Decay and Rebirth
by Hakuyaoshi
Summary: Alucard has fallen to save his Love, now it is time for the Love to save her King.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: For therhird time, as much as I would love to, I do not own any of Hellsing nor its characters, though my own characters... I do own from one of my own stories.

Me: Ah yes, here I am again, thank you all for taking the time to open this story and wonder what it is... well, to start off, this is the final story of my Hellsing triliogy(sp?) Blah, the first is 'Hellsing Falls; Darkness Wins Over All' Second was 'Rebelling Darkness' so it is best reccomended to read them first then diving into this one... but if you have already read the others, then (evil laughter), welcome into my world of darkness where blood is all around and nightmares lurk in the shadows... so to all new and old fans...

please, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Years passed, twenty, thirty, a hundred, three hundred, six hundred, eight. Wars came and fell, powers rose and died, people of all sorts went on living their lives. Those of t he darkness were now equal to those of the light, living together. Yet even though a odd harmony had come to rest between the two worlds of light and dark... everyone felt an odd illness upon the lands. Acres upon acres of land would suddenly in less then a week, decay and rot away washing all life from that land. Yet thinking of it as just the remains from when demons tried to escape Hell and live on this earth, they all went on living, ignorant, forgetful of what truly transpired so long ago.

The former city of London still stood though, no longer a city, but ruins of old, while the rest of the lands were over taken by vegetation and the touch of nature once more, the city, laying in ruins, had somehow still retained its look from almost well over eight hundred years ago. Far in its depths, a crater rested with a constant lake of fog swirling within like dry ice... waiting, resting, guarding as villages gathered within the city's ruins, becoming guardians themselves to keep the stories of old alive and never forgotten... Far off in the mountains of Europe, a castle that seemed to be made of dark crimson glass stood, covered in ivy as the grasses had gone wild and grew very tall. The castle who rested in the middle of a untamed forest with very few creatures daring to venture close. This was the castle with no name, created by the very sadness of a weeping undead royal.

Far within, unseen by very few but her chosen friends that allow her to feed, Seras Victoria roamed. Still with the look of a young woman who wore nothing but black clothes covered by a cloak of black velvet long since due of looking anything close to new, her ancient heart and soul continued to ache as she encased herself into the lands of the castle. She never strayed no further then the small borderline of her castle, and yet still was able to keep her contact with Alexial, Donovan and Zuranna, as well as a few others. But even after a few good ten years, they were seeing less of each other.

The will to live had greatly weakened, Seras had lost her love and every night since that very night, she had nightmares, never had she gained a proper rest for eight hundred years. With pale hands grasping a soft cloth, Seras, with dull crimson eyes, waist long blond hair frayed and unkempt, began to slowly and timidly clean off a black coffin embraced by gold trim.. the only item of her love's fallen castle that wasn't absorbed or destroyed when he had given the ultimate sacrifice. A coffin she now slept in so rarely. A coffin that was the only item she would protect and clean while everything else within the aging ancient castle of hers was left, lathered in dust like a protective blanket. Even as dusty as it was, Seras refused anything else to happen unto the castle. Dust was the only thing allowed to gather inside the coffin's walls. Any rodents that snuck in were met with a untimely death and their vile blood became Seras's main food source. She had long since forgotten what human's blood tasted like upon her warm tongue.

Fog slowly rolling within the crater now covered in wild plants, unruly grasses and young trees, a timid breeze drew forth causing tendrils of fog to dance and swirl. The land forever protected and untouched. Everyone in the world to this very day never went there, and any who have... as a faint pocket of fog was lifted, flies scattered about into the cool night air as aging old bones rested all around be it from shifters, griffins, dragons, humans. Any who had stepped forth onto this land, was instantly killed, as if their souls were sucked out and left nothing but a shell of flesh and blood laying there to decay and feed the small insects that somehow could thrive there. Death roamed here, as a mark and a reminder, just what happened so long ago and what the king of all undead sacrificed and kept the world from being consumed by a greedy heartless soul.

To those who faithfully lived nearby, shifters of all assortments knew and watched this death laden land as in every few years, a special visitor came. At first the visitor came every year, bringing roses that were the deepest shade red close to pure fresh blood. But then, as the time passed, the visitor came less and less, the air of hope that had once followed their footsteps, began to fade. Other visitors had come to the crater, unharmed by the death's deadly kiss showing to those who protected the crater that these unharmed were from the very war itself and had aided the lord of darkness. They too gave their respects by either giving silence, a few muffled words, flowers, or some even with tears. Yet, they too have began to stop coming so often. They all knew what rested within that crater, and they all respected the one that had fallen. But with the war of darkness fading from the many years passing, so too was the strong memory of who in fact had fallen within that crater.

Murmurs rose within the darkness of the small village of guardians to the crater. With flames of controlled fires flicking over cooking meat, wolves in their true forms stepped forth to the entrance of their village. With claws flexing and their golden eyes blazing with protection and caution, they stared out at the glistening fog that seemed to glow from the moon's tender embrace. A solitary form headed their way as the other shifters came forth, birds, felines, lizards, dragons, all assortments, all with the will to protect and having yet to forget what was within that crater's dark hold. As a gentle breeze rose up towards their village, the scent of fresh roses filled their lungs and instantly, hackles were relaxed, raised fur fell back down onto their backs as mixed with that scent, was one all to familiar and haven't been smelled nor felt in the past ten years. "everyone... fall back, let her pass." A bird's scratchy voice chattered softly as everyone withdrew to their human states and back into their homes. Even if they gave her respect and honor, it still didn't erase the fact and a faint hint of fear in their hearts what she was capable of doing, with him gone, she was now the most powerful, but they all knew even with what she was, her kind heart gave them enough strength to at least remain in their village. The soft heart of Dracula has finally come at last; His Queen has returned.

With steps crunching softly on the mildew coated plants and twigs, dull red eyes stared forward. The wind rustled at the thick black cloak that covered her small form as the only thing exposed to the elements other then her pale face, was a bouquet of twenty blood red roses wrapped in red paper. With faint puffs of breath slipping past her lips, Seras Victoria trudged onward. The red tears already brimmed her soft eyes as her grip tightened on the flowers. Every step brought that crushing pain into her chest as the loss and memories filled her mind and soul. The reason she had stopped coming was because the pain was to much, it reminded her all to painfully how alone she was now. Yes, there were still others with her, her friends and comrades, but that would never bring back what she lost, what she longed for and reached with trembling hands that she knew, would never grasp anything. Always groping in the darkness, alone, lost, afraid.

Seras blinking, stopped. She stood within the crater, with the forever fog shifting and molding, her eyes weakly looked around at the bones and clothing that scattered the ground. Her heart was not yet ready to look forward as to what laid in front, in the cast of white marble that was being encased by ivy with small blood red flowers. With a weak deep breath leaving her trembling lips, Seras with a aching heart, began to pull her gaze from the ground.

Eyes going wide, the roses fell suddenly to the ground making fog swirl with a annoyed touch. Seras unnoticing, stared forward with the blood tears slipping down her face as her lips held open, trembled.

"No... please... no... Alucard!"

There right before the undead queen, the marble statue of her king stood. It wasn't the ivy that brought the fear to her very body and soul but... running from over his right eye down to his hip, a giant crack resided with little cracks running off. After so many years... falling to her knees, Seras with lost eyes watched her lover's body as the cracks rested upon his white marble encased body. It was a bitter promise she knew, she knew this was going to happen. Nothing lasts forever, and after so long, marble will crack, it will wear away.

"Alucard... ALUCARD!"

Screaming in utter defeat, Seras with blood tears soaking her face, slammed her fist down hard. Crashing down upon a ribcage of a fallen shifter, bone fragments shattered and flew outward as she hanging her head began to sob loudly. Her wails echoing off the fog as with her body shaking violently, the tears heavily fell down her face. "I... I'm d-done... No more... p-please... I.. I can't live without you... I promised... t-to live a happy... l-life... but how can I w-when you're... n-not with me?" crying her words loudly with the blood tears dripping from her face, Seras Victoria wept. As she cried though, Seras's mind wandered, she remembered, recalled... the darkness, the world he had so wickedly plunged her into and became her master, taught her the world of darkness. How to feed, live, how to enjoy the immortal life he gave her. He was always there, always there for her, be it in the shadows, in her dreams, beside her. Always there... and now.

What was that?

Blinking, Seras's sorrow was buried away as her curiosity rising, she looked up at her encased lover and froze. Coming from the cracks be it big or small, blood oozed forth. Black at first with a sticky residue as if not being released in so long. It reminded Seras of such a human thing, when dirt got into the pipes and the faucet ran brown for a few minuets before going clear once more, before going clean... fresh. Fresh...

"Alucard?"

his name barely slipped past her lips as the black blood became more fluid and with the embracing touch of the moon's light, crimson red began to shine. The blood seeped out slowly and more pure as the minuets ticked away. Seras, with her own blood tears slowly drying up on her face, watched, her trembling fading away as numbness began to fall upon her. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. Oh how she wanted to hope, how she wanted to hope he was coming back, that the statue wasn't just wearing away and breaking up releasing the dead corpse inside.

Dead corpse...

That killed all her hopes. The blood tears returned silently as she began to tremble once more. He was dead, he gave his soul to save her. Alucard was never going to return, he was never coming back to her. All that remained in that marble shell was a dead corpse that lacked a soul that was long since reclaimed... with a weary sigh, Seras hung her head and buried her eyes within the palm of her left hand as the sobs muffled through clenched teeth began to rise once more.

"_Seras..."_

Seras froze as she felt the ice cold hand gently cloak her cheek in a tender embrace, and yet as soon as she felt it, it was gone.

Her eyes snapped forward to the statue and froze as she fought her stomach as it lurched violently. The statue at some point had shattered halfway, his upper body now resting on the ground while from hips down, he stood with half a backbone lathered in faintly bubbling steaming blood, it stuck out where the upper body had once rested. Fear tore through her. Gripping the wild grasses tightly, Seras scrambled to her feet and with a final glance at the shattering body of her one time master, king, lover... tears fell as she turning, picked up her feet, and ran.

"_Seras!"_

She couldn't run! Her feet locked up underneath her, her body frozen in place. With eyes wide and still allowing blood tears to fall as her back remained to the fallen statue of her lover, Seras heard the voice echo loudly in her mind as she felt ice cold hands grab onto her upper arms, holding her back.

"_Seras, don't run!"_

swallowing heavily, Seras's body relaxed weakly as the trembling came back. hearing rocks groan and crumble behind her, she refused to turn around. But hearing the plea in that echoing voice, she did not run either. The cold grip on her arms lifted as she standing upright, weakly remained there allowing the fog to caress her body that was still cloaked within the confines of the heavy cloak she wore from Alucard's possessions.

Taking in a deep breath, Seras tried to calm her beating heart. "I... won't run... but... what... is going on... he's gone... I have... no reason... to remain here... or alive for that matter..." Seras whispered the last few words under her breath as she felt her heart sink once more. Seras jumped hard as she felt cold fingers slink under her chin and curling underneath, with a weak whimper passing her lips, Seras struggled as the invisible cold grip began to force her to turn around. Closing her eyes tightly she fought hard, digging her nails into her palms as t he knuckle went white, she fought. "No... _please_! I don't want to see! It hurts to much!" Seras practically screamed the words as she resisted as best she could.

"_Look Seras! You _MUST_ look!"_

the violent power that raged through those words, Seras felt her eyelids pull apart on their own will. With a painful scream, the tears spilled down her face as her vision focused onto the scene before her, yet... the scream abruptly shifted to faint whimpers as the tears began to ebb slowly. The statue, the blood...

"It... it's gone..."

her voice came out no more then a faint whisper. The cold fingers faded from her face as she weakly looked around, there was no sign, nothing. Her heart felt as if it began to bleed as she couldn't find him anywhere. Was he really gone now? Forever? Would she never be able to see his face again? Feel his touch upon her bare skin? To feel his kiss, his embrace? His darkness? No... she never... Never again, for the rest of her days, she would never be able to...

"_Do not go denying what you hope and want little immortal."_

Giving in to a weak sigh, Seras hung her head as fresh tears began to brim her eyes. "why not? Every time I hope, I get dragged down even more... I'm tired... of this pain... I-I'm tired of... this l-lonely life... How... can I be... without... with-" with a weak sob passing her trembling pale lips, Seras rising her left arm, weakly rubbed her face at an attempt to rid herself of the tears that just wouldn't stop.

"turn around."

Seras froze as the dark voice trembled through her very being, the fog swirled violently away from behind her as a blast of icy wind kicked up. With her right heel dug in so slightly, she timidly turned, eyes hanging to the ground as she to numb with sorrow, felt nothing but grief and loss. If this was to be the night she dies, she welcomed it with open arms. She wanted to be back with him, to be back by his side, to feel his darkness once more upon her soul.

"look up."

The voice not even wavering from its dark grasp, Seras with a weak whimper, faintly shook her head, making a few blond locks to fall over her face. She flinched and went rigid as she heard footsteps head slowly right for her. The sound of old bones being crushed under feet echoed within the fog as the faint sound of flies buzzed around, disturbed by the sudden movement.

A faint darkness touched Seras's torn senses. It was familiar, and yet... not who her broken heart craved. Keeping her head hung, a face filled her mind as bitterness and numbness consumed any last remnants of hope her feeble mind had attempted to create. "Reign." Her voice cracked and trembled as her fists were tightly clenched. The very servant and second in command to the High Lord of Hell. When Alucard had sacrificed himself, this man, this demon lord had claimed the vampire king's true title in the world of fire. He was the new High Lord. And for carrying such a title that had belonged to her lover for so long, Seras didn't want anything to do with him.

The footsteps ebbed as the named man stood before her no more then a few feet away. She heard his deep heartbeat, smelled his scent of both physical and magical. "Why... are you here? Why aren't you..." clenching her teeth making her jaw ache, Seras couldn't finish her words, that world was Alucard's world, and no one else's! "look up Seras Victoria."

Seras actually flinched hard, that was _not_ Reign's voice. Her senses pulled even more open, senses she hadn't used in so long, senses she never needed to use for a while, or wanted to use. Darkness flooded her mine, fire, evil intent in general filled her soul. A burning desire, long since locked away within her heart, began to burn awake. The lust... ravaging cravings for blood filled her hunger making Seras's mouth water as she felt the want to enjoy the darkness, to be cruel, to be evil as her vamperic blood intended, the blood her king and love had given her. With a small cry, Seras slammed that door shut and blocked those emotions out. She never wanted to feel them again, not now, not ever!

"God damn it! Look up, _do not defy me_!"

That made Seras look up, and freeze.

Standing well over her head, the man stood there. He looked like Reign, wearing nothing but a cloak that encased his whole body except the lower portion of his face. But how he carried himself, it couldn't be him. Her eyes grew lost in confusion that gained a very small chuckle from the man's faintly smiling lips. "I will ask you this once ,and only once. Queen of Dracula, Seras, do you remember the words you had spoken to your king so long ago? The words you spoke when you found what he really was other then a vampire." Watching this man with a numb look, she did indeed remember, she could in fact recall. She swore to him, and yet... with a weak sigh, Seras, the Queen of all undead, hung her head as the crimson tears once more brimmed her eyes. "Yes... I... Remember... I promised..."

"Yes?"

A weak sob shook free from her chest as the Queen buried her face within the palm of her left hand that shook. "I... promised him... I'd follow him... into Hell." Her voice near whispered those words yet her whimpers lifted as she froze when the man standing before her, began to chuckle deeply. "And... do you intend to keep that promise?"

_That_ alone made Seras Victoria look up, ignoring the free falling crimson tears, she stared up at the cloaked man. That grin, that sadistic curl of his pale lips. Should she dare to hope? Should she dare tempt to allow such fragile wounds be exposed? Seras was frozen in place, staring, her crimson eyes straining to see, searching for anything else to follow up with that smirk. Clearly amused by her weak attempts of recognition, the man slowly curling his right arm forward, Seras merely gave a facial flinch as those cold pale near blue fingers pressed upon the underside of her chin forcing her to rise her face upward, yet her eyes did not waiver from his cloaked face. And that was how it was, there they stood, staring at each other, the cloaked man's lower face smirking all too familiar as Seras stared, searching.

"Please... who are you?" her weak voice spoke upon the winds soft breath that rustled the long blades of grass. The smirk slowly lifted from his lips as Seras felt the air around him ripple making her fall back hard as her immortal mind understood this feeling, this ripple. An illusion!

As it lifted... the black wool cloak the man wore became ragged and torn all over as his form... still concealed, the smell of decaying meat choked the surrounding air causing the immortal queen to fall back even more as he in a long time, was thankful of not needing the breath of life that so many needed. Rising his arms up, the torn mud covered sleeves fell to his elbows exposing old blood and meat lathered bones a sonly small fragments of flesh clung to his hand joints that curling around the hood, pushed it back.

Covering her mouth as her stomach wanted to heave violently, Seras's wide eyes stared at the skull. With a nasty crack from a side blow on the ride side of his skull, small chunks of left over blood, and muscle tissue clung on either side, with those small flecking remains, that was how his bottom jaw was held on what seemed to daintily in a morbid way, upon the rest of the skull. Upon his grinning exposed teeth, Seras saw the curved canines yet her eyes couldn't tear from his hallow sockets where she felt, even if unseen, him looking right at her.

With a permanent uncanny smirk due to lack of any lips, the skeleton once more covered up his upper face leaving his exposed jaw for all to see. His arms went limp on either side allowing the mangy sleeves to conceal the horrific blood encrusted bones from all eyes. Facing Seras with a now shadow encased face, the man nodded towards her. "My apologies for the rather disturbing look, but this is what I am, maybe in due time I will recover what I use to be, but for now..." with a low chuckle he rising up one hand, gave into a half mocking, half graceful bow. "My name is Sir Arram, I am the only guardian left from the castle of Darkness."

Upon hearing the title of Alucard's castle, Seras falling back more, watched him with very cautious eyes. "guardian..." her voice faded as he rising his hand, nodded towards her. "Yes I know, the horse, dog and dragon were reabsorbed when he had... well, side stepping from that, when he left nothing, I remained, binded by the coffin that was not absorbed as well, you still have it under watchful eye, don't you?" he spoke in a soft tone making Seras watch him, unable to decided of her thoughts to this... zombie?

Hearing his low dark chuckle, Seras withdrew from her thoughts as her defenses went up. Watching her, he once more, nodded his head to her. "Like I said, I am the final guardian to your king, I may carry this appearance of a 'zombie' as you have so beautifully put it, but no, I am much more then a walking reanimated corpse." He spoke in a cool tone, Seras just watched him, she was very uneasy with the whole deal, it was a painful treasure when she had come across that coffin just laying beside Alucard's marble encased body. Now here stood this thing claiming to be the last guardian... the only other beside the coffin who had survived Alucard's absorption of all that was his, was Yuki... who now resided with Alexial as her husband in the lands of Oregon, one state down from where her mother Zuranna thrived with her own husband; Donovan.

Watching him, the pain began to press down upon her chest as she took a step back. her mind raced... and yet... she was to afraid to ask. With a small chuckle, Sir Arram looked to Seras. "Let me guess what is on your mind... might as well say it to get it off your chest, or in your standards, should I say breast?" to Seras's own surprise, a very faint smile seemed to tempt its way through her many walls of sorrow, depression and... just numb emotion. Yet... thinking of what he had truly said, destroyed any form of happiness.

Lowering her eyes to the ground, Seras parting her lips, tried... but... couldn't do more then think it...

with a deep sigh, Arram watched her. "You want to know what had happened to your king, correct? Where his body had gone and if he'll ever come back." saying those words like it was just a bland statement, Seras felt the tears brim her eyes as she turning her right side to the man, looked to the spot where Alucard had rested for eight hundred years. "Answer... me this..." Seras's voice was barely a whisper as she wringing her hands tightly together, continued to watch the spot her love had rested with glazed eyes. "... why... show up... after so many years... have passed... why not... sooner..." Seras's choked voice whispered.

Watching her closely, Arram turning his own side to Seras, they stood side by side with about ten feet in-between, facing the spot Alucard had stood. "Because... there was no point in showing up back then, but now is the best time, or rather really, the only time." He spoke in a hushed voice as his empty eye sockets scanned the white bones that littered the fog covered grounds. Seras swallowing her saliva to try and ebb the pain in her chest, even if only slightly... watched him weakly. It took much of her energy to even find her voice lodged in her throat. "the only time?" her voice squeaked as she gave a timid sideways glance to the man near her.

With a heavy sigh making a few flecks of dried blood to drift out into the chilly night air. Upon finishing the breath his body did not need, Arram slowly turning on the ball of his heels, fully faced her, even with that permanent smirk, she saw the solemn expression upon his features. "Lady Seras, there is a way to bring him back."

Arram with a small noise watched as Seras with a weak cry passing her lips, crashed to her knees as she turning her head, fully looked to him with crimson tears leaking from her eyes, even though dulled from years of loss and sorrow... he saw it, not yet having fully died away.. even after all this time. She had not yet lost full hope. Seeing she was remaining silent, he took that opportunity to go on.

"I never showed for I could not, not until that statue crumbled... look, you see all these bones upon the lands, you know the reason of so many?" He asked as he looked at her. Seras hanging her head, nodded weakly. "When... those... that weren't of the war... stepped on this land... they died as if... their souls were sucked out." She whispered. Nodding his own head to her barely heard response, Arram slowly headed for her. "Their life energy and magic energy was fully consumed, gathering within that white shell, it took eight hundred years until enough was gathered to break that hold-"

"Please stop! Just stop!"

Arram fully looked own at Seras with a lost expression on a face with no flesh. Burying her face within her hands, Seras's body visibly trembled. "enough... please stop, it hurts... he's never coming back... Alucard is gone. He's gone and he... He's never going to come back!" Seras wailed as within hands, crimson tears began to seep through her fingers as the muffled sobs seemed to echo in this foggy environment. Arram standing there, looked down at her. Wit ha weary sigh, he rising a skeleton hand, rubbed his face slowly. "Seras... he can be brought back... but you need to be much stronger then this."

Watching her continue to weep within her arms, Arram with a slightly annoyed breath, went up to her and kneeling upon a skeletal knee, cupped her chin into his boney right hand forcing her moist red face to meet his own. "I know it has hurt, the pain you've endured, the loneliness, the loss of your love, but listen to me... do not look away from me!" the sharpness in his tone made Seras, who was tempting to glance away, stared right at him with now slightly fearful eyes.

Seeing he had her full attention, his calm composure began to reclaim his form as his hand softened its grip upon her chin. "I see it hasn't died within you, that hope to see him, to be with him. It is possible, but listen to me, it cannot be done unless you regain the real you once more, the real Seras Victoria. Reclaim your throne as the first Undead Queen of Dracula, regain your hope." He spoke in a soft tone as the tears once more slid down her face yet this... Arram saw it, like soulless eyes regaining that glimmer of life... the dull red in her eyes began to bleed back to a proper crimson as she allowed that painful hope that was trapped within her heart, go.

Swallowing weakly as she fully ignoring the pungent odor of Arram, blinking her red eyes as she looked to his empty sockets where she felt his strong gaze. "What... do I have to do... to bring him back?" her voice whispered as she with a shaky hand, rested her flat palm upon her stomach as it felt fluttery and ill at the same time.

Even though with only a skull to show expression, she felt him smile as he wit ha faint squeeze to her chin, released and slowly with many cracks of his bones, rose tall once more. "I first must explain to you why the life force and magic was needed. Best sit, this information, though boring, and possibly a bit painful, will be of use to aiding in his revival." Spoke Arram as with a small noise, Seras sitting promptly on her rear, looked up at him like a child awaiting a bedtime story... the hope, oh god the hope she had in those crimson eyes. It made a deep burning joy rise within Arram's chest as he taking in a breath, looked to her.

"As soon as he had been petrified to that marble coffin, it took a year for the barriers of draining to come up, they have always been within the castle of darkness's domain for this very if not similar circumstance were to take place. Seeing as it had, they rose up and began to draw any and all energy that was not related to those aiding in the war, right into the undead king's marble tomb. After eight hundred years of gathering the life energy, the tomb was not capable of holding such an energy and thus shattered and awakening me to aid in the finish."

Seras looking at him, sighed weakly as she rising her left arm, timidly began to wipe the tears away. "so... why do you need me?" she whispered as she looked at her arm that now held her blood tears.

Sighing, he watched her... "Because, you hold fond memories of him, you hold his blood within you, your powers are connected to his own, and... because you are his Queen, his wife." Looking up at him, she did have fond memories of him, his sadistic nature, his caring touch even if dark and seemingly cruel to others. He was always there for her, always... blinking the suddenly blurry eyes, Seras with a small sound leaving her lips, looked to the ground as a glistening white femur resided nearby.

Seeing she was not going to talk or do anything other then stare at the ground, Arram looked down at her, he knew time had passed, but he didn't think she would fall into such a state of despair, even the hope that once more sang in her soul wasn't enough to lift this veil of misery and pain that resided in her aching heart.

She no longer was the strong woman back then, but more of a worn, tired, sad miserable soul. Even though in the shell of an immortal... Seras's mind had seemingly gone back to the very state of a human who has given up on everything, even life. Arram eyed her hard as he made up his mind.

"Seras."

Seras sniffing looked up weakly just to go rigid as she saw the skeletal foot flying right for her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... what is wrong now?"

A man garbed in bondage lathered black clothing, stood there on the edge of the ruins of a lost city that over looked a large body of water. With his long tied back ebony hair blowing softly in the evening's breeze, his golden feline eyes narrowed slowly towards the water's horizon as a few gulls calling to one another flew in the distance of the clear orange sky. A woman who having spoken the words stepped close to his left side, wearing much similar clothing with a tighter fit on her slender petite form, her own black hair barely past her shoulder blades was also tied back and dancing upon the winds breath. With eyes concealed behind a pair of old circular red shades, she stopping a foot from the man's side, stared out as well.

The man taking in a slow breath gently brushed his left hand upon her own right making her smile as she pressed back. "You know... what's wrong, so why do you ask?" his low voice spoke with a very faint hint of dry amusement making the woman's smile grow a slightly bit more. With a faint lift and fall of her shoulders, the woman casually itched the back of her neck. "I don't know, maybe just hearing you say the troubles of the world eases the blow." She spoke gaining a faint snort from the man as he looking straight up saw a small pack of flying dragons glide over head, taking advantage of the evening's updrafts before they faded into the night, two youngsters, by how they flew, were no doubt on their first flight with their sires and older siblings.

"Who knew I'd live to see the day that dragons would fly over what was once Seattle." The woman whispered softly gaining the man's gaze as she continued to watch the giant winged spectacles fly over. "dragons, magic... life in general... how much longer do you think it is going to last?" hearing her words, the man sighing rose and rested his arm heavily unto her shoulders drawing her body against his rather roughly. Uncaring though, sighing deeply, she buried her face into his chest as he watched the dragons fade into the darkening sky. "The world... is decaying due to the imbalance, there is no hope... it's magic, it's very life... and with it's life dying, the life it holds will also fade. Even immortals will fade." With a small noise, the woman fully pressing her front into his side, wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Unless..."

Hearing her muffled voice, the man smiling nodded as he turned his feline gaze to the sky before them. "Unless, order is restored to both sides, unless a certain void is filled once more." Nuzzling his chest, the woman sighed deeply as she pulling her face from his chest, looked up into his gaze. "So tell me, why did you not take his throne? Maybe if you have, then this decay wouldn't have started." She spoke. A smile this time fell upon his lips fully as he rising his other hand, gently brushed away the loose strands of hair from her soft face. "Because, I am nothing like him, or at least..." drawing his face closer, stared into her eyes causing a faint red glow to her cheeks making his smile grow and his eyes slightly close. "... I am not anymore. Besides I hardly had the amount of power he had, so what to do with that empty void..." he purred softly as his lips barely missed hers. The woman smiling, closed her eyes and sighed deeply once more. "I guess, enough time has passed, maybe we can see if that statue has cracked yet."

Hearing the violent crack and screech of rocks rubbing, the two glanced hard to the right as three of the blown out sky scrapers began to crash down hurling huge plumes of dust and debris into the oncoming night air. All playfulness faded as they standing tall watched the ruins around the crash get swallowed in dust. "the decay is starting to spread, we must move." The man spoke as he squeezing the woman's shoulder roughly, fell away from her as she watching him, nodded and with a weary breath passing her soft lips, the woman closing her eyes rose her face to the sky as her body began to blaze with slow moving blue flames as her body consumed in darkness, began to grow.

Within minuets, as the final rays of the setting sun fled the sky, a shadow of a massive dragon with angelic wings took to the air as upon her back, a man laid, holding onto her flexing wing joints. Once a owner of the last touch of the magic world of old, and second in command of Hell, both of them left, once more together, and once more, facing what seemed another end of the world they so loved dearly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red pain shot through her body as the foot making contact with her ribcage, sent her flying hard into the air. With a loud cry, the undead crashed hard into the ground skidding a few feet before coming to a stop in the wild grasses twenty feet from where Alucard had once rested. Seras though, didn't move, she laid there with utter loss and shock upon her face as the scrapes along her body bled slowly, not mending at all like they should due to lack of taking in proper blood.

Arram though walked slowly right for her, uncaring that his skeletal feet crushed the old ivory bones that laid scattered all over these wild grounds. "Get up!" His voice barked as Seras hearing him coming, curled into a small ball, her wide fearful eyes looking at his concealed skull with utter fear. "I said get up!" coming right upon her, Arram lifted his foot once more.

And once more, Seras went flying another twenty feet crashing violently onto her back. scrambling into a sitting position with blood dripping down her face from the rocks grinding her flesh, the undead taking ragged breaths watched fearfully as Arram lowering his leg, turned and headed for her once more. "I am done playing, no royal especially you should ever be like this!" his voice roared as the very anger poured from his form. Even if a skeleton with a cloak upon him, he was terrifying to Seras who scrambled back hard.

Arram coming closer, stopped and watched Seras as she uttering a small cry, curled back up into a tiny ball. With a cruel laugh, he watched her shiver before him. "Your king was pathetic, I highly doubt he was the 'true undead' that I heard of, I have wasted my time coming here." He growled loudly as Seras whimpering, curled up even tighter, her wounds still not mending as she now held two broken ribs.

Watching her, Arram gave into a very deep growl. "he doesn't deserve life, I should take that life force gathered for myself and become the new undead king, that 'master' of yours is nothing more then a washed up old relic. Honestly I believe he should have died much sooner then he had." Sneered Arram as he rose his foot once more, taking aim to Seras's side.

Seras screamed this time as she went flying into the air. Crashing hard onto the rocky ground feeling the small sharp rocks scrape away her flesh like sandpaper, with a loud cry, Seras came to a dead stop as her head crashed into a very large object. Laying upon her back, ribs busted, a compound fracture to her left shin allowing her precious life to seep out heavily, Seras's eyes gong wide, stared right up at the black marble encased body of a terrified Maxwell... lathered in ivy, he bore no cracks like Alucard had. The very enemy for so long, having been taken down by Alucard's ultimate sacrifice, he was trapped within that shell forever. If Maxwell hadn't put that spear in her... if she could have held him off, maybe then Alucard would be...

Hearing his dark laughter, Seras's eyes shot back forward as Arram began to head for her, his hood having fallen down, exposed his crusty skull with that uncanny toothy grin. "Ah yes, now that was a true leader, leading demons from Hell to consume this world. He was the very reason 'Lord Dracula' even fell at all. That man is the true undead king, not the former servant of the Hellsing family." Sneered the skeleton as he coming to a stop ten feet away, watched her.

Seras stuck at the feet of the fallen Maxwell, stared with unseeing eyes to the skeleton as her mind was racing... memories of old slammed through her aching skull... Maxwell having speared her, she going into the darkness... Waking up to see Alucard had sacrificed himself... No, Alucard didn't fall due to the marble encased monster behind her. He had fallen because of her. Her eyes cleared up as she blinking, looked fully to this zombie before her, yet... no longer with her eyes filled with pain, terror or misery... but an old fire that was starting to rekindle once more.

"Shut up..."

Arram chuckling coked his head slightly to the side, "Beg pardon, what was that you pathetic leech?" he sneered. Seras gritting her teeth, gave a small growl. "Shut... up..." with a heavy groan, the undead slowly began to push herself once more to her feet as best as she could due to the many fractures within her body. Arram began to full outright laugh as he watched her. "Oh and what are you going to do? You can't even stand upright on both legs." He sneered. That small fire within her eyes, began to blaze even brighter. "Shut up... just... shut the fuck up!!!" the Queen's voice rang loudly through the night air as the blood continued to slowly slip down her torn body. Arram continued to laugh as he watched her. "Should I be afraid? The only one I should fear is the true man that resides behind you, I will only give respect to the one who brought down that old relic, Dracula!" he cackled loudly.

No! Seras's mind screamed as she watched this cloaked figure before her. Maxwell had nothing to do with the sacrifice... Alucard gave himself to save her own soul.

"Maxwell didn't do anything! He was nothing but a monster!"

Arram chuckling watched her. "Oh? Really? Then who was it?" he sneered as he rising his foot, began to slowly walk for her. Seras clenching her fists tightly, refused to look away from this man as the fire within her slightly flickered. Seeing her stall for an answer, Arram coming to a stop five feet from her, watched her cruelly. "Yes dear leech? Do you have something to tell me, wish to pay your respects to the new king?" he spoke with malicious delight in his voice.

The fire within... roared!

A heavy wind began to gather as Seras, becoming consumed by shadows... hung her head as upon her very body... faint tendrils of red light like steam, began to rise from her form. Arram sneering watched her as upon her shadow encased face, starting as red slits, two blazing red eyes drew open. "Maxwell didn't aid in Alucard's fall... I did! But I will not allow anyone else to take his place!" Arram chuckling watched her as he felt her power finally rise high enough to be felt, and it kept growing.

"How do you intend to do just that? You're alone, no one is here to defend you, to stand beside you, do you feel brave enough to face darkness by yourself? How can a Queen of a fallen King keep others from taking his place, and why would you want to if you were the one to aid in his fall in the first place?" Arram yelled cruelly.

The red glow that looked like steam from her body, blazed to a violent roar of fire. A wave of boiling heat shot forth as all the wild grasses residing on these lands of death became a roaring inferno of fire as bones turned to grey ash. The fog lifted instantly as with grinding moans, Seras's broken shadow encased body began to mend. Arram falling back hard watched his cloak burn into nothing but ash within seconds as his skeletal body fully exposed began to singe. Throwing up a barrier as fast as he could, he watched her. Seras's dark powers fully awakening once more, the lands once just sheathed with the touch of silence and death, now screamed of terror, nightmares, blood.

Yet...

As quickly as it all had happened, the heat faded, the fires died, the glowing ebbed and Seras steaming, staggered weakly backwards. Her crimson eyes were worn as her long blond hair having been cropped by the fires touch, hung back like so long ago as her body... no longer wearing simplified black clothes nor cloak, the undead Queen, wore a dark crimson police like uniform with steel toed crimson boots, light grey gloves, and blood red stockings. Her eyes watching Arram, Seras stumbling, crashed her back hard against Maxwell's form as her energy was near depleted from the sudden reawakening and lack of any true blood within her.

Hearing his deep chuckle, Seras watched the skeleton who, fully exposed from the fires of her dark powers, headed for her in a slow manner. "So..." he spoke with a voice no longer menacing, nor cruel. "... you are the reason Dracula had fallen." He spoke, Seras with worn eyes, just watched him. She felt the darkness within her once more, like a comforting cloak, as if, even though gone, her love was there, embracing her... yes, that was true what Arram had said. Closing her eyes Seras gave into a slow sigh. Her powers were from Alucard's very own, so in a way, he was still... Oh god Seras was thirsty, her stomach gurgled deeply a images of ripping someone's blood lathered throat out and gulping down the sweet nectar of life... the undead royal's mouth began to water as her soft lips gave way to a small smile.

Feeling him come closer, Seras not even opening her eyes, chuckled softly. "Thank you." She murmured. Arram coming to a stop, stared down at her and chuckled back. "You are welcome... now, seeing you are fully restored to your true ranks of power, no doubt you are famished." He spoke with a dark note in his voice. Seras opening her eyes, looked up right at Arram as he stood there. "yes... yes I am."

Arram nodded down to her and held forth his left hand. "then shall we?" he smirked as Seras watching him, slipped her hand into his and with a grunt, he pulling her to her feet, the two, a skeleton and a vampire royal walked off, side by side. After eight hundred years, it was time to try and revive a fallen king.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yes! I'm up and runnin! The next chapter should also be up and running very soon, it all depends though on life and time wise... in any case, please, my goal is to get at least six reviews, and hopefully nice ones, in any case, I must run off and will be back shortly, till then, ciao for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hello to all who have been so patiently waiting, or looking for where I lvie to maim me for lack of updating. I have an excuse this time, my floppy crapped out on me and then I got snowed in and was unable to obtain any access to a computer, or at least one with internet or a working floppy disk drive... it was Hell... anywho, to make up for lack of updating, here's a long chapter, oh and Rouge, try not to kill me (weak laugh)

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman with the look of no older then eighteen carrying a red and a blue eye upon her face, stared at the ruins of the once well known Tokyo, Japan as high above in the semi cloudy night sky, the half moon shone down as if giving pity to this planet. Rogue had left Tokyo near eight hundred years back to travel the rest of Japan to restore order and the country itself when the war of the demons had been unleashed... yet... with a weary breath leaving her pale lips, her multi eyes scanned the ruined lands. It wasn't at all what it had once been. Once with lush land, beauty and cities full of people be of light or dark... now what rested before her was crumbling buildings, skeletons of all assortments in a land of decaying vegetation. Even the soil, once so rich in vital nutrients, had gone a ill grey as the stench of flesh and vegetation rotting all about. As she stood there with her black trench covering her small slender form, an eerily calm wind blew past, forcing her abnormally long blue hair to fly around her body.

Narrowing her multi-colored eyes, Rogue focused her energy without effort on the ruined lands before her. A bright blue hue swept across the fallen Tokyo like a very supernatural fog sweeping many long spindly fingers over the land. Her mind reaching forth and curled into the decaying lands as she had a single thought in her mind, bringing back the dead and restoring the city to its previous beauty. That is the way it should be. Tiny sprouts of trees and plants began to arise from the decaying grounds, hungry leaves for sunlight reaching for the cloudy sky yet... With a low growl, Rouge watched the fog of her powers suddenly get absorbed into the lands. The sprouts shriveling up combining their decaying corpses to the ground... this land was... constantly thirsty, always craving and never been satisfied. Then she knew, no matter how much she tried... every time, with the sudden greedy thirst for energy it could not sustain in its core, the parts of decaying earth absorbed any and all energy sources. Electricity was gone, thunderstorms turned to mere rain clouds in the sky as planes who thought they were safe from the draining hold, lost power and were dragged to the ground, all life that even dared to get close to these decaying lands were instantly drained of all their life force and magical properties.

A soft fatigued smile crossed on her tanned face. Turning timidly around so she wouldn't have to see such decay on the very lands she had once called her domain, her home. With her black trench coat flying behind her, Rogue began to head back to her temporary home that resided in a small shack ten miles from the slowly growing decaying lands. There was so much work that needed to be done, and so many people to see if they even remained alive through these hard times. Walking slowly upon the dirt path that lacked in very little vegetation, Rouge's mind was in deep thought... she couldn't understand it at all as to what was to be done, no matter how often or how much she put into those lands, they just absorbed it all and gained nothing from it.

This had all started after the king of the underworld was encased in a tomb of marble... after when the demons had come unto these lands and try to take it as their own... Hell, the king of undead, of darkness, of Hell. Possibly this was happening because... Drawing her thumbnail to her teeth, nibble softly, enough to feel the nail, but not enough to bite through. Even though with a grand amount of power for being around the living for so long, she needed help... to confirm her qualms as to why the earth was decaying. As the multi eyed woman thought, her mind kept pointing to one particular blonde who was embedded in her minds eye from meeting him over eight hundred years ago.

To say Rogue was pissed was an understatement as she went on walking, the further she got from the decaying ruins, the more plentiful vegetation became as well as small creatures that rustled within the leaves of bushes and the tall sakura trees. Japan was her home and her lands to command. Those who dared to taint her territory would suffer at her hands. But this was not a being she could lay her hands on, this was something... else.

As Rouge continued to walk with her mind buried in many deep thoughts as to what was going on, didn't pay any heed to the gathering storm clouds high above the night sky. Her mind raced... never in so long had she felt powerless and over the very land she had called hers for so long.

With a dull thud, Rouge coming to a stop, blinked as she staring down saw what seemed to be the remains of an old guitar. Looking past the crumbling instrument, the woman had to bite her bottom lip as she saw the building before her now covered in rotting vegetation and cracks. Once so full of life, she had bought many a pieces of music from this shop... Oh how she loved music. She had been writing, playing, and singing since she could walk. It eventually became her life and reason. Music helped to contain her sanity. This store had helped her greatly, yet now...

The decay was spreading.

With a few sorrowful mumbles from her lips, Rouge stuffing her hands heavily into her coat pockets, hung her head as she, once more in deep thought, was walking again. With the fall of that building ,already vacant for many years, yet now nothing but a ruin itself, it told her... it was nearing time to move back her encampment once more. As she walked, she half heartedly heard the rumble of thunder high above, but that seemed to be all she had paid attention to within her surroundings... Upon walking almost a near mile from ruins of her once so loved store; with a loud cry and a stumble back, Rogue rubbing her face as it having made more contact then the rest of her. Her multi eyes flared upward ready to give a tongue lashing, yet froze. Her eyes rested upon a very male body that resided in front of her. With a weak sound leaving her throat, Rouge looked up timidly into the finely sculpted face of a pale man looking to be in his mid twenties.

His black hair with blond tips and braided ponytail covered half his pale face as his body; Rouge couldn't fight her wandering eyes. Going from his forehead down, there the six foot tall man stood, dressed elegantly seemingly beyond standards even to this day and age when elegance was though to have faded. Silver hoop earrings with a amber tear drop on a silver chain dangling from his right ear as upon his slender neck, a inch wide leather strip clung, baring a simple black cross upon the front. Wearing a very loose cream white long sleeve shirt with baggy sleeves that are buttoned around the wrists with a black chrome fabric cross on the lower left sleeve. Only three buttons in the center of his shirt were drawn together exposing a very slender but well muscles chest and belly as the cream white shirt's collar hung onto his shoulders in a wide loose fold. With low riding black pants carrying two heavy black belts with silver flat rectangular buckles cress-crossing over his front and rear, two small belts trimmed with silver were on each slender upper leg as a single belt with silver buckles were on each lower leg between his slim knee and ankle as two medium sized chains hung heavily from his left front side the his left rear belt loop.

Rouge looking to the man's shoes saw his black dress up like steel toed shoes lathered in both new and old mud. Blinking, the woman's mind clicking, shot her gaze right to the single golden red eyes that was exposed through the long bangs of his hair. "You... you're that fucking a- Oh what now?" Rouge practically screaming her annoyance and rage to this very world, brought her face to the sky as the clouds broke open unleashing torrents upon torrents of raging water.

Hearing his low faint chuckle, Rouge, looking like a drowned rat, glared right up into the single golden eye that watched her with such amusement. Clearly not amused by his stare and the sudden rains appearance, Rouge with a annoyed shake of her arms making droplets fly in the sopping wet air, growled loudly as she stomped past the man and headed for her home away from home while on the way proceeded to sending curse words into the night air.

Turning his left heel slowly upon the now muddy ground, Hakuyaoshi watched the petite woman walk off clearly not enjoying the weather. To be honest, he wasn't to thrilled with it either yet... with a small smile curling upon his lips, Haku looked to the decaying lands where the woman had walked from. The rains stunted the ever consuming decay of the lands and air. Temporary, yes, but at least it did even that much. With a slow deep sigh, Hakuyaoshi once more turning towards the direction of where Multi had walked off, headed down the same path. He was amused to see her out here so far off from any form of civilization yet... he wasn't surprised. After rare bumps into one another these many years, he knew she was more a loner then anything else, and on top of that, the very lands she had called hers was decaying before her very eyes.

As a bolt of lightening crashed down hard on a rotting sakura tree nearby, Haku coming to a stop watched the tree collide with the muddy earth. Its sap having gone dry a while ago, the wood was taken down very easily. Rising his face to the pouring sky, the man closed his eyes as the thunders roar bellowed all around making the very land he walked up shudder. An imbalance... he wanted to follow her, to not have to bear any concern or woe of this world like he hadn't for so long... but... opening his eyes barely, watched the rain fall right for him. It was going to have to wait. There was an imbalance of power, and earth was taking the blunt of abuse as well as everyone upon its surface. With a deep breath entering and leaving his lungs, Haku looking forward once more, saw the woman was nothing more then a speck now on the dark horizon. With an apology whispering past his lips, Haku looked to the sky once more as tendrils of golden yellow light began to curl and slither over his body. This world was not long of life if something wasn't done with this imbalance.

Rouge hearing a unfamiliar screech, peered to her left as with a bolt of lightening lighting up the sky, her multi eyes saw a huge elegant black bird with a elongated tail fly high towards the very clouds that covered this sky. Narrowing her gaze, a faint growl passed her lips as she watched him. A single name rang in her mind as she had not forgotten him even though she hasn't seen him for well over forty years.

"Hakuyaoshi..."

both of them unaware as far off where her lands resided to the decaying touch, the rain that fell turned to nothing but faint tendrils of steam twenty feet from the land. Even the rains energy was taken. Nothing was spared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seras... Seras wake up!"

With a loud cry, Seras's eyes flew open as she going onto her left side, shuddered violently. The crimson tears spilling freely down her face as the undead royal bit her bottom lip enough to make it bleed. Nightmares... always the nightmares... burying her face within her hands, Seras closed her eyes tightly as she fought the wanting to cry.

Arram stood nearby watching the woman fight her emotions. He had heard her wail throughout the day, it wouldn't end. he finally had to pull her out of the dream world, or in her case as he laid witness to... the world of nightmares.

With a heavy sigh passing his lips, Arram slowly turned his own more cloaked form to the side and stared at the small area they had resided within during the day hours. With the walls, floor and ceiling made of nothing but giant rocks, this was a man made little rock hut on the fringe of the Dublin, Ireland ruins, no doubt where humans who having run from the decay hid out until they were consumed as well. Having flown through the night from after finding and reawakening Seras's darkness, Ireland was the first place to go.

While awaiting for her to gather herself up, Arram stepped out of the hut and looked around at the ruins and plant life that swarmed these lands as it was still light out, they had about another three hours until the sun was to set.

It seemed rare to see lush land anymore, not since the decay of this world began, especially with this land on the borderline of a large decay spot that was well over twenty miles wide all around.

It started five hundred years ago as small little sink holes, no one paid any attention to them seeing life was still manageable near and upon the decaying spots... but as years past, the decay began to grow both in girth and strength. The first decay to take lives was in the England in the heart of London, thus the first city to become ruins in no more then a week of life being absorbed... there were claims that before it had began to take lives, many had seen the white marble statue of the fallen undead glow. The strangest part was, one... the decay did not cause any harm to those who had aided the Undead King in the war so long ago while everyone else was not spared to the cold touch... as for second to the oddity of the decay in London; after laying the city to ruins, the unseen deaths touch drew into itself and rested within the borderlines of the crater the King had fallen in, yet as soon as it did that, that was when the decaying spots all around the world began to expand and consume all.

While life was taken, certain spots in the world consumed heavily in the Decay, began to have monstrosities walk, fly or dig around. Rumors of bones fragmented together from carcasses of those who had perished, coming together into massive monsters with no souls, seemingly protecting. Those few who dared to get close to the decaying spots to do research and try and find ways to resolve this dire situation, had reported of seeing their colleges attacked and watching their very souls get sucked out as their flesh and organ turned to dust and blew off of the bones that molded with the already mutated monsters. Thus their given names; Soul Takers.

This was also how Arram had made the choice to go to Dublin, Ireland ruins. It was the first decay spot that grew these monstrosities. The first to show that they were there to guard something, something evil. Who was more evil then Seaten himself?

Hearing a small murmur, Arram glanced over to the doorway within the rocks as there stood Seras, timidly looking around. She felt as did he, a foul illness, a sickness that twisted your insides... as well as the feeling of the creatures if you so desired to call them that; roaming these lands never sleeping, resting... never stopping their rampaging hunger to whomever got to close.

Upon watching her, Arram had to give a mental sigh as she began to slowly poke around the hut, watching it as if waiting for it to attack her. She may have once more found herself, but she had yet to feed... as if a fledging once more.

Realizing she was being stared at, Seras with a small sigh, stood tall and stared right to this cloaked skeleton. Her mind still reeling from the nightmare, yet as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember what is was about. "So... why... are we here again?" her voice was small, reminding Arram there was still a long way to go to get Seras out of the rut she had placed herself in ever since the fall of her King.

Looking at her for a few more seconds, he slowly turning his left side to her, nodded his head in the direction of the decaying ruins. "In there I believe something is being protected... my guess is it may be a bit of Lord Dracula that is being guarded by those monstrosities inside the borderline." He spoke as far off a faint echoing roar sounded. They had caught their scent or aura, whichever it was, the beings inside knew that Seras and Arram were there.

Seras though, hearing Arram's words more so then that cry far out, watched the skeleton with worried crimson eyes. He swore he could see her inner battle of wanting to hope and yet assuming the worst. She wanted to so badly believe, yet... After all the shit that had already accompanied her after the fall of her love, her heart had put up so many barriers just so to keep from hurting that painfully ever again.

"We must move now, just staying here risks those beings to find us." As he spoke, Arram slowly began to head off. Seras giving a weak cry, lifted her own legs and with a stumbling fashion, joined the cloaked skeleton's side as the yellowish grey clouds high above rumbled. Another sure sign of decaying areas, the clouds with the elemental life force drained from them, turned a dull yellowish grey. Seras watched those clouds, she felt her heart throb as the sadness welled up within her very soul. She could feel them, their pain, their suffering. The elementals who were unseen beings who controlled the elements all around the world, all spiritually connected and thus... when even one of them are taken by the decay's fatal grasp, they all feel the loss, the pain, the terror. With a trembling hand faintly covering her mouth, Seras stared forward with weak eyes, she felt sick. She could feel even the deaths of all those who had been here.. their souls forever trapped within this bubble of sorrow, forever being chased by the monstrosities who had arisen from the very bones littered all around.

"It will not rain, the clouds rumble but with no aid in the elemental life force, rain will be denied to these lands."

Seras jumping glanced over to Arram who was looking to the sky, even though lacking any muscles and flesh for a facial expression, Seras felt his anger, his sadness... Swallowing, Seras too looked forward, her heart aching deep within her chest... what were those sounds?

"Knowing your rank in the power of the night, no doubt this land is even more unpleasant for you... you can feel them I am guessing, the lost souls, the death, their final thoughts of terror and pain when the lands grabbed hold of their souls.. and no doubt you hcan hear their wails..."

Wails!

Seras blinking, fully tuned out Arram as he went on talking, and the undead queen looked around. Their wails, the cries of when they had died still bleed from these haunted lands as their wails of terrified lost souls cried, screamed, wailed all around, wanting to be heard, wanting to be freed.

"... trapped, they will never be free from these lands; this earth can be restored to its former power and glory.."

Hearing his words, Seras snapped her gaze right to his own, unaware of the small stream of crimson tears that rested upon her face. "restore... but how?" she whispered, oh how she wanted to see these souls free, to not have to feel such suffering and pain. Arram, oddly enough, pulled off a smile as he nodding to the woman, looked forward once more as they had come to a stop right on the very borderline of the land of lush to the decaying land of death. "There is an imbalance in the workings of right and wrong; good and evil. When your King fell by sacrificing his soul, there was no King of the Underworld, nor a King of this world who would haunt the shadows and nightmares of many. Lord Dracula was much more, _so_ much more then just an Undead King, and you already knew this, but how much did you think he was, for this world as for the one he had left so many years back... and when he fell, the balance fell out of place of powers..."

Thinking this hard and fast, Seras's mind clicked as she blinking, her eyes going wide, looked right at Arram. "Then... if Alucard was brought back..." She started, yet with a deep chuckle and a nod of his skull, Arram looked right at her with that skeletal grin once more. "yes.. the balance should be restored and the decay removed, but a problem my dear Undead Queen... much time as passed, and I had appeared to the fact that the doorway to repair this imbalance has open, the empty throne of Hell is now ready to accept its King once more, and with that his dark powers have resonated thus allowing us the chance to bring him back.. but... with that doorway opened, if a demon, human or Kin of the Night or Day where to stumble across that doorway..."

Seras felt the fear tear at her form as she looked at him. "Then a new king... but what of Alucard, could he still be brought back?" she asked, her voice barely audible, Seras had an idea of the answer and did not want to hear it. Arram sighing, looked to the sky as it gave off a low rumble, and rising his skeletal hand, rubbed his neck bones as he looked back to the queen before him. "If the throne were to seat a new king, all the powers of Dracula will become theirs making them the new Undead King and the King of the Underworld and..." looking forward once more, Arram gave into another slow and deep weary sigh. "... you would become their Queen, their mate for the dark powers you hold are Dracula's and if they got his power for their own, yours would become theirs as well thus binding you to them... as for Dracula, he would fade fully then, without a throne to return to, with no powers, no queen... the very existence of his being would fade and never be returned to the lands of life or death ever again... Dracula would die."

Seras hung her head as her nails digging in her palms making blood spill through her tightly clenched fingers. The tears poured from her shut eyes as her body trembled violently... She didn't want to hear it, no... it won't be... how could it? That throne was his and his alone!

"No... I refuse that... I will find him! I'll bring him back! I promised him I'd follow him into Hell, I'll bring him back!"

Without even waiting for Arram, Seras with determined tear stained crimson eyes, looked forward as she rising her feet, with a defiant form in her walk, the queen headed head first right into the decaying lands with no fear, her anger and fear of losing him was driving her... Arram sighing, watched her for a few more seconds as with a odd look upon his face, the man followed after. The Undead Queen's raw powers were growing, her barriers upon her heart were starting to show a faint release as her love and want to revive her lost King was all that she wanted. Arram smiled to this notion, this was what he was looking for in this woman when first meeting was so frail and truly pathetic to the name of Darkness. With their thoughts now in proper places, the Queen of Dracula and the Guardian of his powers and Throne went onward into the decaying land... unaware a single set of concealed eyes had seen and heard their words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black wolf ears flicked as the wolf in her full form glanced slowly to her right. The ruin's of Seattle, once bare and empty now was filled with hundreds if not thousands of kin. With a crisp clear early morning sky hanging over their heads as a few birds flew by, even though with a relaxing atmosphere, something was wrong. A being was withdrawing her hold on these lands after so long of ruling here in the shadows of humans and even after when the humans had fled these lands. "There they are... coming to our right..." the black wolf spoke in a soft tone as her mate, a brown hyena shifter, also in his true form, glanced over and saw them.

A man cloaked in a heavy black cloak as a woman clad in bondage lathered clothing as well as trench, headed their way. With chains grinding on his body, a coffin holding the many souls he had gathered from both enemies and victims hung on his lower back as for the woman. Residing on her back was a six foot long blade in a glossy black sheath lathered in silver draconic runes. With the thick leather strap and buckle resting on her front, both she even though short and her tall companion who keeps himself forever cloaked, looked foreboding.

"Why have they all come?"

The woman's voice spoke gently to the cloaked man beside her as they saw the many kin scattered all about, rising to their feet and watching with many colored eyes. "Lady Ebony." Hearing a man in the shadows to their left both man and woman stopped and stared intently to the vampire glad in commoners clothing standing there with his red eyes dancing with happiness and sorrow. "It is a shame you are leaving these lands, from my brethren and myself, we are sad to see you go, but if you can help this dying world, our prayers to the Dark Lord are for you." The vampire spoke as Ebony's sapphire eyes watched him while a gentle breeze kicked up allowing a few loose strands sticking out from underneath her jaxon blues, to gently flick about. "The Dark Lord has fallen long ago, your prayers will be unheard." Reign spoke in a dark hushed tone making the vampire fall back, his eyes no longer content and relaxed. "My apologies, I was just a fledgling when that had happened. We all cry for such a painful lost and wish we could set foot on the lands he lays to pay our respects. Even though gone in a physical form we believe he can be brought back, he is the Dark Lord after all, right?" the vampire mumbled weakly, unsure of himself.

The woman sighing, smiled gently as she nodded to the vampire. "He was powerful enough, and I believe he can pull it off... what is it?" she asked as the vampire o\looking behind him, weakly laughing, fell back as there stood a young girl, no older then ten... yet her crimson eyes gave away her real age. Wearing common black clothing and a warm jacket, her long tied back blond hair hung behind her as she stared respectfully right to Ebony as she stared back with the same near expression.

"Lady Ashter."

"Lady Ebony; you know the current reasoning of the decay. It has begun, you need to take your rightful place." The old vampire spoke, her voice, though young sounding, held much age and wisdom. Ebony narrowing her gaze, bared her fangs to the vampire elder. "I gave up that 'place' a long time ago, I do not intend to reclaim." As Ebony spoke, she looking forward once more, lifted her foot to walk once more. "Ebony! He will not come back properly without your help, nor his." Ashter spoke as she looking from Ebony, looked right at Reign who continued to stare forward. "even without my place filled, he will return, just he won't be _perfect_." Ebony spoke as she began to walk off. "If you do not take your place dire consequences will befall us!" Ashter practically yelled as she watched the two walk further away. "Lady..." the commoner vampire whispered her name as the elder vampire sighed deeply. "when night falls, we shall move out." The elder spoke as she turning began to head back into the building they were residing within for the daytime. The vampire watching her, weakly took in a shallow breath. "May I ask what type of consequences?" his voice in a mere whisper, his heart unsure if it wanted to hear her words.

The elder coming to a slow stop, sagged her shoulders as she looked forward to the ten other eagerly listening vampires be it of noble to commoner bloodlines. "The consequences are... he comes back, no longer undead, but just as the High Lord of Hell, his memories of this world will cease to be forgotten as will his queen's memories and... with no first undead king who was all our sire of darkness... Vampires will cease to exist no more then just dust upon the winds breath." As she finished her words, nothing met them but silence as all the vampires traded uneasy glances. "What... is so important then... of that Lady Ebony?" the commoner spoke weakly as he swallowed down his own trembling fears. Ashter turning, looked right to the man with sad red eyes. "You know how Lord Dracula is the pure evil for this world? Think on it while you rest, but for now, I am retreating to my chambers, do not bother me unless dire." And with that, the elder standing erect over the center of the rotting wooden floor, phased through out of sight to below where her coffin rested.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fog eerily crept all along the lands littered with bones of many and dead vegetation. Seras with a small sound passing her trembling lips, stumbled around a brown rotting human skeleton and swiftly fell alongside Arram once more who with a stern look upon his skeletal face, kept waking forward. "it's best to remain hushed, those soul takers are all around, any bones can combine and make one." Seras weakly watching him, stared forward herself. His words were not comforting her heart at all as she saw the many bones slaying about. With a sudden motion, Seras cried out as a hand crashing upon her left shoulder, slammed her into the ground as Arram, having pushed her, followed suit making his cloak cover both his and her body. "Hush! One is forming before us..." hearing his hushed words, Seras swallowing weakly, stared forward from the small gape of the cloak, and went rigid.

Bones, small at first, began to rise up as if held by unseen strings. Gathering up with small clicks as the bones collided in the air when flying to their destinations, within minuets, wings made of gathered bone fragments as large as small vehicles took shape. "Oh... god..." Seras whispered as she watched it shift and grow. As six minuets passed, there stood well over thirty feet tall, like that of a very mutated demonic tyrannosaurus with wings, it's skull made up of a fallen dragon's skull, held two blazing red eyes of light within the eye sockets. Jaws slowly parting, a faint growl issued from its form sending chills down Seras's back. sniffing the air, the beast turning to a hard left, began to trudge off. Its feet crushing bone that were not used in its creation. "Where is it going?" Seras barely whispered those words yet... the bones locked up. "Oh... shi- Run Seras, we have to move!" the red eyes staring right at them, with jaws parting, a violent bone shattering roar was unleashed as the monster rising up its legs, began to charge right for them.

Feeling the ground shake, Arram tossing the cloak off of their forms, rose up and began to run the opposite direction as Seras was frozen, her wide crimson eyes locked to the monster before her. "Seras, Run!" Arram yelled as he seeing she had not followed, with a panicked tone in his words, could do nothing but watch. Seras continued to lay there, her upper body held up by her elbows as her eyes were not moving from the monster before her as it slowing to a slow gait, did not falter its gaze from her own.

"Get out of there, it will rip you to shreds! Seras! You cannot die! This world, your king still needs you!"

Arram lurched forward, ready to defend yet stopped as the monster had come to a stop right befor Seras Victoria. With half parted jaws, Seras could smell its breath even though lacking a real mouth and lungs. Its red eyes locked soully upon her own, the demonic creation lowered its head slowly down coming in level with her own.

_Name_

Seras blinking, stared at it as she heard the odd hissing word in her mind. With a weak swallowing of an attempt to rid the knot in her throat, Seras spoke.

"Seras Victoria..."

Her voice was barely heard yet... rising tall with its wings flaring fully out, the monster looked right to Arram and stared deep into the eyeless gaze of the skeleton. With a low growl and a deep clawing into the dead ground, Arram fell back as the beast looked once more to Seras who flinched greatly. With a loud snapping of the jaws, the beast turning began to trudge off yet stopping. Waited.

Seras weakly looking from the beast to Arram, he saw her fearful gaze and sighed softly. "Follow it Seras... that is the head guardian of this dead land, it knows what the undead queen seeks, but do not dawdle or they will attack." Hearing him, Seras looked back to the skeletal monster as it remained standing there, giving a gurgling groan of annoyance. "What of you?" Seras spoke looking back to Arram who sighing, nodded his head ever so slightly to her. "I have been commanded to stay here, no one but the queen of Lord Dracula may go any further into these lands, you'll be fine, trust me." As he spoke those words in a lone tone, Seras looked to the commander of these lands, and with a weak moan, the undead queen, for Alucard, began to follow. Seeing her finally coming, the beast lifting its feet, began to walk off once more with Seras in tow. Her fear never ebbing, but for the shear fact to bring Alucard back, kept her going.

"Holy Sh-"

Seras stood there frozen as resting before her resided a single tree. Gnarled and full of branches twisted and mangled about, the trunk had runes carved into it... the runes from Hell. That though wasn't the only thing making Seras Victoria gape. To the right side of the elder tree, a massive claw made of stone rested there, fully unfurled in a forever silent rising from the ground below. It reminded her, oh how did it remind her of when Alucard had risen from the ground, though gone on both occasions, she had seen his rising in dreams, memories he had given her while they slept together. Through the memories and the sight before her, Seras realized the tree and that hands significant. This land was holding the right hand of Alucard's power. With her fear ebbing to the wanting of bringing her lost love back, Seras walking up to the tree, rose her hands up. Nearby the skeletal creation stood, watching, waiting... for something?

Seras uncaring of that creation anymore, felt the rough bark underneath her hands and she felt... a deep pulse. A craving, a wanting to be free. Half shutting her eyes, the undead felt the all so familiarity of this power. Blinking, Seras suddenly stumbled back as she looking around, saw nothing but darkness. The only radiating light came from her bare form. Her heart calming near instantly as realization of being in a mental realm, Seras smiled weakly towards the darkness. She felt him, so close as if there with her. "Alucard?" her voice echoed softly within the darkness's embrace, yet... gained no...

Seras jumping, turned to her left as she having heard that all so familiar wicked laughter, saw nothing. "Alucard... please... are you here?" her voice echoed even louder, yet... nothing. Always... nothing. With a small cry, Seras fell to her knees and hung her head as the tears slipped from her eyes. "Alucard... please... just to... hear your voice. I miss you... how can I go on.. without you? If I can't find you... I'm done. I've had enough, no more, let me fade away into dust. I give up living in this loneliness."

"_Have you learned nothing? Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. You lost it and yet still cling to it."_

Seras blinking, weakly looked up and saw a form, lathered in shadows, watching her. His voice... oh so much like... his. "Alucard..." How badly Seras wanted to find him, to see him, touch him... to be with him.

Within the swirling darkness, a spherical object as large as a baseball began to form right before her very form.

"_This is what you seek. His right hand. Even if you find all his powers and bring his form back, only the caress of the loves pain can bring back the lost King of all darkness."  
_

As the echoing voice, no longer with the touch of his, Seras saw the sphere take a small solid form. Made of nothing more then what seemed black glass, the object liked to be of a ring. Seras looking around didn't see that shadowy form no longer, yet... looking to the ring, the woman smiled weakly as she taking the cold glass like object into her hand, slipped it gingerly onto her right ring finger seeing it gave a perfect fit. That was when the roaring pain slammed through her very form.

Seras suddenly cringing, lurched forward as she felt very ill and fatigued from the fierce waves of savage pain. Half aware of the surroundings as she was so violently pulled from the mental realm back to the world of realty, Seras's form went rigid as she felt cool gentle fingers slip softly underneath her chin and caressing her neck, sliding just barely past her shirt's neckline.

_Be Strong... Seras_

Alucard's voice! Seras struggled to reawaken her crashing body, yet it was no use. She wanted to scream, to touch that invisible hand that continued to caress her neck and upper front with such a loving touch. Alucard! Her mind screamed as she fighting, regained only one part of her falling form. Her voice.

The mutated creation spun around hard and watched as Seras who having uttered a loud scream, slumped to the dead ground as black tendrils of light slinked over her form. Upon her right hand, a black ring form as well as runes of crimson took residence upon her right hand up to her elbow. As the creation watched her its red eyes glanced at the black tendrils as they rising from her form took on a vague form that shifting... the beast growling, snapped its jaws hard as a blazing red eye lacking a pupil watched the beast with a feral stare.

"_the right hand has been reclaimed by the queen of all undead."_

The giant rising claw by the now crumbling tree, grew cracks all around and with a low groan... shattered hard and faded to nothing but a pool of dust as the tree; now resided upon the ground as a pile of black ash gently swirling about by a faint breeze. Seras though, remained there, still, silent... unconscious. The red eyes of the creature watched her as it slowly making its way to her fallen form, growled at the woman and awaited a response. Gaining none, it advanced with jaws slowly opening right above her small form.

Arram turned sharply as the beast seemingly appearing out of no where dropped a limp body of Seras Victoria by Arram's feet. Seeing the runes and ring upon her right arm and hand, Arram looked once more the beast as high above the morning sky was just starting to lighten up the nights dark embrace. With its red eyes watching Arram, the creature slowly nodded its mighty head as bone fragments began to flick off of its form.

_Leave Now_

Arram understanding this direct order from the crumbling commander, went over and kneeling beside the fallen queen, scooped her up in his skeletal arms. Upon rising to his feet once more, the creation was once more a pile of bones scattered about. Awaiting for anyone else who could survive the lands fatal touch to travel this far inland.

Wasting no time, Arram left that land with Seras in his arms. Upon walking out of the decays borders, Arram stopping watched Seras, or rather, the ring and runes upon her right arm. With a violent blaze, both the ring and the runes began to glow a vivid crimson. "So.. you found the right hand..." with a tone that seemed trouble, Arram watched as tendrils of dull red light lifting from Seras's right arm, began to entangle themselves upon, within and around Arram's own right arm. Wherever they touched, veins began to rejuvenate after being shriveled up while muscle tissue was restoring itself into fresh red meat while flesh, grey with still a stench and look of decay, began to over the arm from shoulder to his fingers tips. "Shit.. not good..." watching the grey flesh half consume his right arm, Arram hurried his speed. This was not to happen, not this soon. Suddenly Arram's mind clicking, nearly sent both him and a unconscious undead royal in his arms tumbling down a ravine side. Standing erect as even though lacking a heart, felt it in a throat he did not have. She had not reclaimed her throne!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: So.. what do you all think? Good? Bad? Reviews, and ah yes, No I have not forgotten about Alucard's sister, she will return, that is a promise. And of the guardians part, Yes I do remember the four. Then again, just a small idea, but not giving away anything, Arram could be a guardian to something else, but what? Hmm? (smiles crookedly) All in good time... Anywho, before Rouge kills me, I shall run to my cavern of DOOM and write more, I jsut pray that the floppy I am using will work and no more fuckin snow and ice, till then, ciao for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm still alive and kickin, so that means I did something right (Thanks for not killin me Rouge!) Anywho, as to what is going on, hopefully this chapter will clear things up, if not, I can always send a small message to whomever wishes a full description of the current standings within my story, but for now, thank you for the reviews and we are off once more.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flames crackled and popped in a small fire pit constructed by a circle of large rocks. Three sticks containing large fish on one end were held over the flames letting the scaled flesh sizzle and crackle. Sitting nearby huddled underneath a giant what seemed bubble of sleeping bag, Ebony sat there, sleeping bag held up to her nose, her sapphire eyes watched the fish cook as crickets chattered all around during the middle of this chilly night.

With blade and coffin sitting beside each other to the far right, Reign was off doing whatever a second in command of Hell did... most likely taking a piss, a very long piss. With a heavy sigh, the woman closed her eyes feeling the want to sleep fall on her very body. They had been traveling for a good week now trying to find a certain area of land in the United States. Reign though... was acting strange, ever since their reuniting after about eight hundred years ago, he had begun to lose that hard exterior and silence, now he spoke more often and showed much more emotion then before, yet right now... ever since they had started this journey, he started to act antsy. Also shifting his weight, wandering off, looking around as if a nervous predator feeling stalked... but by what?

With a deep breath leaving her lungs, Ebony huddled deeper into her cocoon of sleeping bag as she continued watching the fish with weary eyes. She was human when she had met Reign so long ago, he didn't even go by that name when they had met, nor did she go by Ebony at the time. Then the war came and everything changed, something had awoken within their souls and beings causing them to go their separate ways for many years. And when they had met, he had changed into a silent killing machine. Yet now... a small smile fell upon her concealed lips, he was becoming more and more like the man she had fallen in love with.

"The fish is on fire."

Jumping hard from his sudden voice right by her left ear, Ebony looking at the fish saw two of the three where ablaze. "Oh shit!" with a mad tossing of her sleeping bag on top of Reign's head, Ebony swiftly pulled the fish from the flames and blew the flames out leaving half charred fish. With a disgruntled expression upon her face, Reign rising to his feet from the kneeling position, chuckled softly as he planting the sleeping bag onto Ebony's head, took one of the charred fish from her grasp and tossing his cloak to the sword and coffin, proceeded in sitting down across from her with the flames in between them. the man resting his back onto a tree's rough bark, began to eat the burnt fish with timid grace. Ebony, pulling the sleeping bag from her own head, smiled weakly at Reign who looking to her, gave a lusty wink of his yellow feline eye as he lowered the fish from his lips. "You could use some cooking classes, but not bad." He chuckled. Ebony with a lost look, growled as she promptly flipped him off merely gained a laugh as he went back to eating.

Eyeing her own meal, Ebony gently sank her fangs into the crunchy flesh and began to eat as well. Indeed, her cooking skills needed a bit of work. You would think after well over a thousand years her cooking would have improved. "Here... eat the fish that didn't burn, I'll finish that one." Hearing Reign's words, and seeing him head over to her left side with a opened hand offered. Ebony smiling eyed her fish, "You sure... this one is more burnt then the other... huh?" With a fast swipe, Reign having pilfered the fish from Ebony's hand, sat heavily beside her and proceeded to gorge happily on the burned fish.

Ebony watching him, smiled weakly and went on to eating the other fish. "So... will you retake it?" choking heavily, Ebony spitting the chunk of fish out, glared right at Reign as he was merely still eating the fish with his eyes staring at the fire before them. her anger dissipating as fast as it had raged, Ebony grumbling, looked back to the fish she was in the process of consuming. "I gave up... that position a long time ago... anyone who wants it, can have it, I'm done." Ebony murmured those words so softly as she began to nibble on the fish once more. Reign watching her, sighed heavily and went on eating as well, not tempting to pursue the question any further. Once thriving in Hell alongside the High Lord himself, Reign had forgotten his true name and had near forgotten how to have fun, to just relax. It was always death, terror, fire, pain and suffering. He had aided the Dark Lord so many times in maiming souls sent down from a life of darkness and lack of any light in their hearts. Though most who were sent to his Lord held no heart within them. Now here he rested, beside the woman he had fallen in love with so long ago when they were still human, and thought to have never seen again, let alone take him back after where he had been and done for so many years.

He was grateful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras awoke slowly as she laying upon hard cold ground, heard not to far off, water trickling as well as a soft rustle of cloth. With a weak groan leaving her dry lips, the undead pried her eyes open seeing a rocky ceiling at least ten feet high. "You've been out for a week, in case you are wondering." Hearing Arram's voice, Seras turning her head to the left saw him sitting by what seemed a cave mouth that had trickles of water running from the caves gaping maw. "Did... you injure yourself?" clearly not bothered by how long she had been out, Seras promptly sat up and proceeded to rub her watery eyes as Arram's form went rigid as he had finished tucking up the cloth gauze that he had wrapped all around his right arm. "No, it seems when we gain a piece of the Dark Lord, my body begins to regenerate, yet it the current moment with only the right hand found, whatever regenerates will not look appeasing to the eyes of even an undead." Arram mere grumbled the words as Seras having risen to her feet with a prompt yawn and cracking of her joints, headed timidly over to Arram's side.

"so... what has regenerated?" Seras asked as she sitting down rather roughly beside Arram, had her crimson eyes staring out at the night forest before them with the rain coming down heavily. "My... right arm." Seras swiftly looked to Arram and to his bandaged up arm. "Your..." eyeing him with cautious eyes, Seras fought the sudden urge to move away from this man. "What are you? Really?" Seras spoke, her tone low and suspicious. Arram nodding weakly to her, looked out at the rains. "what I am... that is rather amusing you ask me that, for, I do not know either." Seras blinking, just stared at him as his words sank in. "how do you not know who or what you are?" the undead asked softly gaining Arram's unseen gaze. "Simple; I merely awoke with the knowledge of what needs to be done, and with the knowledge when bits of my body regenerates, something has gone wrong." That made Seras weakly look at the man with worried eyes. "Wrong? Alucard?"

"No. what you did was what was needed to be done, it is that someone has not retaken the throne of light making this world even more imbalanced... Listen to me Seras, now referring to a child's game of old, you remember ever making people guess a word by choosing letters and if you don't guess correctly, you begin to draw a hanging man, yes?" Seeing Seras's mind click into slow remembrance, Arram sighing weakly, went on. "Now with that in your mind, think of me as that hang man, and already an arm has been drawn, but it is not a letter or a small item that is being missed, it is a being, or rather a throne lacking that being." Feeling rather ill in the stomach, Seras weakly looked to the rains. "And... what happens if that throne is not claimed? Will Alucard still be able to be revived?"

Arram chuckling dryly, nodded to the undead as she looked once more to his skull. "He will, but at a dire cost. Memories that both you and he hold dear will be lost, and with nothing to claim him to this world, he will return as the Dark Lord and nothing more, thus all vampires who are in existence will become nothing but dust, even you... will become dust. This is the outcome of the revival of your king, that is, unless the one we need reclaims the empty throne that which is for the Light as Lord Dracula's throne is that of the Dark. Without, the imbalance remains and all you succeed in doing is bringing back the High Lord of Hell who will no more be your king nor lover."

Seeing the undead's face go whiter then he had ever thought to see, Arram sighing deeply, looked to the caves entrance seeing the rains were lightening up. "With a week passing, we need to get moving, we're just outside Waterford, Ireland and the next area we must head to if you can handle those skeleton beasts, would be China." Arram's voice faded as he while speaking, turned to look to Seras, saw her weakly looking forward with what seemed glazed eyes. "Seras?" the woman hearing his words, gave a very weak smile that barely showed on her pale trembling lips. "He'll... forget, even I will... and become dust... all because... of..." Seras jumped violently as Arram having closed the space between them, wrapped his left skeletal arm over her shaking shoulders. "Do you wish to go through with this? I am here to revive him, but I cannot do this without you. Yet I will understand if you do not wish to go on with this."

"I can't be with him either way... he won't be alive if I stop... and when he is, I'll be gone and he won't even remember me... all because of this imbalance... how... how can I fix that? I want to be with him Arram!" the shear pain and torment that ruled within her crimson gaze, Arram sighing, looked at her. "I know..." with a small sound leaving Seras, she looked down as she wringed her trembling hands together. Arram watching her, shook his head as he slipping his arm from her shoulders, rose to his feet and headed to the caves gaping maw. "If you would like to... let us continue in finding all the remains of Dracula, and when we are down to the last one, find the one who owns the throne of light and see if we can persuade her to reclaim it."

Seras with a bitter laugh, stumbled to her own feet and proceeded to stare outside. "How? She didn't want her throne, why would she take it now?" and with that, the woman began to slowly head for outside as the cloud filled sky was just beginning to get consumed by the nights touch. "You will be surprised then dear Seras.. while I regenerate with each retrieval of your King's being, you remember Reign?" Seras stopping, turned her sideways gaze ever so slightly to Arram who watched her. "Yeah... He was the second in command of... Alucard... he is the lover of who is the owner of that nightclub that collapsed a few hundred years back..."

Arram, even though a skeleton, gave into a crooked smirk. "that's correct, second in command, and the very lover to whom we need to reclaim a certain throne... both very important to know, for they are connected and shall aid in bringing her to us."

"How?"

"I was just about to get there, patience Seras." Arram was thoroughly impressed by how Seras's hope no matter what, was always there, aiding her heart into moving on. He knew it was that very hope that had aided in her survival for so many years. "Because of his rank, one below Dracula, he was given the opportunity to take the throne when it became empty, hence also, he can also find and claim any powers Dracula had left behind, like the right hand, yet he had refused the throne and thus, whenever we succeeded in finding a bit of Dracula's self, I regenerate and he... begins to decay."

Seras blinking, just stared at Arram. "I'm.. confused..." he weakly stated gaining a grin from him as he nodding, stared up at the cloudy sky as a few geese flew over. "If his lover is to reclaim her throne, the imbalance is half set properly and both my regeneration and his decay will ebb and we both shall return to normal, or as normal as you may wish to call us. Also if she reclaims her lost throne, vampires will not cease to exist nor will you or Dracula forget each other." Seras with a small breath passing her lips, also looked to the sky as a single dragon chased after the migrating water fowl. "So why not find them first?" Seras spoke in a low voice gaining Arram's gaze as he smiled slightly. "Because, with the knowledge I have of Reign, he will say nothing to her of his decay until it becomes obvious, so it seems wise to get him in the state of near unrecognizable, but to do that."

Seras sighing heavily, rubbed her weary eyes as Arram looking up saw the dragon fleeing from a much larger wyvern. "So why China next? Isn't it fully consumed by the decay?" the undead spoke, Arram laughing dryly, nodded "Yes, by my guess of how much it has taken with its death clutches, it may contain the very essence of your fallen King. Besides, within the ways of travel, there are five other decaying areas that seem to be holding those creations of skeletal remains." As Arram had spoken, the man with his thick black cloak covering his body, headed forth into the consuming night as Seras, watching him, gave in to a weak murmur as she followed after. The Queen's mind racing as to what to do, so much was at stake and so much could happen. She felt lost and unsure of herself. Could she really bring back Alucard before another claimed the throne? Or worse, not having the other claim her own throne, Alucard returns but forgets everything... while She and the other vampires fade from existence.

Yet...

Be Strong Seras

Remembering his voice, those words, Seras looked to the black ring upon her right ring finger. Within its glossy body, she saw it, a faint flicker of a red fire. A fire she knew all to well. Alucard's very power. "Be strong... I will, for you Alucard... and for me." Crimson eyes carrying a hard look. Seras looking forward, walked along side Arram. _I will be strong, for both of us! _With shoulders held back, Seras bore a very small yet visible smile.

"Arram."

"Is there something you wish to say Seras?" Arram spoke having heard her voice, no longer carrying such a high tone of her pains and worries. Seras staring forward continued to grin as far off in the forest a owl called out. "it has been to long... before we go to any other decaying lands, I wish to partake in a tour of a city." Chuckling, Arram eyed her, "Oh really? Or did you mean a tour of the humans who are thriving within a city?" Yet gaining instead of words, Arram heard Seras's wicked laugh as within her eyes, a red fire blazed. It was time she retook her place as the Queen of all Undead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey fucker."

Deep within a crater of decay and fog, a single five foot tall black bird with a elongated tail, stood, staring intently at a black marble encased body of Maxwell. With his golden red eyes blazing from his ebony body, Haku chuckled wickedly toward this former enemy of the world of both light and dark. "Long time and still you are not granted any freedom, oh poor pathetic soul, what would you do if you broke free? Hmm? To be honest, you were a lot easier to deal with then this decay consuming this world and this bloody imbalance of power that is condemning us all. Then again, you as the Dark Lord, I would rather live in this dying world then you as a ruler."

"Why do you speak to that monster?"

Hakuyaoshi spun around hard and narrowing his gaze, smirked at the man before him. "Well, if it isn't Anderson, where is your ward, they are normally not far behind."

"You already know the condition of this planet, and yet you stand here; throwing jokes to a monster entombed in marble." Hearing his voice, Hakuyaoshi smirking, shrugged to Anderson who was glad in a buttoned up grey trench. "I could care less what happens, as long as I enjoy my life for as long as it is willing to remain with me. So when the time comes I return to dust, I can at least go knowing I didn't waste my life worrying, stressing nor being hassled by needing to be a 'proper royal'." As Haku spoke, with golden sparks rippling over his body, the man changing back stood there within his loose clothing. Having his braided hair hanging over his left shoulder, the man smirked, baring his fangs. "I choose the life of a loner, a life without needing to answer people's woes and fears, I fucking could care less of their problems, Hell if I could, I would rid myself of this undead crown given to me for being a hybrid."

"Are you sure that would be such a wise choice?"

"A Loner? What of that woman you seem to chase whenever she is near?"

Hakuyaoshi turning, chuckled as his eyes fell upon two woman clad in black trench coats. "Well, here they are, Yumie and Heinkel, tell me, have you allowed Yumiko out at all?" Yumie with her red eyes flaring with rage, drew her sword up allowing the quarter moon's light shine off of the steel blade. "No Yumie. So Hakuyaoshi, you'd be willing to throw down your crown... you'd become nothing more then just another vampire, not even close to Dracula ever again." Hakuyaoshi shrugged as he watched her while Yumie shot very nasty stares to him. "That is probably the only reason why I keep it, but then again, with no Dracula, we royals are the power holders here, so you better watch your tongues around me." Flaring his arms out on either side of his body, black feathers began to emerge as once more, his body began to shift and change.

"You will die for your insolent words vampire!"

"Yumie!"

Ignoring Heinkel's voice, Yumie, with blade raised, lunged right for Haku. Haku though... with fog swirling in a annoyed dance, Haku wearing a grin of cruel wickedness, stood there half changed into the black bird as within his half formed right hand, was Yumie's neck. Struggling hard, the woman's vicious red eyes looked down at him as his grip tightened ever so much upon her neck making her body unable to move from neck down. "Now, Now... learn to control your rage dear Yumie, and have you not forgotten you are also a vampire? Or has being a slayer for so long clogged your mind even after these eight hundred years passing?" with a near lazy toss of his mutated arm allowing the full transformation to finish up, Yumie yelling slammed hard into the ground as with a violent screech, Haku no longer in the form of a human like state, slammed into the night sky as his loud call sounded to be mutated mocking laughter to those who stood beneath him staring up at him.

Yumie coughing dirt from her mouth, yelled harsh words to the night sky as Heinkel grabbing Yumie's sword that laid nearby, headed over to her fallen comrade as Anderson also made his way to them. "clearly he is in search of something, what was it you had heard from that cloaked man with Seras?" Anderson spoke as he with his short cropped blond hair, walked past the two as Yumie sheathing her blade, rose to her feet as Heinkel watched Anderson. "Something about Dracula's throne now capable of being claimed, you think Haku?"

"Not until Hell froze over, that... mindless ass hole could care less of anyone but himself." Yumie growled violently as she with sheathed sword hanging lazily over her right shoulder, joined Heinkel's left side. "Do not forget about that one woman who thrives in Japan, he seems to have a weak spot there... Yumie, Heinkel, I do believe it is time to take a small visit to Japan."

Yumie turning eyed Anderson with a narrowed crimson gaze. "Why? Do you want to find her and question her? I see no gain in this _detour_ of yours." Anderson watching her, merely smiled as he went past the two women. "Simple, we find her, question her about Hakuyaoshi and possibly find out what he is 'seeking'."

"The question I have for you is what is it you want so much from Hakuyaoshi? He seems like a very weak candidate to gain anything other then a headache."

Hearing a woman's voice with a murmur of a engine, Heinkel and Yumie drawing their weapons turned to their hard left as Anderson prepping his own weapon, stared out to the crater's edge.

With the motorcycle's light beam shinning through the dense swirling fog, a woman glad in black clothing lathered in chains. Anderson, walking past the woman stood there and watched her silhouetted form.

"Luran, what business do you have here? His statue has disappeared!" Anderson's voice echoed through the muggy night as they gained back a swift laugh from Luran; Alucard's sister. "Yes I know that, but is it wrong for a little sister to pay respects to the area her sibling's life was lost?"

"Enough with your sarcasm! Why are you here?!"

Watching Yumie, Luran making a tut-tut noise with her tongue, smirked at the woman. "He was right about one thing, learn patience or take something to control your mood swings." Taking her unseen gaze from Yumie and resting it upon Anderson, the woman nodded to the former slayer for the Vatican. "if it is true to what I hear, you are already aware of Seras's intentions, and no, that is not what Hakuyaoshi seeks... would you believe he is actually starting to lose the Loner's itch?" Anderson watching her ,smiled slightly as he putting away his guns, stepped forward to try and get a better look of the woman before him. "so do tell, what does he seek?"

Luran chuckling, shrugged. "Something about a multi eye, no idea who exactly, he knows what he wants but doesn't know how to obtain it... but enough of the mindless chatter of a love struck hybrid, and unto more pressing concerns. We vampires have a problem."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness, always the darkness.

_S..._

Unable to see anything, a lone figure always shifting, carrying a glow upon the very outline of his fallen form, laid there.

No sounds, no voices.

Lips moved, unseen in this forever spanning darkness. No voice was found nor the energy to do anything other then lay there.

Everything was gone, forever lost.

A weak whisper lifted into the darkness as eyes remained shut upon a very pale face. Constantly shifting from skeleton, to organs, blood lathered, flesh, clothed, and back again. Always changing, shifting from, human, to bats, to a canine; always changing.

Never being able to return, to return...

To her...

"Seras..."

her name, his whisper, seeming to forever echo in the darkness as he laid there. A pain, a loss, a anger, a fiery rage. She will never be his again, never be there with her again... to never touch her, see her, nor even hear her voice ever again.

Memories always flooding his mind. Beginning, middle... and to the end. Memories was all he had to hold onto. His heart constantly being torn apart, pain forever binding his body together, refusing his soul to be ripped away and remade into new souls. For her... he was fighting to not fade.

Like his Queen; he too did not give up on hope.

_I will be strong, for both of us!_

Her voice roared loudly making his eardrums pulsate with pain at such the defiance. Cringing, the form in whichever form could do no more then grit his teeth as the voice continued to echo all around within this cavernous darkness. As hard as he wanted, he couldn't respond, he heard that voice, oh that sweet, sweet voice... and here he couldn't even respond.

The form, always shifting felt it.. from elbow down on his right arm, the forever shifting flesh, bones and body, solidify leaving nothing but a bare pale arm as upon his right ring finger, a rune of black rested.

Even with the arm, he could not move.

Sadness racked his chest as he continued to forever change, the very ways of life tugging at his soul, trying to pull it apart to end his existence for good.

No!

Gripping his right hand into a tight fist, the shifting slowed ever so slightly as he began to fight even more. If she could do such and go into such a dangerous mission of revival, he could hold on for a while longer.

_I too, will be strong for us both..._

With a defiant parting of his lips, the form gave into a silent scream of defiance, even though silent, the darkness all around him rippled, yet stayed put. He was not even close to being strong enough to break these chains, but... if his Queen was trying hard to find him, to revive him, he will do his part and remain alive. He will remain so he can see her again!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: (sighs) I was really hoping his revival was going to be much faster then how it is going, but oh well, Hell I just may start a fourth story 'After Alucard's revival' Who knows, In any case, thank you for the reviews, more are always welcomed, and as promised whenever or however long it takes, More will be soon on its way, till then, take care!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Anywho... I am trying to see just how many reviews I can get from this story, thanks to all who have written them and here is some more! Enjoy!

Zuranna: (blinks and looks to Alexial) I think she may have forgotten some characters...

Me: ... (sighs)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Integra?"

A woman cloaked in shadows stood by a large picture window that stared out at the night life of the city below. A man who having spoken the name, made his way over to her side as she wit ha heavy sigh, gave a sideways glance to him. "Look at them Walter, the decay is less then a mile from the city and people still go on living their lives." With a small smile pressed upon her pale lips, the woman's crimson eyes still held behind glasses that held no use to her but familiarity, narrowed slightly. "We gain immortality and still I cannot figure out why we are all granted life, from what I see life is nothing but misery, trouble is always there and always causing pain. So why go on living?" the woman spoke the words softly as a faint moisture fog appeared on the glass right across from her speaking lips. Walter smiling slightly, nodded as he, with the age of a man in his mid twenties, wore a monocle upon his right crimson eye, also looked out to the city below. "It's the want to live, a animal instinct everyone and everything holds, and other then that, it's the happy moments that we want to keep living, we all want to see and feel more of those moments, and with no knowledge of what happens after we die, we continue to want to live in this life."

The woman thinking this over, smiled and shrugging her shoulders, turned her back to the window as with a silent command, lights along the walls slowly drew light around them exposing an office room with a desk to the right made of the finest black oak and covered in many random documents. The walls were with maple wood panels as the floor was ivory marble tiles. From across the window by near twenty five feet, two huge wooden doors resided with a word engraved on either side of them. 'Hellsing'. Integra Wingates Hellsing, wearing a suit of the finest ebony touch with a crimson tie on a white shirt underneath the jacket, she with her long golden hair down to her rear, even though a vampire, still held her authority and beauty. "It's rather amusing, that those of mortal lives wish to live so to not regret their lives when death comes to reclaim them, while us granted with immortality... just live to live, with the knowledge that one day we will die, but without knowing when that is, we too somehow live a more extreme life that mortals take."

Walter the retainer for this woman for so long, turned and watched her. For old loves of his life before being undead, he still wore his black butler like clothing, yet, no longer were they clothes for being a butler, but one of a hunter. No longer did they hunt those that roamed the night, but those that abused their powers.

Even after all these years of passing, Hellsing still thrived.

"Enough of this talk, Walter, what news do you bring of your last hunt?" As Integra spoke, the woman sitting down at her desk, began to read the many documents scattered upon her work area. Walter nodding, smiled dryly to her, "The decay is beginning to grow worse and upon that, I am starting to notice those of kin who try to live by the borderline of these decaying areas are starting to go into a state of blind fury and madness as well as their forms mutating and changing. So far there have been over two hundred reports of these transformations and well, the hunt I had gone on bothered me greatly."

Integra blinking, looked up from her work and eyed Walter over the rim of her glasses. "Bothered? That is unlike you, the hunt? What was it? A rouge wolf who had forgotten his place?" Integra asked, Walter sighing slowly nodded. "yes... but... where and when I found him, was at the borderline of the nearby decay and when I found him, he no longer looked like a wolf, but something... monstrous, as if decaying from the inside out and his flesh, looked to be slipping off of his body. Even his eyes no longer held a sign of a soul, but-"

"Let me guess, an empty void, as if nothing thrived within but madness and bloodlust?"

Walter and Integra threw their gazes right over to the oak doors as with them still firmly shut, a man stood there. A single golden red eye stared back at them as his hands were leisurely stuffed into his pockets upon a black chain lathered trench coat. With his long braided hair hanging behind him, Haku gave into a crooked smile.

Integra narrowing her crimson eyes, watched him. "Hakuyaoshi; to what brings a royal here?" the woman spoke in a near mocking tone. This just made Haku smile even more. "oh really nothing, I was just passing through and saw the very thing Walter here had mentioned. I am surprised that you were not aware Walter, seeing you both are now well over, how old? Eight hundred was it?" Integra's eyes flared as she grew enraged of this man's cockiness, he had no respect, no show for any consideration except for his own well being. "What of it, if that is all you have to say, then leave, your presence annoys me." Integra growled gaining Haku's full stare as the man merely began to outright laugh. "I am just curious if your knowledge on that decay, or were you never notified that whenever those who get near the decay, their soul is taken from their bodies as tortured and souls full of agony, misery, or just shear rage or bloodlust, consume and take over these empty shells and change them to what those souls require to thrive in such a state." With a shrug of his shoulders, the man sighed and grinned towards the woman. "Then again, if you are the almighty Hellsing, then you must have already known, yes? Oh, you don't know? You cannot recall ever receiving such news? Oh me, I am shocked."

Papers flew from the desk top as Integra violently rising from her chair causing it to crash loudly unto the floor, pointed her guns right at Haku's chest who carelessly grinned and lazily rose his hands halfway up in a mock surrender. "Please, don't shoot, I don't want to die!" Laughing cruelly, Haku watched Integra as Walter nearby prepped his diamond filament wires. "Leave, now. I have no patience nor the time to deal with you." Integra's voice hissed venom as she watched him with near untamed rage. Hakuyaoshi felt her rage and rise of her power, he saw the flecks of red light slowly flicker over her form. "Alright, I shall leave, for the shear fact your company is most hostile, but remember this oh dear Hellsing."

With a fluid motion, Integra lurched back as Haku with a cruel grin upon his pale lips, was no more then five inches from Integra's face as within each of his clawed hands. Metal grinded as he easily clamped the gun barrels into themselves. "With Alucard gone, the remainder of us royals are now the strongest as they come." Haku spoke as he narrowed his single exposed golden red eye, his left concealed underneath a matt of his golden black banes.

"Your judgment to that is incorrect."

Seeing the glimmer of the advancing filament wires, Haku leapt back and gracefully landed where he had previously stood. Integra glaring at him with such malice, lowered her arms, yet her hands still tightly gripped the now useless guns. Walter with his wires retracting back into his grasp, watched Haku through his monocle as the vampire also watched the slayer with clouded interest. "Incorrect? How so? Alucard as I recall was incased in stone, thus the other royals reign strong now." Haku spoke, Walter though grinned to this and nodded to Haku in a almost kind gesture. "What of Seras Victoria? Was she not the Queen of Alucard?" Haku blinking, began to outright laugh. "Stop your laughter, I order you to stop!" Integra clearly wanting to put a bullet through this man then talk, her body was now giving off a full crimson glow.

Haku wiping his tearing eyes, once more covering the left as he looked at them with his right. "Seras is a joke, she had lost her will to live ever since Alucard's fall. Yes she outranks the rest of us royals, but without the want to live, she is even lesser then you. Well, my time has come to an end with you, tata for now." With a sideways click of his heels together is if about to do a formal salute, Haku with a wicked grin upon his lips, just faded from sight making the lights around flicker heavily.

Walter sighing heavily after a few minuets of tense silence, looked over to Integra as she was already in the process of picking up her chair and fallen papers, her guns, now just crumbled paperweights sitting upon her desk. "as much as we dislike his presence, do you think what he had spoken was true?" Walter asked as he pocketing his weapon of choice, went to join in with Integra's clean up of her office.

"As much as I really hate to admit, I believe he is, but here's a question, why did he choose to come here in the first place? Walter, we need to look further into this... I do believe there is more going on then what we first anticipated."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My god..."

Ebony in her dragon like state, stood there on the edge of a decaying land concealed within Illinois. Having fully consumed Chicago, skeletons were strewn all around as well as many small skeletal creations. Hearing a few screams not far off, she saw a skeletal raptor like monster running down the street after five fleeing kin. the decays grasp was getting worse, in small areas of decay where these skeletal beings thrived, they were now capable of leaving the decay's embrace for short periods without falling apart, allowing them to savagely kill those who were nearby at that given moment in time.

"we should keep moving."

Jumping at his voice, Ebony resettling her black feather wings upon her back, turning, with her dragon muzzle looking over to her right... saw Reign come over. Concealed by his cloak like always, the chains over his front grinded loudly as he came to a stop before her. "it's spreading even faster now and who we sought here was just killed a good two days ago, there is no reason to remain." Hearing his words, Ebony looking to the skeletal remains strewn about on last time, sighed deeply as she turning her back to it all, began to head off with Reign silently following alongside her. "We need to find someone, anyone who has knowledge of breaking the chains of a royal from their throne." Ebony spoke as they both casually walked past two skeletal raptor monsters who were busy tearing apart two women with weapons on them; clearly they were or at least were once at some time, slayers; hunters.

"With Harold gone, there is only one who remains but cannot be found on this side of the planet. We'll have to get close to your throne to find a way to break your bond to it."

Hearing Reign above the grinding chains on his body, Ebony sighed deeply as she with her left clawed hand, gently itched underneath her chin. "Yeah, but she's a vampire, she would rather be trying to get me to retake the throne then to shatter the link."

"She may, or may help find another suitor that will better fit your throne then yourself."

Hearing his words, Ebony merely smirked. "Yeah right, you have to be a descendent from a god or a goddess to claim that throne. Just like Dracula who is a descendent from the mortal god, I am the descendent from the goddess of magic, anyone who is lesser then that ranking will be consumed and forever trapped in that throne." Ebony grumbled as she flicked her whip like tail faintly about behind her. A shear sign of her mind in deep thought. Reign watching her with unseen eyes, allowed a deep sigh to pass his lips. "All in all, something needs to be done quick or this world will perish." Ebony hearing him, nodded as she weakly looked to him as they continued on walking. "I know, Dracula needs to be restored, but if we were to even get near those who wish for his return, they would immediately want me to return to my own throne to help the imbalance right itself even more."

Reign watching her, drew in a slow breath into deep lungs concealed within his chest. "Even so, seeing Harold is gone, we have no other choice but-"

"... To go to the other side of this world, I know... but I really do not want to." She grumbled as her wings lifted ever so slightly. Reign drawing to her side, slid a strong bondage lathered arm over her shoulders and pulled her into his side as they went onward. "I know, but we must, either way that is our next destination. So transportation..."

Ebony couldn't help but smile at this note, seeing he was a land creature, a demonic Siberian tiger, and she a... dragon. "I ought to charge you for the ride." Yet without waiting for a response, Ebony, blazing a vivid blue, began to shift, change, and grow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am not going in there!"

Arram stopping in mid step turned and stared at Seras as she with wide fearful eyes watched the decaying area they were to intrude upon next. Instead of dragon, dinosaur like creations running amuck, it was pulled together kin bones with that of humans. Then again this decaying land was much smaller then the last so couldn't sustain such large creations, so the bones settled for smaller ones.

Being smaller, Arram just gaped at Seras.

"Why not? They're smaller! You could handle a twenty foot tall dragon monster and here you can't handle the tallest eight foot being?"

Seras shaking her head, weakly looked out at the walking creations that stalked the border on their side. They had been aware of these two for some time now and gave into watery growls and hisses, their 'attempt' of luring the two into the lands of death.

Arram sighing heavily, went over and stopped right in front of Seras, blocking her view. With a weak noise, the undead slowly pulled her crimson eyes up to Arram's sightless gaze. "Why are you so afraid of them? they're much smaller then the last, easier to take down."

"It's not what they are..."

hearing her small voice just seemingly a whisper, Arram watched her as she wringing her hands together, hung her head. "They... are... this land... was the burial grounds... after... the last war when Alucard... was still alive..."

Arram hearing this, sighed slowly as he turning, stared out at the lands as the creations... have stopped moving and stared solely at them, or rather, they stared only at Seras who had crimson tears slipping down her face. "Burial... so wait, you buried them in Vienna, Austria? Wasn't the war primarily located in England?" Sniffing, Seras gathering her courage, looked up at the silent and still creations with sad eyes as she nodded weakly. "yes, but, there was still fights beyond England's borders... many clans and packs that were good friends of mine... died. Our own burial grounds in England were filled, so... this was t he next best thing seeing Austria where these clans and packs home, and when Vienna was destroyed by... Maxwell's.. demon armies, all that was left was corrupted ground. To fix this and give peace and eternal rest to our fallen comrades, myself and a good few of my comrades and friends helped in the burial here, it gave back what was needed... rest, purification, and eternal peace to the lost souls of that war."

Wiping her eyes as her last few words were low, Arram watched oddly as Seras began to slowly head for the decays border as if being called. A single skeletal creation stepped forward. It's bones changing wildly along its body until... there stood a harpy skeleton with steel feathers running down the wing bones. With a watery laugh and smile, Seras's sad eyes watched the harpy as they stood no further then three feet apart from each other.

"Ryuichi..."

Hearing the harpy leader's name of Dark Moon with steel winged harpies, Arram watched them. the knowledge he was given when having awoken at Dracula's gravesite, was that the Dark Moon clan was wiped out less then ten years ago... by the raging slaughters of the demons who had come to this world from the gateways of Hell as a final defiance, but was swiftly put in their place by the kin who were tired of demons ravaging these lands. The only survivor was a soft wing, the only one welcomed into the clan by Ryuichi himself; Toska, Ryuichi's mate with two unborn babies.. no doubt having been born no less then nine years ago. Such a short time for immortals.

Seeing Seras walk past the borderline, made Arram snap back to present time as he watched her gently stopping half a foot from the skeletal harpy, held her hands out taking either side of the fallen man's skull ever so softly.

As soon as contact had been made, Arram fell back hard as the very land began to bleed a blazing red. Tendrils of this light flurried about madly from both land and creations, and Arram understood. This was the land, no longer purified and restful, but forever in torment, sorrow, agony... slowly, as if upon the breath of the tender winds, a light blue began to take hold from top and consuming towards the grounds. The silent pain, wails, the very sorrow and agony began to fade as the want to relax, to fall asleep, filled the very lands and air.

"I am sorry... I am so sorry for what has happened to you..."

Hearing her muffled voice, Arram looking from the glowing lands, saw Seras with her forehead pressed up against the harpy's as the other creations all around shuffled their bones and became the former selves of what they had once been. Wolves, vampires, dragons, felines, canines, bird folk, even the others of the Dark Moon clan with their steel wings still intact. All of them seemingly with puzzled emotions and looking at each other. Their souls once more brought back to peace, no longer being torn apart.

This bothered and surprised Arram greatly. He had seen the most powerful Miko's trying to purify these decaying lands, and had no hope, their powers were just absorbed into the lands... yet here. This decaying spot, still in the state of forever decaying, yet the usual following madness that accompanied the decay, was no longer here. The souls who were buried here as for those who were pulled from their bodies when the decay began, found peace.

Seras feeling his motion, released Ryuichi's skull as the harpy, with his body glowing a brilliant blue, fell back. the air rippled around his skull and allowed the dead harpy to smile at the Queen before him. _"You seek something from your lover... a piece is here, and I believe it is time for you to reclaim it, Queen of all Darkness." _Hearing his voice, even if in her head through telekinesis, Seras couldn't help but allow her smile to grow towards this harpy. With a low bow of his upper body, as much as his wings would permit, Ryuichi righting himself, turned and began to walk off with a graceful gate even though baring the legs of a bird. Seras not even looking to Arram, followed suit, no longer with fear, but a sad happiness. She was happy to see her comrades find peace, but sad that they could never come back to the world of living ever again.

"_Toska; is she well?"_

Hearing his worried voice, Seras sighing, nodded "She gave birth to two boys, their name's I do not know... I have... been... in my castle... for a long time..." Seras spoke weakly, clearly ashamed of how she had been acting for a good eight hundred years. After the Dark Moon had been maimed, she just buried herself further in her woes and misery, only catching a small amount of news here and there, including that Toska had given birth.

Ryuichi, lacking any names of his sons, was laughing happily as he ruffled his wings. _"Sons! I'm a_ dad_! I am the father of two son or..."_ his happiness ebbed as he staring forward, slowed his gait as he looked to the night sky. _"... I was going to be... the father of two sons..."_ sighing softly, he went on walking as Seras with a sad murmur passing her lips, followed after, unsure of what to say.

"_here it is..."_

Hearing his voice after a good twenty minuets of silent walking, Seras going to the harpy's left side, saw a great stone residing on the ground, it was a morbid shape of some organ, of what, she didn't know. Hearing his small painful laugh, Seras looked over to Ryuichi as he was looking at Seras... even though with no facial expressions to have, she felt his sadness and yet... happiness. _"I am glad she is dong well, I had only hoped, I was there for her... I love her. You are luck Seras Victoria... you at least have a chance to revive your own love, but myself, and my clan... we are no longer permitted the lives we once knew. Just please, deliver a message for me when you have the time, tell Toska, tell my wife, that I love her and whenever she is sad and alone, tell her I am always here for her, I will always..."_

Hearing a faint call from high above, Ryuichi forgetting his own voice and words... stared up to the sky as high above, a single soft winged harpy female flew. Flying high above her were two young ones, one a steel wing, the other a soft wing. The decaying lands normally would suck anything of life, even if high in the sky, yet here... being no longer filled with anguish and sorrow... a barrier of unseen power had erected itself, keeping the living safe above within the sky.

Ryuichi's body lurched as he flared his wings making the many steel feathers click wildly about, oh so wanting to see them, to join them in flight, it was her! He felt it aching within a heart he no longer had. With the talons of the female, many objects flitted down to the decaying lands... as they fell they began to shrivel from the decaying touch, yet when they fell to the ground... it was clear as to what they were. Roses as red as fresh blood.

With a sad sigh, Seras looked to the large rock, so many lives were put down long before when they should have been. So many families, loved ones torn apart... and still being torn apart with these decaying lands scattered all around the earth. With the surroundings, the current happenings... Seras blinking, knew what part of Alucard rested before her. Upon reaching a trembling hand out and resting onto the cold rock surface, a watery smile fell upon Seras's lips once more. "Alucard's... heart..."

With a loud grinding cry, the stone, from where Seras touched it, cracked loudly and began to split down the middle from top to bottom. Instantly... two of Ryuichi's former clan of Dark Moon stood nearby watching the Queen as she with her hand still upon the rock, collapsed to her knees as with no apparent reason, began to outright sob. Yet her cry, even though sad, held... happiness.

The love, oh how she felt his love suddenly engulf her like a warm summers breeze all over her entire body. With the tears falling from her eyes, Seras wept as she felt strong unseen arms embrace her from behind, pulling her back into a chest she knew could not be seen. But the feeling, the raw emotions... it was exactly the same if not stronger since when he had yelled his love for her when the marble had been consuming his body. He was so in love, that he was not afraid of dying, he was so in love and happy that even though him being taken away, she was safe.

With a weak watery laugh, Seras rising her left hand, rested it upon the unseen arms that encased her form, and she felt... soft flesh where none was seen. Gripping even tighter, Seras hanging her head, closed her eyes hard making more tears to fall. Within a few seconds, upon opening her eyes, the undead stood there once more in a mental realm, no longer black darkness, but a swirling glittery blue. A feeling of peace and happiness swam around her as there before her. Encased in the blue mist that swirled about, a man stood, covered in shadows... all around a deep heavy heartbeat pulsated slowly making the glitter shine brightly with each beat.

_Seras..._

Rising to her feet gingerly, Seras watched him as her heart ached horribly, a pain that hurt near to much for her to bear. "Alucard... I..." Seras froze as the man before her faded from sight, yet... closing her eyes, the woman felt a callused hand hold the left side of her face. _"I love you Seras... I always will."_

"And I love you-"

Seras's eyes flew open as she heard a slow groan of rocks consuming. As soon as her gaze was open, she wish she hadn't as the realm around her was plunged into a memory of long passed.

She saw herself... and Alucard.

_Blood tears now fell down her face fully as Seras shaking hard, pressed onto his body. "No... please, please tell me you'll be ok, please, Alucard!" Seras's cries were silence as with another low laugh, Alucard like a old man, lifted a trembling hand and rested it unto the side of her face, neither one carrying that his hand was soaked in blood. Red eyes met red eyes as his were beginning to dull. His lips slowly curled into a smile, nothing more or less but that, a smile. "I... am Sorry Seras Victoria... but, I gave myself... away... to that of a higher... being." His grin turned faintly crooked as the old time glimmer weakly shined in his fading crimson eyes. "Not even... I... Dracula, nor High Lord of Hell, can fully ignore the will... of what humans call it.. God. I was made from such power, and I shall be taken by such power." Seras with small whimpers leaving her lips as she fought her sudden raging sadness, looked at him as she pressed her face into his moist warm palm. "But... why... why did you do that? We could have-"_

"_Seras. I had two choices to make. One, we win but I lose you, or Two... I sacrifice myself to rid this world of Maxwell, and..." his crookedness faded as that soft smile returned with his vamperic heart slowly melting away from the clutches of pure light that clung to his body. "... I know, you will be safe... unharmed and able to move on... Seras... Live long, my blood runs within you... And Seras... Thank you..." Blinking, Seras gave a small cry as she saw the white marble had crept all the way up to his shoulders, and unto his hand that still encased her face in a tender way as she meeting his eyes... his eyes. No longer red and filled with cruelty, a deep brown loving filled gaze met her own as all vamperic traits left and Alucard stood there, three fourths covered in stone, as a human who was deeply in love, and as a human that was not long for this world._

_That smile of his grew sad and tender as his breath slowly slipped over Seras's pale soft face. "... thus.. I am always with you Seras... I am truly.. never gone... please, be safe, be happy... Seras..." looking from the creeping stone, Seras looked deep into his eyes as Alucard's smile grew, a shimmer of no regret was within his eyes as his smile exposed a mouth that lacked of fangs. "I love you, Seras. Oh god does it feel good, to feel the emotions I had long since lost... I love you, I love you!" laughing happily from practically yelling those words, Alucard's eyes danced upon her own as his smile was pure and wide. "Alucard..." Seras whispered as the marble crept onto his neck just below his ears, yet uncaring, he watched her still with that all so happy smile. "do not forget, souls do return to earth, reborn, but not truly forgetting those left behind. I will find you again... promise me Seras, live long, be happy, promise me."_

_Seras with a weak wiping of her tears onto her sleeve, smiled timidly to her love as the stone was slinking over his lips, yet the man's eyes continued to dance. "I... promise... don't... forget... me... please..." her weak voice whispered as his eyes began to fill with sadness._

"ALUCARD!!!"

Seras screamed as the memory faded back into the mist blue with glittering orbs of light. With the tears falling freely, the undead falling to her knees, buried face into her hands and sobbed loudly. She wanted to tear her heart out, it ached horribly. The pain, the loss...

"_I promise..." _

_"__be happy, be safe..." _

_"__please don't forget me..." _

_"I will not... forget you... Seras."_

Hearing his soft voice murmuring in her left ear, Seras weakly looked up and froze. There before her, with ivory hair, a body bare of any articles of clothing, stood Alucard with his eyes covered by long strands of his white hair. Her body locked in place, Seras could not move as the man she had loved for so long, slowly kneeled before her with his eyes still concealed. His lips turned into a small smile as the outline of his form flickered and kept shifting from solid to mist and back again.

"_Seras..."_

Finding motion in her right arm, Seras with a trembling motion, reached forth to the strands covering his left eye. The hair as it touched her fingers, sent a chill down her spine as it didn't feel like hair, but like air that was as cold as ice. Yet seeing her fingers did in fact make contact... pull to the side and any motion she was able to find, was locked up once more. A single brown eye stared at her with such a loving look, the happiness his exposed eye held, the joy, and... the sadness.

With a very slow yet fluid motion, Alucard moved right for Seras's face with his own. Eyes pulling shut on her face, Seras awaited and felt a faint cold brush of lips upon her own.

"_The heart of Alucard is what you seek, take it and cherish it... for when he returns, the love will remain, but hidden away unless that of which is light is reclaimed."_

Seras's eyes pulled open hard as she was laying on her back with Ryuichi and Arram staring down at her with worried emotions bleeding from their very forms. Drawing in ragged breaths and uncaring of their watching her, Seras brought a trembling hand to her lips fully uncaring of the crimson tears that still rested upon her pale face. She remembered that cold touch, the grazing of their lips... so close, he had been so close and yet... was still so far away.

Feeling a weight upon her upper chest by the neck, with a weak groan the woman sitting up saw upon a thick strap of a leather choker, there hanging over her clothed front was a ebony glass like object in the shape of a demonic heart no bigger then a silver dollar. Alucard's heart was finally hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Reviews! I need reviews, please! The next chapter shall be up in about a week if not sooner (that is if I can get at least five reviews in two days, and not from the same people) I am trying to see just how many people really do enjoy my story and hell, if you have any ideas as to what should happen, feel free, it will help the many fights with writers block that I tend to have, so again, reviews and until then, ciao for now!

- Hakuyaoshi


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Woot! Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for the update being so late, we were stuck by a windstorm knocking power out for many days, and then came the holidays and well, now I am free and capable of updating, so cheers!

Not much to say, so please, enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alucard's heart was finally hers.

Staring at the heart, Seras blinking, quickly looked to Arram who seeing her silent words... smiled slightly as he drawing his skeletal hands to the cloak, pulled it open exposing a ribcage where a heart with veins and half formed lungs, gave out deep pulsating beats. Yet that wasn't the only thing... with the cloak pulled apart, each beat from the heart in Arram's chest boomed loudly as if the thunderous roar of when Alucard's own heart pulsated when in his true demonic form. The sound traveled all through the decaying lands and beyond the border to a radius of ten miles all around, many be it skeletal creation to that of darkness and living, stopped and stared, wondering of what they were hearing. Seras though...

Arram seeing her odd stare, recovered the heart and instantly as the black wool covered the beating organ, the thunderous cries of each beat was silenced. Seras breaking from her strange trance, smiled weakly as she was tapped on the shoulder by Ryuichi's left wing gently so to not cut her clothes with the steel feathers. _"Is everything alright?"_ the harpy asked as nearby his former clan mates mentally chatted with others while all around, with farewells bones collapsed as souls, as bright as the noon sky, began to drift freely about around the decaying lands of this burial ground, just to fade slowly away as eternal rest was finally granted since the fall of Alucard. Seras seeing this happen, sighed as she stumbling, rose to her feet. "We should get going, what of you Ryuichi? Will you find rest like the others?" Seras spoke looking to the man as the harpy smiling, laughed slightly. "_in due time I shall, but for now, until this imbalance is made right, I will remain awake and protect this area, decaying it may be, but I will not let any more souls here lose themselves... and of Toska..."_ Seras smiling sadly nodded as she looked fully to the harpy. "I promise to pass on what you had said." Seras spoke as she looking to Arram, the skeleton with cloak fully closed and hood concealing most of his face, nodded and turning, began to walk off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the early morning hues began to shine throughout the clear sky, far off in the trees and ruins of cities long since losing their ability to sustain life, birds began to sing as a few wyverns bellowed and hooted out their own calls. Within the ruins of a city having lost its name from so long ago, a pile of dying embers flicked faintly as nearby the one time fire, a bundle resided, more so two underneath the warmth of a black cloak as to the right rested a coffin with chains and a massive sword and sheath leaning against the coffin's side. It was a lazy morning after three days of flight from one side to the other of this world, and then from there needing to search for the one who could provide the aid that was needed.

Ebony giving a deep yawn felt Reign beside her and smiling, nuzzled closer to his body. He was so warm and his heart... Ebony's eyes flew open as she stared into the relaxed slumbering face of Reign. The pulse she enjoyed so much when resting her head on his chest, was lacking. With a weak sound, the woman rising her clawed right hand, pressed to fingers on the jugular, yet as much as she wanted to, she felt no pulse.

Birds having been on the ground feasting on any leftover tidbits, scattered madly into the morning air as the cloak went flying to the side in a wild rush as Ebony kneeling beside Reign's body, shook him hard from the shoulders. "Reign! Buttercup! Reign wake up!" Ebony gave a loud cry as flesh gave underneath her grip just below his right shoulder. Falling back hard and taking in ragged breaths, she saw unraveled cloth bandages on his right arm, exposing grey and decaying flesh. Yet... there was no smell. It was dead flesh and decaying, but did not smell. Looking past the arm, Ebony flew back to the side of Reign and encased his face within her shaking hands. "Please, wake up, what's wrong, Reign!"

With a low growl leaving his lips, the man's eyes flickered yet he didn't stir. Merely turning to his side, a light snore pulled from his lungs. Ebony blinking, sighed weakly as she watched him sleep. No pulse and a decaying arm, yet he wasn't injured, in pain, no carrying any sort of curse. With another blink of her sapphire eyes, Ebony throwing a muffled curse into the air, looked at the surroundings. She had heard a long while back, a year after Dracula fell, if the Queen of the fallen King were to try and revive him, whatever part they recovered, by being in second of command of Hell, Reign would lose that recovered piece... So she has already found the right arm and the heart of Dracula. But why did it do what it did to Reign? Was it thanks to the imbalance?

"to mend him, you need to reclaim."

Looking to her left, Ebony saw a small sparrow hop about as its black glassy eyes stared up at her. With a low growl, Ebony lashed out with her mind making the bird's body suddenly lock up and it flopped over. Alive, but stunned.

"To mend him, you need to reclaim."

"To mend him, you need to reclaim."

Ebony plugging her ears, gave into a violent snarl as her eyes snapped to all the birds that took to the air, chattering the same sentence over and over again. Even in her human like state, the dragon she concealed still reigned within and out. "Why don't you face me blood sucker!" rising to her feet, Ebony's eyes shifted to a near glowing blue as the pupils turned to slits, using her dragon's vision to spot where the controller of these birds was hiding. Yet... as fast the birds had arrived, they were gone and the only thing in the area was a gentle breeze gracing her body with its soft touch.

Hearing a small noise, Ebony looking over saw Reign upon his back as his decaying arm sloshed upon the ground as he was subconsciously seeking her out, sensing her no longer at his side. Watching bits of flesh land on the ground, she watched his face twitch, still asleep, but sad to not have her with him. It was... near pathetic. Here slept the second in command of Hell, minus a decaying arm, whimpering his sleep because she was not beside him. He was suppose to be a man who tortured condemned souls and show the wrath of Seaten and Hell to terrify and terrorize. Then again with Dracula's fall, the dark hold on Reign's mind and soul, was lifting if not fully gone already, making him once more the man she had loved so long ago.

With a heavy sigh, Ebony going to the other side to avoid that dead arm, laid beside him yet flinched as he with a happy noise and small snore, curled his dead arm right over her and nuzzled his face into her neck. Trying to ignore a few flecks of dead flesh on her body, Ebony closing her eyes, sighed once more... until she knew any other ways to stop the decaying of Reign, it seemed like their plans to find one woman were abolished as plans to find another were made... one who was the Queen and lover of the fallen Dark Lord.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A full two months had passed

since finding Alucard's heart. With their tempt to enter the nearest of the five decaying lands, they both were greeted by a barrier keeping those within and keeping out those that bypassed this particular decaying lands. With no knowledge as to how to take this barrier down even with the many attempts of Seras wielding her powers as the Queen and failing each time, Arram knew in a nearby ruined city Lublin located on the furthest eastern border, rested an old power left from a unknown energy source that could tear barriers apart and reabsorb the said power to convert into its own. With this information in her mind, Seras had watched Arram leave into the stillness of these ruins and till then, she made camp and waited.

Seras feeling relaxed on a full gut of fresh blood from a passing by traveler, sat in the remains of a bordered up hotel as outside the night sky was two thirds cloaked in grey clouds threatening rain. Arram had gone missing for a good three weeks now, yet at the moment, Seras's mind was wandering and didn't worry to much of Arram's whereabouts. When he had regained the heart... it had surprised Seras greatly. It was to much like Alucard's own, it pulsating bellows it emitted when uncovered were to much like her love's heart when in full demon form. All Seras had going in her mind in a constant loop of never ending, nor being answered, was... Just who was Arram, what was he, and what was his true purpose?

"Long time no see, last time I had seen you, you were weeping over your loss."

Smelling cigarette smoke, Seras blinking back from her memories and thoughts, shot her gaze to the right by the door and saw a rather short woman garbed in a simple black leather jacket as well as black dress slacks as a red bandanna topped her head holding back her ebony hair. Instantly, even after so many years passing, Seras recognized her. "Luran..." Yet as the woman merely smiled to Seras, coming through the door... Seras making the chair clatter loudly on the cracked wooden floor, fell back as she with wide crimson eyes saw Anderson as well as Yumie and Heinkel standing behind him.

"Anderson... wha... what are you doing here?!"

Hearing Seras's panicked yet enraged voice, the man took the head of the three women, and merely looked down at Seras with his own red eyes. "I am rather glad to see you once more outside your domain, I was beginning to grow concerned of your lack of emerging." Hearing his words, Seras glared at this man. "concerned? For me? Last I recall, you and those women were off not caring about anyone but yourselves."

"Now, Now Seras... it's not nice, we were merely worried about our own asses, seeing if you fail and fade, then all us nosferatu fade to nothing but dust. Then again, it seems that is predetermined fate if the throne of light isn't reclaimed and that son of a bitch is brought back." Luran laughed cruelly as Seras lunged. Anderson with a loud yell, gripped Seras's struggling upper arms as the woman with raging red eyes wanted nothing but death for the woman who with cigarette in her mouth, sneered and laughed cruelly at the struggling Queen. It was so pathetic to see the Queen of all undead, who was capable of taking out any undead, was being restrained by a vampire that wasn't even a royal.

As her laughter echoed, Luran went rigid and froze up as her body was suddenly encased by ice. Feeling her blood freeze and bumps rising all over her flesh concealed underneath her clothing, the cigarette fell near her left boot. "Luran? What is it, what's wrong?!" Heinkel and Yumie spoke with urgency as Yumie unsheathing her blade spun around yet froze as she stared right into the skeletal face of Arram as the remainder of his body was concealed underneath a black wool cloak. Luran with worried wide crimson eyes, spun around and she too locked up at his very sight. Seras relaxing under Anderson's grip, watched the royal with confusion, and looked to whom she stared at. Arram? He looked the same, no difference in appearance or aura. Just a regenerating skeleton.

"Luran, Heinkel, Yumie, let us move on, even if asked we will not gain the information that we seek." Hearing Anderson speak as he releasing her arms, walked by, Seras eyed him as well with just the same curious lost look. "Hold it... what information, what's going on here?" Seras mumbled as she saw Luran moved heavily away from Arram as if she were burned while the skeleton made his way gracefully back to Seras's right side.

Anderson, the only one other then Yumie, unaffected by something strange, looked to Seras over his shoulder with fatigued crimson eyes. "we have gained insight that you are tempting to revive Alucard." Seras blinking watched this man, he for the past few hundred years, was the only other then herself that said that name then Dracula. "Also of the knowledge what is to become if you succeed and yet this throne of light is untouched when such a deed is done, all vampires will die. I am currently working on a way to return vampires to humans, sort of what had happened to you what seems eons ago, and until that cure for myself and whoever wishes to have, is completed, I cannot allow the fall of vampires, or at least not now."

Seras blinking, watched this man. Once a slayer who was human with vamperic abilities combined into his DNA, now a full vampire after the DNA mutated and he has become a researcher, looking for a cure. She didn't disagree with him, many were forced into the lives of vampire, same with many kin of the night. Many would want to be returned to their previous states if allowed. This, Seras respected and sighing, looked at him with sincere eyes. "And?" she asked. Seeing he was given permission to go on, Anderson smiling softly nodded. "So thus, we were hoping you knew who and the whereabouts to the one who owns that throne, we or rather I would like to speak with him while these three would rather force the reclaiming of the throne of light." Seras had to grin as she heard Anderson refer to the ruler of that throne as 'Him'.

Arram though intervened as Seras had opened her mouth to respond. "we do not have any knowledge and as for anything else you are to ask us, we will not answer." That gained Anderson's glare as the skeleton put a protective arm over Seras's shoulders, drawing the startled Queen into his left side. "Oh? And what could a mere skeleton do if she were to want to tell us?" Anderson growled deeply. Arram's grip merely tightened letting Seras feel the deep vibration of his regenerated heart beating under the cloak's confinement. "I tire of your words, leave." Anderson, clearly pissed, looked to Seras who with a weak sigh, nodded to the man. _"it is best you leave, I've never seen Arram act this way before..." _Hearing her worried voice within his mind, Anderson with a deep breath passing his dry lips, nodded to Seras. "Then we shall go." With a hard push to Yumie who protested, they left the rundown bordered up motel.

Heinkel resting her guns once more in their holsters, looked to Luran with concerned eyes concealed behind black shades. "What's wrong with you? You're a royal, and you locked up... right when that skeleton showed up." Hearing the former slayer's voice, Luran blinking, smiled crookedly to the woman. "It's nothing, I just loathe being around the bitch who loves my fucking 'brother' that is all." Heinkel sighing at these words, went by the royal as Luran weakly took a glance behind her to the motel that was growing further away from them as they went on. Even though no sign, or scent of magic or aura... She swore she had felt her brother in there. She had felt him as soon as... squinting her eyes, the woman looked forward once more as a faint trembling hand fished in her coat pocket for her cigarette box and lighter. Just who was that skeleton that Seras was with?

As she felt them fully leave the area, Seras tearing away from Arram's arm, turned and fully faced him with cautious eyes. Arram had never acted like that before, almost possessive. "Is something bothering you?" No longer with a tone of darkness of malice in his voice, Arram's dark physic was lifted and he was once more like who she was use to. Watching him, Seras giving a small sigh, rubbed her weary eyes upon her right sleeve. "So tell me... what happened just now, you acting... like... Like Alucard?" as soon as Seras spoke those words, she took a faint step backwards, a motion that Arram noticed as with his own defenses rising, fell back himself allowing more space go between him and the Queen before him.

Seras watching him, felt the air around him, it was normal like before, nothing has changed about this skeleton, except the regeneration. Wait! Alucard's heart... maybe that could have an effect to this man's self. Subconsciously letting her fingers slip over the glass pendant containing the essence of Alucard's heart. With a slow breath passing her lips, Seras continued to watch Arram. The man clearly watching her as well, nodded briefly as he reaching into his cloak, withdrew a very old crimson cracked leather bound book thick with yellowed pages that were half rotted away at the edges and corners. Ancient runes of the immortal darkness hung in gold on the cover that was still slightly graced by the hands of dust.

"this will eradicate any barrier created yet there is a drawback to using this old magick... each time the one who uses it as the legends to this text go; will be changed from that of man to that of fur. The only knowledge to this being a true fact is the scriptures and warnings that had encased this book, the last who used it was changed into a common household feline, it is known that if used very little you only gain a few temporary traits, but if you use it to often or abuse the powers when you can achieve what is needed on your own, the change becomes full and permanent." Once more Seras watched him... "How can you know so much when you were 'made' the night I found you?" Arram sighing, lowered his hand containing the book to his side as he watched her. "I told you once and I shall inform you once more, I have no knowledge as to why I have such memories or even the knowledge I am granted, all I know it is there and is available to me whenever I need it in the revival of the King of be it Darkness and or Hell. Yes; I am here to revive him, no matter which path is granted to him, be it become a vampire to rejoin you, or just return to Hell, all I am here is to bring him back, I cannot hold sympathy nor pity to the fact he may forget you, nor it being the end of an entire race." Seras with tear filled eyes fell back hard from Arram as he holding his shoulders back watched her.

"I was not made from your King's powers, yes they are linked to me as you have laid whiteness to the regeneration I have gained, but that is the only similarity your King and I have. I was made from the very magick of this planet, the Goddess that thrives within is dying from the imbalance, her very life is rotting away as all have seen. These decaying spots is the Goddess of Earth fading away unless something is done, the throne _must_ be reclaimed and if forced the one to the throne of Light _will_ reclaim it. Now I am growing tired of your pathetic worries, your sadness, you are only one being, stop being so self centered of just wanting your love back. He is needed more by this world then you.

I am trying to save this world to save the woman who is weeping in the world's core. Whether or not you wish to help me, I am moving on, I will take the consequences of this book of ancient magick, my life is a single life that can be sacrificed to save this world, to save everyone and everything who are living off of this planet. I will not witness the Goddess's death when I know I can make a difference, what of you, where do you stand? Do you want to see your kingdom fall if I go it alone? Do you want to see your very people fade away into dust, forgotten, extinct? You're the Queen of all Undead, start acting like it!"

Seras blinking, felt her emotions numb as she looked at this man before her. Her heart raced, but not of fear nor sorrow. There was no pity left in her heart as she watched him. Screams filled her mind, memories of the past wars, the loss of many of her people... Her people. Seras blinking, smiled at this. She never truly ever thought about it, she was the Queen of the entire race of Vampires. They were all her Kingdom. Arram flinching slightly looked fully at Seras as she standing tall, held her opened right hand out at him. "Give me the book." As she spoke, tendrils of blood red light began to snake over her form, clothes began to change, the sleeves of her former Hellsing uniform grew longer as a bellowing trench encased her slender form snuggly. With her skirt splitting and changing into black slacks covered in straps and buckles, steel toed boots hung tightly to her petite feet as the trench cloaking her upper body curving ever so smoothly over her breasts, was also lathered in straps and buckles. With her blond locks growing longer shimmering softly in the moon's touch, upon the undead's forehead hung a near simple black metal band with the look of ivy and bats as there in the center where her third eye resided, a crimson stone rested.

The ring and necklace of Alucard's being began to pulsate slowly a brilliant red as far off thunder rumbled deeply, a threat of rain. "Beg pardon?" Arram spoke as he found himself now falling away from this woman. "I said, give me the book." Arram felt his very bones seem to vibrate from her voice, she was letting the many years of her immortal life slip out. Arram falling back even more kicking up a bit of dust on the dry ground, weakly held his hand out, offering the book for Seras to take. He now understood, this was no longer the weeping Seras Victoria wallowing in loss and misery. Standing before him was no other then the very Queen. Dracula's equal... and dare he think it; Satan's equal.

The woman taking the book from Arram's hand, opened it to the first page and began to scan the ancient text unknown to humans nor most kin. "I have to thank you skeleton... if not for you, if you hadn't pissed me off all the time." Closing the book hard sending a few flecks of dust into the air, Seras's red eyes which seemed to glow by the grace of the moon, looked right at Arram, or rather... it felt if he contained a soul in these bones, that was where her piercing gaze was looking upon. Her lips curled into a feral smirk as all bits of her former weaknesses she had hold dear burned away. Arram fell back as he wanted so hard to force the lump of sudden fear down his spine. This was no longer just Seras Victoria. "So..." looking at her free hand as a few tendrils of red light snaked over her held out limb, Seras's smile merely grew. "This is what it feels like to be fully..." clenching her hand into a tight fist crushing the tendrils of light, a cruel laugh seeped from her untamed grin.

"To be Queen."

Arram sighing slowly, watched her as he understood. Even though his Queen for so long, Seras had never even thought to open that door to the powers of the Queen to Dracula. Any times she had let any of her power go, it was only a trickle to the power she really held within that inner door upon her soul.

Arram jumped hard as all around within this night covered land, wolves howls echoed as a responding blast of lightening and thunder violently intermixed with the howls. Seras turning sharply around allowing her back to Arram, her crimson eyes scanned the night sky. She knew rain was coming, and fast. Her sight rested upon the many glowing green eyes that surrounded them in a wide far circle. Wolves. With a low chuckle, Seras watched as two sets came forth. The pack's dominant male and female. Both ebony with glossy fur shimmering in the half hidden moon's light, their golden eyes full of wild nature and raw life energy stared right up at her. Tails held erect and muzzles held upward to show their rank in this pack, they watched her. Even though near eight hundred years have passed since her last calling for the wolves in her aid of seeking or achieving some goal, the wolves; descendants of the ancient packs from so long ago, have not forgotten.

To everyone's knowledge... no one had any idea as to why these pack of wolves came to help Seras Victoria then their fellow counterparts, the Werewolves. Some say when she called them the first time, their blood changed, like that of a human's blood changing to a vamperic state when changed. Before taking the blood of the maker, one was due to serve their dubbed 'Master' until such a time was given. This was what many thought the fate of these wolves, the genes and changed blood passed down to every new generation that was born. Forever there for her, forever serving. Though to the wolves. If one was to speak to a wolf and ask them if the knowledge of them being slaves were true; being proud creatures of the Darkness themselves; they'd rip your throat out and as you lay dying, they'd speak of how honored they are of being able to stand at the right hand of the Queen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapphire eyes stared out at the breaking night sky. With a faint rustle of feathers, the massive silhouette of a dragon gave into a mighty yawn sending a few sparks of flame into the cool air. Residing underneath the dragon's left wing, a man slept in a heavy cloak, his arms wrapped warmly around her right forearm in a soft embrace. Even with no pulse and a now skeletal right arm, the man still snored deeply. Smiling down at him, Ebony rising her serpent like neck, looked to the rising sun. She could now smell and feel the Queen's powers, much more since the day before. That bothered her greatly. Sighing slowly, Ebony rising her left forearm, began to itch underneath her chin with sharp curved claws. She not being a royal of darkness though, Seras's royal grasp would have nil effect on her, but Seras's raw powers of her rank being fully exposed now, could maim one if not careful.

There was one thing going for Ebony though, one very powerful thing. Looking back over to the horizon where she felt the Queen was residing at the moment, Ebony gave into a deep sigh once more. Ebony was the Royal of all Light. Without a King beside her, the dragon lathered in Ebony scales was the Ruler of all those who thrived in the Light. Her people, her kingdom; are the Dragons. Most would disagree a Dragon was of the world of Light but more towards the world of Dark. Ebony had to agree to some species that thrived under her rule, they never leaving the graceful touch of nighttime, but they all bore light inside. They all could breath flame, they all could fly, they all were the very beings of all magick that contained the raw nature to that of the sun, thus light flourished within, binding them all to her.

Yet...

She had disowned her throne many eons ago, sickened by how no matter what she tried, her kingdom was being murdered by the touch of humans. Always destroying the forests, polluting the air, draining sewage into the oceans. Humans were killing this planet long before this imbalance was. Human also being part of the light no matter how much Ebony despised this very notion, aided in her leaving the throne. She was tired of seeing her Kin fade into nothingness as with the maiming from human hands, the magick was fading and with this, the Dragons whom she was Ruler of, needing magick to live, were dying as well. When their territory was overrun and consumed by human greedy hands, the ruling dragon of that land perished. Tales of brave knights clad in armor slaying monstrous beasts sickened Ebony. It was all a farce.

Yes, there were some Dragons who become evil and filled with rage, but they always had a reason. Humans poisoned their young time after time again, burned their forests, slaughtered any wild prey so forcing the Dragons to feed off livestock. These tales of 'brave knights' never left, hunters who would shoot a mother grizzly outside her den, would stuff it in the form of a furious beast and claim that was how it looked when he had shot her. Humans lied, were greedy, merciless killers of the magick in this world. That was why she had disowned her throne. The Ruler of the Light has had enough. Looking to her snoring mate, Ebony smiling slightly, sighed deeply allowing smoke to leave her nostrils. His decaying was bothering her, she knew to reverse these effects was to retake her throne in the aid of Seras's embarking adventure of reviving her own fallen King of Darkness. Yet... even if not reversed, Ebony knew Reign would be reclaimed as the second in command of Hell. No matter what was to happen, she would lose him again.

Lowering her muzzle, Ebony nuzzled Reign's side ever so gently as sadness filled her sapphire eyes. She would miss him. No; her eyes became hard as she gingerly nuzzled him once more. She was not going to lose him, never again. Ebony froze up as her mind clicked. Hearing geese fly over calling to each other, she ruffling her wings in a agitated state, looked to the horizon once more. There was a way to keep Satan's hands off of her Lover. To make Reign her King. Yet she had disowned such a throne, she would rather become a servant to Satan then become a Ruler of Light unless every fucking human that had caused misery and suffering to this world was dead. Ebony had friends who were human, it was a painful thought to want all humans dead, but for the sake of this world to live on, something was needed to be done, and all she knew what could be done was the demise of the entire human race.

Little did she know what was held in the future... there was another way to deal with the human problem.

Yet for now in the current state of mind, Ebony pulling herself lazily onto her limbs, held her wings erect as Reign feeling the brush of cold, shivered and awoke with a groggy grumble leaving his lungs. "The Queen in nearby, we should get moving before she moves further away." Hearing his Love's voice, Reign yawning deeply, stretched out much like a feline and stumbled to his feet as Ebony was already drawing his chained coffin into her jaws. Teeth capable of crushing near anything, gently held the weapon as Reign scrambled onto Ebony's back. "Fuck! I hate this arm!" the man growled deeply as he gave his skeletal right arm a death stare. He could move it and everything else like a normal arm, yet it held no strength, no capabilities to hold onto anything, clenched into a fist, even a child could pull the clenched fingers apart.

"We'll get it mended soon enough."

"How? The only way to do that is for you to reclaim your throne... and we all know how much you want to do that." Reign sighed as he ran his hand over the cold ivory bones of his arm. Ebony watching him, smiled weakly, not knowing what to say, she unfurling her wings, slammed into the morning sky. _I'm sorry Reign... I wish I knew another way to help you... but... if I have to, if there is no other way... to save you... I will retake my throne... for you._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: So... what do ya all think, hmm? Still good right? In any case, the next chapter will be up and running within only a few minuets, think you can hold out that long? (coughs) in any case, reviews please! I just love them reviews, so keep 'em up and I will keep up with my updating. Till then!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: So here we are with chapter 6, not as long as I had hoped but long enough I think, in any case, keep up the reviews, and enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Integra giving a violent cry rose up hard throwing the blankets off of her sweat soaked form as she took in ragged breaths. Her crimson eyes wildly looking around in a odd glazed stare as she was within her bedroom. Walter groaning drew awake as he laying beside her, in a subconscious state, flopped his right arm around seeking the warm bare body of his love or just a blanket to cover up his bare chilled back.

Blinking, she watching him, sighed weakly as she with a trembling hand, meekly tossed the blankets unto his form making the man settle and once more give into the like snore.

Integra unable to rest, stumbled out of her bed as a nearby flickering candle being the only light, made the woman's smooth bare skin seem to glow warmly. Though Integra did not feel warm. She felt as if her very blood froze within her veins. That dream, no... that nightmare seemed to real.

_Every city in flame, ruined, death everywhere. _

_Not a single life was spared as volcanoes erupted, ice caps melted flooding countries. Smog and bellowing ash filled the skies causing lightening to wildly crash everywhere, leaving nothing safe from the murderous touch of flames tongue._

_Humans were gone, vampires were ash, dragons were pools of lava, wolves were crushed skeletons. A single form had stood though. Covered in shadows of the deepest black, wicked laughter echoed all around as with a violent roar, demons had appeared, crawling from the gouges in the earth, flying through the ash covered skies, rising from the bottoms of he flooding oceans. In the silhouette of a human like state, the figure laughed cruelly as Integra saw at the foot of the shadow was the half decaying corpse of..._

_...Seras Victoria._

With her left hand swiftly covering her mouth, Integra throwing her other hand to a wall to keep herself propped up, hunched over as she felt ill. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. The woman, head of Hellsing, staggered into the joining bathroom and grabbing the sink's counter, hunched forward as her weak weary crimson eyes looked back at her from the mirror. Her face was pale and lathered in beads of sweat as her body shook faintly in the bathroom's candlelight glow. It had to be nothing more then a nightmare, it couldn't possibly be accurate, it can't be the truth of what was to be.

"Integra?"

Sir Hellsing jumping hard, looked over as Walter with his finely tuned body bare, stood by the bathroom's doorway as his crimson eyes watched her with a very worried stare. He had felt the sweat spot she left in the bed as well as felt her fear; her terror. The woman watching him, smiled weakly as she hanging her head, closed her eyes. "What is wrong, are you alright?" the man whispered as he coming behind her, encased her slender waist within his warm arms. "I... don't know... but... if it was a vision... then a dream... then what Seras is going..." Covering her mouth once more, Integra felt ill. Walter seeing and sensing her, gingerly moving his hands to her upper back, began to softly massage little circles into her soft skin. Fleeing the ill feeling lift slightly, the woman lowering her hand, swallowed weekly as she went on. "... she is trying to revive Alucard... but if what I saw was true... all she will succeed in doing... is.. destroy this world. She won't revive Dracula, but the king of Hell, and he will... take this planet.. .as his new domain... killing all in his wake... Walter!" Integra's eyes snapping open, looked into the mirror finding his gaze in the reflection. "We have to stop her! Until the throne of Light is reclaimed, she is merely condemning everyone in this world!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is it hmm?"

Arram standing behind Seras, watched her as she with opened book in hand, faced the glimmering barrier of near black crimson light. It blotted out anything that was concealed within. "That would be correct Queen, within this barrier is a decaying land that is hiding a concealed object, most likely a part of Dracula."

"No. This land has no part of Alucard within it..."

Blinking, Arram watched her as she with her free right hand began to form ancient signs as her crimson eyes scanned the ancient words within the old book. The wolves having responded to her call and giving her knowledge they still served ,where off in the distance getting further away from the decaying lands, the stench of death suffocating their mortal lungs. "if it is not, then why do you still pursue to enter these lands?" the man asked merely gaining a cold laugh from Seras as the barrier before them ripple first gently, then heavier and heavier still. "Something resides in here that needs to be dealt with. Arram, it is best you stay here." As soon as Seras had spoken, the barrier turning to a solid sheet of domed black glass cracked loudly as all around, birds scattered into the morning winds as with glittering shards violently crashed all around. Huge shards of black glass slammed and stuck up from the dry ground as swirls of dirt and debris flew all around. 'Seras!" Arram fell back yet stared dumbfounded as she remained standing, unmoving from her spot as the glass shards had missed her by nothing more then a few inches.

"Do not worry about me... stay here."

Without another word, an d a simple toss of her arm allowing the book to fly over her shoulder right for Arram, the Queen headed off into the decaying lands. Arram juggling the book so to not allow it to fall unto the ground, the skeleton still covered in his cloak, watched her walk off. Seras has changed, greatly to say the least.

Trudging through the death of this land, Seras held her breath, she was pleased she didn't need breath when in situations of smelling such horrid stenches as she bypassed many half rotted corpses. She had indeed found the true powers within her, yet... with cautious eyes, Seras looked around. She still had a bit of fear within her heart. These lands always bothered her, so much death that was not needed. Lives were torn apart here, families lost, loved ones taken away violently. These lands were what many would call cursed. Still, Seras trudged on. Indeed she knew, these lands she walked on were not holding any part of Alucard, but there was some thing here she would see the final demise so to avoid a come back.

"_So... after so many years of solitude... I come face to face with the Queen. To what do I owe of such a visit?"_

hearing the scratchy voice echo stiffly in this stale air, Seras swinging to her right stopped and stared. There encased what seemed a giant crystillian form of crimson glass, a glowing humanoid form resided within. With no true details except the look of a very simplified human form, Seras with her crimson eyes going hard and vicious, knew who this was encased before her.

"Maxwell..."

the trapped soul in the crystal gave to a dry laugh, his voice forever scratchy from eternal torment, his soul forever being kept together yet being ripped apart, his voice never ending in futile screams of agony and pain. A fitting punishment to the one who had tried to steal Alucard's throne.

"_I see you have not forgotten my name either, so why are you here? I get enough suffering being confined and encased with nothing but pain."_

Seras smirked slightly to him. Her guess was correct. "I am here to try and figure something out and... what is so funny?" Seras growled as her blond hair upon her back stood on end like wild bristling fur, her hard crimson eyes glaring deadly towards Maxwell to began to laugh outright.

"_Nothing really, it fair amuses me that here you stand before me, it is about time I came face to face with the Queen instead of just a fearful police girl. So let me guess, you came to gain information from me and then you wish to finish me off... am I correct Queen Seras?"_

Seras swallowing weakly, watched Maxwell as she felt him, saw him. No longer the power hungry monster that had been encased in marble so long ago. Something... was different with him.

Maxwell allowed his laughter to end as he sighing, watched Seras. _"Ask, I will answer, then please, allow me to sleep eternally... I am tired of living. Though I would not expect you to do such a thing, granting me sleep... would be... yes Queen?"_

The man watched her as she sighing, watched him, her shoulders sagged as she saw this encased man. Yet with nothing more to say to him, Seras drew in a breath of stale air. "I came to ask, and expect you to not know, what will really happen if the throne of light isn't reclaimed and Alucard is revived?" As she watched Maxwell's soul think, she heard a small sigh as he watched her_. "I would best not give you that answer, you will not enjoy it."_ He spoke softly making her watch him. "How... would you even know?" she asked as she took a step forward, her cautious eyes watching him sternly, awaiting any traps to be sprung, yet none came as the trapped soul laughed softly. _"By being trapped, the only company I gained was a woman garbed in many colors of light, she spoke of much, the past of this world, the life, the death, and her fear if what you had asked were to come true... my dear Queen Seras, if Alucard is revived with that throne empty, earth will become the new domain of Satan's hold and not just vampires will be wiped clean from the face of this planet."_

Seras's knees found the hard ground with a violent crash. Ignoring the streams of pain shooting up and down her limbs, Seras with glazed eyes stared forward, unseen, filled with such violent rage, her blond hair looking more and more like wild fur. "So... no matter what... I lose... the world loses..."

"_Hmm? Why is that? Just get the one to take that throne once more and all should go back to-"_

"That won't work... no matter how hard I try, how I tempt her, the owner of that throne will never reclaim. Damn it!" rising her left clenched fist, Seras yelling savagely, slammed her fist into the ground making the dry ground crack and send plumes of dust into the stale air. "No matter what happens, this world is doomed! I'm the Queen of Darkness, so I can't take that throne, it's of Light, the very opposite of what I rule!"

_Seras..._

"_Ah, Queen Seras... meet the only one who I am honored to have given me her company; Lady Cascarilla."_

Seras hearing Maxwell's voice, even though filled with pain, yet such respect, rose to her feet and turning slowly around, fell back. there in this gloomy decaying land, a dragon that seemed to be made of glass stood towering over them both. As large as a ten story building, her body glimmered with hues of all the colors available in this world. With six angelic wings residing on the back of her slender form, each individual scale shined and shimmered as her claws were finally etched like diamonds. Her very presence brought life and sunlight even into this gloomy land. At her slender feet, small plants sprouted and curled about her as if tenderly embracing their mother. Who had Maxwell said visited him? A woman of many colors? One's knowledge of this entire planet and it's life...

Seras, even in her finding of own power, timidly bowed her head to this female dragon of light and color before them. "Goddess." Seras's soft words spoke in the still air as the dragon flaring her wings ever so gently, headed for them, coming to a stop allowing three meters of space between her, the imprisoned soul and Queen of Darkness.

A soft whisper of wind graced Seras's exposed skin sending both warmth and chills down her body as the dragon goddess of Earth laughed gently. _Seras Victoria, though heart filled with fear and loss, you keep your people, your kingdom healthy. Though a bit poisoned, its blood remains strong. The darkness could not be in better hands. Or shall I say claws young Queen?_

Hearing the woman's voice echo all around giving the feelings of all the seasons, Seras barely catching her last few words, weakly looked to her hands and froze. With her hands covered in short wild blond fur, Seras's nails had extended, thickened, and became curved carrying sharp points.

"_this will eradicate any barrier created yet there is a drawback to using this old magick... each time the one who uses it as the legends to this text go; will be changed from that of man to that of fur. The only knowledge to this being a true fact is the scriptures and warnings that had encased this book, the last who used it was changed into a common household feline, it is known that if used very little you only gain a few temporary traits, but if you use it to often or abuse the powers when you can achieve what is needed on your own, the change becomes full and permanent."_

Remembering Arram's words, Seras gave into a weak sigh. "It should be temporary, I only used the old magick this one time." Hearing the soft laughter as if fall leaves, Seras looked back to the goddess as she began to preen one of her many wings. _In this life time perhaps, but my young Queen, your soul has been upon this world for a while, in fact as I do recall, you are the creator of the book you are holding. Then again you were not who you are now but someone completely different. Am I confusing you? _Seras baring a very lost look, gave a nod as Maxwell clearly amused by all this was laughing heavily within his confinement.

Smiling gently, the dragon's head nodded to the befuddled Queen of Darkness. _You have the knowledge of reincarnation, yes? Your soul has had other lives before gaining the one that makes it you; Seras Victoria; your last life I watched you, a philosopher who finding the old magick, wrote that book so it would not be forgotten, but to not allow abuse of such ancient powerful magick, you had place a curse if you wish to call it such, upon the book, and as you are seeing personally, that 'curse' is very effective. _The Goddess spoke in a soft voice as Seras still oh so confused, looked at the old book in her blond fur covered hands. "But wait... if that is so... then why the animal like looks? It should be temporary, right?" Seras spoke wit ha squeak in her voice as behind her, Maxwell still laughed, though his voice broken and faint from the constant waves of pain tearing at his entrapped soul.

_It should, but then again, back then, to aid someone you cherished, you yourself had abused those powers in that last life, and with the book's 'curse' apparently having not forgotten, as you have used it once more, it finally had sprung its trap upon the soul it remembered. Be it maker or no, your soul is liable of being taken hold of by the spell, be it temporary or not, I do not know. _With a very heavy sigh, Seras closing her eyes, used her left hand to rub her wear eyes. "So... in any case... maybe you might know what can be done about the throne of light... I do not wish to see this world fade..." all amusement faded from both the Goddess and Maxwell's soul as the dragon looked fully at Seras. _That throne was given to her for a reason; only her blood can tame the imbalance her throne has caused, aiding in the decaying areas of this world. The only way to have that throne be filled is to have the true owner once more reclaim. _Flexing her claws violently into the decaying soul making bones under her weight crunch loudly, a vicious growl emitted from the very being of the Goddess.

_She _Will _Reclaim that throne, even if forced. Seras Victoria, you must aid in the reclaiming. For if not..._ pressing her claws harder into the ground, with a low growl, the goddess pushed upward. Rising her forearms off of the ground, rose elegantly to her hind legs, as each of her six angelic wings stretched fully out, the many hues of shifting colors upon her form began to grow dull and lacking of life. The plants that had sprouted and curled about her limbs, turned to brown and rotted away as her very form... Seras fell back with a look of sickness upon her face as the Goddess who once stood full of life and beauty, now was two thirds rotted away as only a few flecks of color weakly tempted of shifting along her body. With flesh encasing what seemed nothing but bones underneath, slabs of flesh dangled from the Goddess's gray rotting body. Her eyes were sunken in and carrying the look of blindness as tears of crystals water forever slipped down her skin encased skull.

Maxwell's soul gave a weak sound as Seras falling back had him to her left. _"Behold her true form... whatever happens to this world, by being its Goddess and guardian, she gains the same amount of pain and suffering." _Hearing his voice falter still being filled with eternal pain, Seras glanced to the man and then to the Goddess as she glowing faintly, slowly went back to what she had looked like before to aid in the horrified vampire's emotions.

Seas, hanging her head, rubbed her eyes as they ached from a sudden wave of fatigue. All the Queen wanted to do now was sleep... _Seras; I ask a favor from you. _Hearing her voice, Seras looked up as the once more restored Goddess stood there with her six wings half curled upon her body. "Yes?" Seras asked weakly as the dragon walking timidly past the vampire, came to a rest right in front of the imprisoned soul of Maxwell. _I shall release this man, and BEFORE you go arguing, we have spoken many a moon; I know what he has committed and what he has done. If he hadn't done what you loathe so much, this imbalance would have never happened. Yet by being confined by define powers, he knows the location of the last piece of your King, yes you may have a few more then the last, yet even Arram does not know the final location. _Hearing her words, Seras weakly sighing, fingered Alucard's heart around her pale throat as the horizon was beginning to break through the supposed thick darkness.

"So... the last piece... it would be?" Hearing Seras, Maxwell giving a half dry laugh, hung his head as he stared fully into the Goddess's eyes. _"The pain I have been given isn't just physical pain, but the very pain and misery of loss, agony, rage, fear... everything that... Alucard... feels... up to now, I feel. A soul forever being pulled apart, but refusing to give in. As much as I know you are to hate this bit of news Seras... Alucard's soul is my tormentor, thus... I know his soul's exact location. To tempt at repaying my debts..." _Looking from the Goddess straight into Seras's crimson eyes, the man's soul gave a very feeble smile. _"... Please allow me to accompany you for a short while, I will aid in his recovery, and after that is done, you may tear my soul apart. I was overcome with greed and lack of proper judgment, I had threatened this world and now aided in its painful wounds, which I am greatly sorry for Goddess Cascarilla..."_

Hearing his words, Seras with a silent curl of her upper lip, eyed this man. "Is it true what he speaks of, or what you speak of?" the Queen growled as she gave a sideways glance to the Goddess to her left who smiling, looked at her with gentle eyes made of soft white light. _Yes; it is. _With a low sigh, she looked back to Maxwell as he hung his head, a submissive posture to her. "Fine, but I wish for one thing in his revival to living flesh." Spoke Seras as she gained both gazes from Cascarilla and Maxwell. _As you so wish, just tell me wha your desires are and they shall become. _Maxwell looking to Seras, flinched as he meeting her eyes, saw the cruel smirk in her gaze as the smirk bled onto her lips exposing both her fangs. For the first time in over eight hundred years, Maxwell wanted to remain in the imprisoning crystal then with the Queen of the King he had aided in falling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: ooh, the suspense, not really, or at least I don't think so... so yes, please keep up the reviews and let us see what happens as this story progresses, and apologies for not reviving Alucard faster, I am trying but well... whatever works, I type it out, I'm trying to speed it up yet keep a good story flowing... so yes, until then, reviews! More will be up soon, or so I hope (grins)


	7. Chapter 7

Me: FINALLY! I have been trying to update for the past three weeks and everytime I tried, it either errored on me, failed, or just became corrupt, I swear this chapter is cursed... then again, by how I have made Alucard into the most evil of all evil beings.. maybe it is cursed, in any case though, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I am sorry for the lack of updating, so here you go, enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do believe that is a good look for you."

With a huff of agitation, what was once the man known as Maxwell, now sat on his haunches as a orange tabby with a white pentagram on his forehead. With his tail flicking wildly about to enhance his agitation, Maxwell's green brown eyes stared up, darting back and forth between both the forever color shifting dragon Goddess and Seras Victoria who; Maxwell had noted ,now wore the aura, look and feel of the true Queen of Darkness.

_I must agree. Now young one._

Hearing her words shift, Seras blinking, stood tall as she fully looked at Lady Cascarilla as the dragon flared her six wings in a lazy gesture. _Seeing to many eyes this soul when in his previous form, is noted as the destroyer of this world's balance and death bringer to the king of darkness, he shall not be going about with you with the name his human form had._

"_I agree... Maxwell would stick out to much and many would wonder why he Queen of the King whom I had well... they would wonder why you have a cat named after your King's murderer."_

Maxwell actually flinched as the back of Seras's long blond hair rose like a enraged animal as her carnivorous eyes of a predator shifted while she staring at him for only a split second, her eyes returned to normal as her hair settled once more on her upper back. closing her crimson eyes, the Queen unleashed a very deep breath before looking over to Lady Cascarilla "I also agree, but what should we call him then? And how shall the story go of him coming to join my side... I've wasted much time already, and more is yet to be needed to revive Alucard..." Seras spoke as her eyes scanned the horizon as its dark skies were being consumed by mornings touch.

_I know, Arram will be bothered by your absence, especially with you telling him to remain put._

Seeing Seras's lost gaze, the Goddess gave into a slight dragon smile upon her slender muzzle. _Why so surprised? I am the Goddess of this World, of Earth, I see all, feel all, hear all, smell all... as it does the same to me, thus the reason of my current condition and activation of this illusion. _Seras sighing, smiled weakly recalling Cascarilla'strue form from the ravages of this world. "I have been meaning to ask... what is the true purpose of Arram? He just showed up with knowledge of things I didn't even know, and well... he has now the heart that sounds like Alucard's..." Seras fell silent as Cascarillasmiling, nodded to the Queen before her. _Arram's place in this current existence will be revealed soon enough, though I do believe you are already starting to guess... As for your fallen Love, please never give up or give in, use your heart as well as his, combine two to make one to find the very path that you desire to take. You will soon understand what I mean, as for Maxwell; you have condemned the world, now make up for your mistakes by removing the taint, fixing the bleeding wounds and restoring the balance. As for a name, Alseides shall work for you._

"_Alseides?"_

Seras thinking the name in her mind while letting it roll along her tongue, smiled a she nodding looked to the feline formerly known as Maxwell. "Alseides, yes, that shall work... but my apologies Lady Cascarilla, but time is short and I need to recover the rest of Alucard before this world is fully consumed by the decay." Seras spoke as she with her left hand elegantly rising to her chest where her undead heart resided, the Queen of Darkness bowed gracefully to the Dragon as she rising tall, nodded to Seras. _Then go, you, this world does not have much longer, give a good five months, then... this world is consumed and both I and she will perish in the clutches of this decay, taking all that thrive with our demise._

_Go Seras Victoria, with book, Alseides, and your heart, help this world._

_Go Seras..._

Alseides giving a loud yowl, dug his claws into Seras's back as beating deeply on either side of him, huge black wings made from Seras's raw magick, rose and fell, pushing her through the cool morning air swiftly as her arms clutched the old book in her tight grasp. Crimson eyes forward, the Queen hardly noticed the sharp pain of feline claws in her back as her mind raced. Five months till the end, five months to find Alucard, five months to get that empty throne reclaimed... five... just five and that was it. Panic rose in her heart as she flew, could she pull it off that fast? It seemed so long ago when she had entrapped herself within her own castle, never emerging, having given up on life, never wanting to see light again, to feel fresh blood in her mouth, to never be ever again... Now here she flew in the breaking night sky, fighting to just live, to remain, to revive and to be remembered.

"_Lady Seras?"_

Seras taking a faint notice of Alseides's voice, sighed slowly. With the wind blowing harshly over their flying forms, speech was pointless, so a mind link was formed. _"It's rather funny... life... always... just trying to drag you down when you even start to feel a faint bit uplifted.. it's really tearing at me." _Hearing her words in his mind, the orange tabby still clinging for dear life upon the Queen's back, began to rumble his body with a deep purr. _"Wasn't there a saying of sorts? Life makes you more stronger or weaker, depending on how you take it, or life is like a horse, if you fall from the saddle, do you have the strength to get back on and try again, or get trampled..." _Feeling his tickling purr shiver up and down her spine, Seras couldn't help but smile.

As strange as it was, Maxwell... No, Alseides, was right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Our ride has finally arrived."

Integra's crimson eyes glanced over from her small rental office as there through the huge picture glass window, she saw the helicopter with its rotors slowly spinning, resting in the center of the small paved airfield. With lights flickering all about, the woman's eyes went to the late afternoon sky, silently cursing the suns brightness always painfully surging heat into her eyes concealed behind shades. "Good. Load up what is needed and let us leave as soon as we can, we have found that Seras isn't here is Austria, we need to keep moving onward." Integra's sharp voice spoke as Walter came and joined her side, with his eyes also hidden behind shades, smiled slowly. "why the miserable feel, it seems as if you two were undead or something." Integra drawing her weapon without a second thought, swung around and faced the door as there stood a woman, wearing a simple red trench, blue jeans and black shirt as her long blue hair hung behind tied up. Golden red eyes dancing as her smile was kind, Integra lowering her weapon, smiled timidly to her. "Lady Zuranna, what brings you here? Isn't your domain in Washington?" Walter asked as he turning as well, faced the woman who was promptly sticking her pinky into her left ear to relieve a nasty itch.

"Yeah, it is... but well, Donovan and I are currently hunting down Hakuyaoshi, haven't heard of his whereabouts, have you?" the Queen of Washington grumbled as she examining her pinky, yawned and looked to the two with tired eyes. It was clear by how red her eyes were and the feel of her form and wind swept hair, she had flown here.

"Hakuyaoshi? We have no knowledge of where he is, but why do you both seek him out?" Integra spoke as she slightly narrowing her eyes, watched Zuranna, her mind pondering, even though undead and over eight hundred years old, the undead still confused her. Being so old, shouldn't they have knowledge beyond belief? Yet here Zuranna acted like a child practically, or rather, more so a teenager. Zuranna's gaze, though still tired, went stern and oddly amused as she looked at Integra fully. _"We tend to retain how we were when we were changed, I was changed in my twenties... thus I act like an intelligent nuisance." _With a faint shrug while Walter who was greatly confused, watched both women as Zuranna pulling a cigarette from her coat, eyed it with a look of pity towards the cigarette that was half crushed from who knew what.

Stuffing it back in, Zuranna chuckling, sighed a she nodded to them both. "well then, I am off, seeing you were here, I wanted to stop by and see if you knew anything, seeing you don't I must keep going. As for us trying to find Hakuyaoshi, simple, he did something, and now he must pay, so, farewell for now, and oh yes, I'm barrowing this, take care!"

Before Integra could deny, argue or yell to Zuranna, the undead royal slipped through the floorboards and was gone. Walter blinking, looked to Integra who growling, turned heavily and stared outside the window once more as a silhouette of a huge dragon flew into the sky. "Barrow? What exactly did she barrow Integra?" the young man asked as his concealed eyes held utter confusion. "simple, she took my box of cigars..."

Walter, as hard as it was, gave a harsh cough to try and suppress his laughter. Even after eight hundred years, Integra was still very possessive of her cigars like a Dragon to its lair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness, light... swirling, always there, always...

A low breath passing pale lips made the swirling darkness and light shift about. Silence within this realm... there was no true peace, no true purpose of being. White eyes pulled slowly apart upon a bare form of nothing but a casing of pale wrinkled flesh upon a mere skeleton..

_Seras..._

The eyes stared out, blind, clouded. A soul that is fighting to remain, to stay as of current self. Amongst the swirling darkness and light, a faint shimmering of a blurred image flickered about. Teasing, taunting, making the soul screaming savage agony that rung in silence making the swirling mist shiver violently all about the still skeletal form. Hearing the soft ring of oh so familiar laughter filled with happiness, a voice, words unheard, but as if trying to gently coax the soul, caressing it making it want to come forth from this domain of swirling darkness and light. The flesh though untouched, both the body and soul could feel the soft warm palm stroke the wrinkled cheek. Always longing... silently crying out... Her face teasing, always there, always seen yet unseen. Blurred from fading memories, yet clear with the want to return, to touch that face that seemed from so long ago. Nameless, yet still loved, still cherished.

_Seras..._

With the unseeing eyes turning to the right, the corpse with a weak moan, stared at a arm, fully regenerated. Looking like that from a mid twenty year old male, muscles flexed, and twitched under the toned pale skin, yet the fingertips kept shifting, from new regenerated flesh, to dust, and back again. The swirling darkness and light, pulsated and rippled to a unheard heartbeat.

_Seras..._

The soul, ancient and fatigued, felt time was running short. That woman, though her face blurred in his memories, was trying, but would... fail.

_Seras..._

He had to get back. He had to find a way out of here. He had to...

"S... Seras..."

The single name, whispered softly passed the crinkled lips, cracked and capable of bleeding. All around, the swirling darkness and light began to swirl with shear agitation and what seemed; anger.

Taking in another shallow breath causing his skeletal chest to shudder, the soul encased in this shell felt like smiling. Even though silence was all around, a terrifying scream of shattering glass echoed wildly all around. The swirling darkness and light went still as branches of many cracks gathered along the colors surfaces. All around as the unseen eyes stared upward, the walls of darkness and light, crumbled away into nothing but true darkness. The sides of the corpse's lips curled upward in a small smile as with the eyes drawing shut, both body and soul slipped into unconsciousness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seras screamed as she awaking violently, looked to the right within the old rundown house to where the thing that had awoken her resided. Alseides was no where in sight for being night, the feline was hunting for his meal for the night.

The undead Queen's crimson eyes rested upon Arram, whose body blazing a fiery red, thrashed in agony as his skeletal jaws parted, wailed a cry that would give most nightmares for weeks after. His cloak getting torn and shredded from his wreathing about, Seras weakly, rising to her feet, stood there frozen like a deer to headlights. She didn't know what to do... Her only way of finding and reviving her King, her Love, was laying on this rotting wooden floor, in pain.

With the crimson light flaring over his body like flames, Arram with a final agonizing scream, suddenly went limp. His body still ablaze, Seras swallowing weakly, inched timidly for his fallen form. No longer moving in any form other then the glowing red all over his body, Seras became uneasy with a thought of even if he was a skeleton; Arram may have just died.

"A... Arram? Hey... what's wrong, what happened?"

Her voice barely audible in this silent musty air, Seras came to a sudden stop as her wide crimson eyes saw his half uncovered body. Slithering blood veins, as black as the night sky, crawled all over the ivory bones as muscle tissue bleeding like a sopping wet sponge, followed after. That was all that was going on though... Arram continued to not move as his pulsating heart became encased in a chamber of lungs and muscle tissue. "Arram... please.. what's... going on? Arram?" kneeling timidly to the fallen man's left side, Seras looked his glowing regenerating form over, thankful his lower section was covered by his mangled black cloak.

A good solid hour flew by as Seras sat there, unmoving herself, she watched the regeneration take place upon this unconscious glowing man. The early morning moon still hung in the sky letting its rays to peak through the many small cracks in the falling apart ceiling as this house was part of a neighborhood left in ruin from a nearby decaying spot. With half shut eyes, still feeling groggy from lack of feeding, Seras watched Arram's still form with unseeing eyes. The flesh was just now starting to consume the face and upper chest as the crimson glow was no more then a dull shine. No longer the raging inferno it was a half hour ago.

Blood lathered hair hung all over the man's head both on the floor and upon himself. A good matt clung to his face allowing tendrils of blood to slip slowly down to regenerating flesh.

"Arram... come on... what's going on..."

Seras fatigued and ready to fall asleep, hung her head over the fallen man as she lost the battle of keeping her eyes open, and went on fighting with the growing fatigue. She needed to feed, this was the night to do such a thing, yet now with Arram in this current condition...

The body moved. Seras's eyes flew open, yet before she could do anything more, the Queen gave into a loud choking cry as a right hand, flying forth from the cloak's covering, clamped viciously onto her neck. Crimson eyes, wide with fear, stared at the hair lathered face that, though covered, was now completely regenerated flesh as was the rest of his upper chest. "A... Arram!" Her voice being mangled by the squeezing hand, Seras felt her neck bones being pushed to their limit before breaking. The man though, with a low growl, his pale lips curled into a very malicious grin as with the rise of his free left hand, pulled the strands of hair away as his eyelids pulling open... Seras giving a strangled cry, began to struggle this unearthly grip as eyes, as white as the haunting moon outside, stared at her, lacking any pupils as flecks of red sparked violently all over his bare body.

"Seras..."

The lips spoke the name in a wicked hiss as that grin of pure evil didn't lift. Seras struggling hard with her hands clutching the right arm as hard as she could, could do no more then watch his eyes as his grip upon her neck continued to tighten like a vice. She wanted to scream, to cry, to fight... the lack of blood though kept her energy beyond below the limit of even thinking to escape this man's grasp. All the Queen of all undead could muster... was a small mental link that was barely accepted into this man's mind. Linked, Seras, unable to scream physically, screamed mentally.

"_Arram! What's going on with you?! Please stop! You're hurting me!"_

Seras's blood went to ice as the only response given to her from her pleading cries...

Those pale cruel lips parted baring fanged teeth as wicked laughter filled the musty air as the man, still gripping her neck in his death grip, began to move. Treating her small form like that of a rag doll, uncaring the pain he gave her, Arram's body rose to his feet as Seras, upon her knees, clung to the arm weakly as the blood tears slipped down her face. Her lips and face turning a faint shade of blue as the blood began to drain. Upon looking around this desolate room that was rotting away from the elements, the man continued to sneer cruelly.

"So... this is the world above... already it's half dead."

Seras, with half shut eyes streaming with crimson tears, heard and was terrified of this man's voice. It was a mix... it was both of Arram's... and Alucard's.

"Ah the sweet melody of a woman's whimper, go on, please sing me your final song."

Hearing his cruel voice, Seras struggling felt the grip tighten even more around her neck. Blood vessels broke within her neck as the woman parting her lips to take in shaky breath had blood pooling from the corners of her mouth. Bones grinding loudly under his grasp... pain shuddered all through Seras's body as she finding her voice at last, screamed while the man whom she had trusted, laughed cruelly.

The rundown house's door shattered into nothing more then wooden shards as a man cloak in shadows stood there in the doorway. The late night moon's glow shimmered down onto this silent eerie land that was no more then seven miles from the nearby western decaying lands that have consumed all of China.

Skeletons from humans to griffins glowed hauntingly within the moon's touch as any surviving vegetation were mangled and twisted about as if torn with pain from within out. Not even the call of a cricket hung in this empty air of death and decaying flesh.

A vulture wouldn't feast within these lands. The shadow lifting his foot, stepped out onto the muddy soil making a few dry branches crack under his weight. Upon stepping out into the moonlight, his body fully cloaked in a torn up black wool cloak, the cruelly etched face that looked all to much like a certain vampire baring no pupils in his white eyes, grinned. With his ebony hair hanging behind him to his waist, the man lifting his hand, stared cruelly at the glistening blood that slipped down his fingertips. While watching the blood, red sparks began to sweep throughout the spilled blood upon his hand. The land all around gave a faint whisper as they all, from the dead creatures and vegetation to that which remained alive, began to bleed a red glowing liquid. Upon touching the air, the liquid turned to a glowing shimmering mist that pooled for the man.

His grin not fading at all, but growing, drew the hand to his lips and with a parting of his jaws, began to lick up the spilled nectar of life. The cloak no longer being the only form of covering his bare form, as the man fed on spilled blood, his body from neck down shined with a royal red glow. The black in the wool suddenly blazed a brilliant red as it repairing its frayed edges and holes, streams of gold etched with the old tongue of fire took to the cloaks trip as upon the back, a demonic eyes shinning as if able to see and near close to blinking, was brought forth also lathered in the old tongue.

Legs were covered by heavy royal black cloth retardant to fire as the upper body was encased in a royal dark maroon shirt of the finest qualities only a royal of old would ever be allowed to wear carrying the same properties as the pants. Golden hoop earrings hung on his earlobes as a amber teardrop clung to his right ear from a ear cuff dangled forth by a golden chain. With a good ten golden hoops clinging around a small gathering his long hair in the front right of his face, those cruel unseeing eyes stared forward to the decaying woods. His lungs taking a deep breath as a single gold ring of a demonic head took to his right ring finger, with nails elongated, pointed and tipped lack, the man smelled the death, the destruction and decaying of this world. With a faint twitch in his grin, the man laughed softly.

"I hear you there, you still wish to sing me more of your lovely song?"

Seras groaning weakly with her neck and upper body lathered in her now cold sticky blood, leaned heavily against the weak doorway making in groan in agitation. Taking in ragged breaths as her bones groaned and grinded within her neck making her want to vomit as they were tempting to mend as quickly as possible. With the feeling of something alive and shifting in her neck, Seras with weak crimson eyes, watched this man's back as he continued to laugh softly within the cold air. Having forgotten to close the mind link she had made to try and contact Arram during the change, it had remained open when whoever this was, attacked her and allowed her into his thoughts of plenty.

She didn't understand most of what she had seen, yet... by being so close to where Alucard's soul was being imprisoned; the Decaying lands of China. It somehow found its way from its prison and into the very being of Arram, consuming, taking control. Arram's own self was taken into the dark soul of Dracula and then the regeneration took place. She understood one thing, with the throne of light still unclaimed, this man before her was the soul she had sought, yet, this was not Alucard.

"Being a demon of the world above, you can smell it, can you not? The death of this world, it's all around us. Take the decay as if a clay, easy to mold seeing it has lost its strength. What happens to dry clay when wet? Hmm, no answer, well, it erodes, it washes away. The humans have become the rain to this world which is the clay, are you capable of following me little demon of the water realm?"

with a heavy bellow of his crimson cloak, the man turned sharply around as his white eyes, glowing like the skeletons in the haunting moonlight, grinned wickedly towards Seras.

"So, you are the Queen of all the darkness this world has to offer, I must say, from what I see, the darkness in this world could use some help. So tell me, mistress of darkness, where is your so called 'King'?"

Seras, even tough in pain, terrified, and weary from lack of feeding; She couldn't help but smile weakly towards this man, causing his white eyes to give a odd look towards her. Oh how she wanted to just raise her hand and point at him, to speak and tell this man, that he himself is her King, or more so... was.

The odd stare he gave, faded as fast as it had come. Straightening his entire body, that oh so cruel grin returned to his pale lips once more. "He must have fallen in a rather pathetic way. What happened, he give himself up to save his 'Queen'? No King nor Queen of Darkness should ever sacrifice themselves for the simplistic sake of _love_. Enough talk of mindless bantering, what shall I do with you... your kind no doubt is the only ones who will tempt to stop me. I've seen to many of your condemned souls come to my realm and join my league of Demons."

Hearing his voice speak coldly, Seras's smile turned slightly crooked. "The only ones... there is more to the beings of darkness then just us demons of the water realm. Also... do you like to hear yourself talk or something, if not, can you please shut up? You're giving me a headache." She knew now whom she was standing before of at this moment and time. With the unclaimed throne of Light still empty, as she had been warned. The very ruler of the Fire Realm, of Hell, would return in the stead of Alucard's place.

Seaten.

The man's grin just grew as he laughing loudly, watched her with intense white eyes. "Ah, so she has a bit of spunk left inside, I've dealt with such before, and I have been given many times the pleasure of making them break. So..."

Not even with the breath of winds touch, he was suddenly right in front of her, her chin encased in his cold left hand, cleansed now of any of her blood. His face a few inches from her own as his lips grinned brutally right at her fearful crimson eyes. "... what makes you believe I can't do the same to you?" lifting his free right hand, without even the feeling of his powers, Seras saw in the corner of her gaze, the many skeletons glow a dim red that pulsated as they all began to gather soil and decaying vegetation unto the ivory bones.

"In the beginning, I tried to consume the realm of Light, I failed and fell into a world of darkness turned to fire and ash when I consumed it. My goal is to claim that world of Light, but to do it this realm will become mine so that the doorway to such a world can become opened."

As he spoke, Seras looking from the ragged looking corpses; the bones dangling rags of flesh half decayed on their bodies. She looked back to this man and grinned, even though crooked, it was a bit weary from being so close to this man. It terrified her, knowing how powerful he was, feeling her instincts to want to either fight or run; she could not feel his power at all. He could pass as a human in front of all Kin. Still... she was not going down without a fight.

"So what? This world of Light, you mean Heaven? Why not open the doorway in your world, or are you to weak to do that?"

That was too far.

Seras flew into the air, crashing hard into the soft soil ten feet from the rundown house. Pulling herself onto her back, the Queen looked up as the man slowly lowering his raised hand that had been violently swung onto her face, rose to his feet. Turning in a fluid motion, his white eyes met her crimson, the grin no longer resting upon his pale lips. All around Seras saw the once skeletons, standing all around, their sockets glowing with red malice as their bodies were half skeleton while the other half was slightly regenerated decaying flesh and innards. Snapping their jaws and claws be it human, serpent, griffin, even werewolf... they were all under his command.

As if suddenly amused by all of this, that cruel sneer once more returned to the man's lips. "I have enough power, just not the proper resources. My domain, I was given the ability to gather souls for my needs. Yet a catch was made. I cannot take pure souls into my domain, only twisted, corrupt, condemned souls could be brought to my realm. Even when I tried to drag those of _Pure _Intent, they became corrupt and were useless to me. So... were could I find and use pure souls, the water realm, and there are plenty humans who have such souls, to go around and then some. And yes, to answer your question, I like to hear myself talk for the shear fact, there is no other intelligent beings to talk to other then myself. Now as for my way of robbing you of your life, what to do."

As he grinned wickedly, baring sharp fangs, the man slowly rising his left foot, began to head for Seras who remained sitting there upon the muddy ground. "Shall I let my servants here rid you of your body and I tear apart your soul? Or shall I just do it all by myself and take c-" As if a pause button was pressed to the very scene taking place... Seras blinking, just stared as both the risen servants and the very man before her, were frozen in place. Gaining no power nor command from their creator, the servants remained still as for the man. Red sparks wildly flittered about his body; his eyes went wide with shock as if... he were fighting something within.

With a loud cry with silent explosions sending the servants remains all around; the bones landing everywhere, some even embedded themselves into the trunks of dead trees. Seras crying out, fell back as he hunching forward as if about to vomit, gave out loud cries of agony. Within seconds, flames or pure red magick erupted over his body as his cries became violent wails. His clawed hands flew to his head as he fought hard to whatever was happening. Seras, faintly trembling just from all the shit that has happened in less then an hour, blinked as she stared at this man with an odd stare. She felt a weak tendril of a mental link probe her barriers, waiting to be allowed in, unlike hers earlier to Arram, which was forced. With a weak swallow, the undead taking the silent dare, allowed the link to pass through.

"_Seras... bite us! He will take full control if you allow his blood to fully merge with his powers, drink from us! I know you need to feed, so take what you need from us! Take it Seras!"_

Seras's eyes went wide as they brimmed with red tears, she knew that voice. After eight hundred years, she knew it as if it were yesterday when she first heard it while dying in a church in the city of Cheddar.

"A... Alucard..."

Without a second thought, without any hesitation, Seras rising her form in a hunched form like a cat ready to lunge. Seras flung herself right at the man whose single white eye and single red eye meeting her crimson, gave a loud cry as she parting her lips. Fangs made contact with flesh, and Seras Victoria, Queen of all Darkness, began to feed from the very form of all evil that thrived in the realm of fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reign!"

Ebony screamed his name as the man falling back, gave a strangled groan as the last few slabs of flesh fell from the folds of his clothing. The man, once a tall well formed man, now stood, still fully clothed in his bondage lathered garb, as a skeleton. With his empty sockets turning to Ebony who covered her mouth, the man gave a weary sigh. "What happened? Why did you suddenly... melt?!" cried Ebony as all around the last remnants of Reign's flesh and innards were melting away into the dusty soil on the northern borderline of China. Reign though, looked at Ebony making her realize, something very wrong had happened. "Reign..."

"It seems to me... the soul of Dracula has prematurely returned to his body."

"Returned prematurely... how, why?" Ebony whispered as her uneasy sapphire eyes looked to Reign who turning his back to her, looked up at the night sky that was starting to become dawn. "You haven't taken the throne... and it seems the Queen has gotten to close to the decaying lands that contained his imprisoned soul. It was thrusted into the body and without the throne of Light taken once more, it was not Dracula who has come back." Ebony, falling back, felt very sick and swiftly began to seek out any nearby bushes as she knew exactly who had come back in Dracula's place within this world.

Reign keeping his back to her while Ebony became violently ill in the nearby bushes, the man gave into a slow breath that was near impossible due to his current condition. _Lady Cascarilla, Please hold out a bit longer, I just hope you and he do not cross paths due to your current condition..."_ The only thing though that made the demon think hard was the shear fact, Dracula did not come back, and with that it was said all vampires would return to ash, so why has that not happened yet? His empty sockets peered at the ruins of Altay, Mongolia. He could sense them, smell them, hear them... vampires were still around and unaware what has taken place. Reign fell back hard as he looking to the sky, felt fear ice his entire body. No doubt to what has happened, the Queen of Darkness was there and if what he believes has happened... no wonder the vampires haven't faded to ash yet.

"Reign?"

Hearing her small voice that was recovering from her sudden stomach's revolt, Reign turning slowly around, looked down to the woman he fell in love with so long ago. "What's wrong?" Reign had to smile within, even as a skeleton she could still see past his defenses and into how he was feeling. Nodding to her, he looked to the ruins behind her. "You know how it goes? The legend, if the other comes in Dracula's stead, then all vampires become nothing more then a whisper on the wind as ash. Such a being has come forth and yet... the vampires remain." The man spoke as he turning to the left, began to head for their gathered weapons.

"They... so what happened, why are they still here then?" Ebony asked as she followed after. Reign stopping by the chains attached to his coffin, sighed weakly. "What may have happened is beyond any chance of it happening... you're more likely to see a vampire breed with a dragon. The other is aware of vampires and he despising them crowding up his own realm, would never want to be around such beings." Looking to Ebony in a sideways stare, the woman merely eyed him strangely. "And?" she asked. Reign chuckling, hunched down to gather the cold chains into his hands.

"To keep the vampires alive after Dracula's place was taken, the very Ruler of Flame would need to consume any available amount of blood from the Queen of Darkness willingly..."

"So this has happened? It doesn't seem so complicated-"

"It doesn't end there... after taking a bit of her blood, Dracula's suppressed self will remember the taste of his Queen, and fight back. Her blood will open a portion of Dracula's imprisonment, the only thing tying the vampires souls to this world and their bodies. That is when things get complicated, if that is what has happened, we have both King of Flame and King of Darkness struggling to obtain dominance in the single body they are sharing in this world. Let us pray that it is the King of Darkness who wins, for if the King of Flame wins, say farewell to this world and her goddess forever."

Hearing his words, Ebony felt ill again. With a trembling sigh, the woman rubbing her eyes, groaned weakly. "What of my needing to reclaim the throne... and don't beat around the bush, just tell me." The dragon grumbled as Reign strapping the chains onto his upper arms, didn't even flinch as the heavy coffin crashed heavily into his lower back. "If you do not reclaim your old throne, I will remain a skeleton, and even if Dracula wins his inner battles, the world is still out of balance and will fade away to nothing but death and decay." As he spoke, Ebony looked to the early morning sky as she felt the night life in these ruins settle down for the daylight hours. "Then... I guess... I have no choice.." she whispered. Reign looking to her, sighed as he shifted the coffin and chains causing a loud grinding of the chain links in protest. "I am sorry, but in any case... are we still going to seek out the Queen, or have our plans changed?"

Ebony going over to grab hold of her own weapons, gave into a deep sigh. "I don't know of our current plans, but.. I do know I need to go do something I had to do years ago... Shall we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Anywho, how do you all like? good? bad? Reviews, always happy to get reviews Sorry about my ending being a bit abrupt, right then and there I was struck with writers block, such a cruel curse. In any case, hope you enjoyed and take care and try not to kill to many people while waiting for my next update.. I'm guessing won't happen until a month from now; just kidding! I hope, anywho, ciao for now!

- Hakuyaoshi


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello! Hello! I have finally gained enough time to update, this chapter I hope to you all is good, if not... I'll do better, that is my plan for the next chapter anyway, anywho, thanks for all the reviews I feel so loved (grins) As for this chapter, to a friend's request to make Alucard a bit more... hmmm, how to put it? Gentle... I think is the word I am trying to work with, in anycase, shall we begin?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blood dripped slowly in the silent night air.

Heavy breaths were the only sound as where the moons touched the rotting ground, a slender shivering woman hung over a fallen form. With her hands on either side of the man's pale face, her bent knees on either sides of his thighs, Seras's crimson eyes fearfully watched his sleeping features of pale beauty. The blood slipped down her chin, dripping softly onto his clothed chest as his neck was half torn from her savage bite. As soon as the blood had been taken into her body, Seras felt aflame, burning, as if her very innards were going to explode from such violent heat while he had collapsed in a deep slumber. Now... she kneeled there, hunched over her fallen love, unable to understand what had gone on, and what to do now.

"A... Alucard... what do I do now? Are you... can you still here me? Alucard..."

the crimson tears brimmed her eyes as the queen of Undead hung her head over his form. Her hands, moving upon the decaying ground, slid underneath his head, lifting his face closer to her own; the woman proceeded to place a small kiss to the pale forehead. Tempting to blink the tears from her eyes, Seras closed them fully as with a soft cry leaving her lips... rested her forehead upon his own were the faint bloody kiss resided. "What do I do? I don't... want to... Lose... you.."

the soft sound of a gentle chuckle filled the dead air causing Seras's eyes to fly open. A warm hand slid unto the side of her face, encasing it as her hands lowering his head closer to the ground... crimson eyes met crimson eyes.

Barely open, yet dancing, a small smile rested upon his pale lips as Alucard took in a unneeded ragged breath. "Al-" Seras trembling voice was cut off as he placed his thumb to her lips tenderly. With her eyes seeking his as crimson tears began to ease, Seras gave a small nod understanding his want for no sharing of words. Seeing her nod, Alucard's own smile grew ever so slight as the man removed his thumb off of her lips and went back to the rest of the hand encasing her soft face. _"this land has seen enough words be spoken through tongue, enjoy the sound of the night." _Hearing his voice caress her mind, Seras smiled, allowing her left top canine to slightly peek out from her lips. A gentle wind kicked up allowing the few remaining dead grasses whisper against each other as the last remaining trees, though dead, remaining erect, groaned as if to tell of old tales when they were once alive.

"_Seras..."_

Watching his crimson gaze and understanding his silent request, Seras with a faint nod, pulled away from Alucard's form as he slowly, in a feline motion, rose tall unto his feet. The breeze catching a few strands of his ebony hair, lifted them into a odd dance across his pale face. Uncaring of such a small annoyance, the vampire king would not look from Seras as she stood there, with a foot of space in-between them, and also had a few of her own blond locks drifting about. With a smile crossing over his lips, Alucard giving a gentle laugh, looked to his left as a white owl silently flew over head. Seeing the owl with her own eyes, Seras's lips parted to speak, yet were swiftly shut as she looked at Alucard with confused eyes. _"Life? Near a decaying land?"_ The Queen whispered gaining Alucard's smile fully unto her as he lifting his left foot ever so slightly, exposed a small seedling. _"It will be slow... and chaotic... but the balance is becoming more centered now... with my return."_

"_Your... that's right.. but... what of... that other-"_

Seras's words spoken within her mind, fell silent as Alucard, phasing from before her, was suddenly to her left. His face no more then half an inch from her own, the man grinning baring his fangs, gave into a low chuckle. _"The other... we will just to have to keep him dormant and to do so is simple..." _pressing his warm lips onto Seras's bare neck, the woman felt bumps rise upon her skin as she instinctively leaned into the soft kiss. _"Just continue doing... what we had done earlier..."_ Seras's voice uttered a small squeak as the vampire's fangs slipped through her yielding pale flesh.

The hot liquid filled his mouth as he pressed his tongue roughly onto the wounds his fangs have so gingerly nicked unto Seras's neck. "Al... ucard..." Her voice whispered so softly his name as the very man of all darkness drank her blood. A revival of their old bond, and to contain the very monster of flame within. Even though the one who has brought death to millions in his many years of immortal life, all around small signs of life was returning. Far off right where the decaying border resided, a white owl gave out its haunting call. As upon the border, small germinating life in defiance to death itself, began to grow, making the decay recede.

Life was returning upon the returning graces of the King of all Vampires... Yet...

Hidden in within a mental prison, flames roared violently as a winged being lathered in fire with a form of human mutated to that of a true monster, sat. eyes shut, waiting, ready to strike. Bars made of royal blood from the Queen kept him entrapped. He still waited... a feral grin of utter cruelty crossed his demonic lips... even though trapped like he was, his power still bled through, the very essence of power he held was wielded by Dracula,... his human counterpart who became a vampire and created a whole other race in the realm of water... he and those who also were dubbed royals still resonated with the very monster of fire, even if unaware of it happening. Their powers were merely barrowed from and will be once more reclaimed by the King of Flame.

Oh how he wanted to break free. The King of Flame was confused to why he ever wanted to become human in the first place. Boredom? Wanting to get out of his realm? In whichever case, he was free, the chains broken that were placed by his former master, the King of Light. Now he was around all sorts of souls, not all corrupt, pure, and capable of being used to open the doorway to the Realm of Light. Where he had been banished from so long ago when he defied his master.

Then there was the matter of this woman his 'human' side was bonded to. Seras Victoria; her body changed, her blood poisoned by the vamperic touch, yet her soul was still pure. The beast within smiled cruelly as a rumble of laughter made the flames all around his blood prison flare violently. A pure vamperic soul; and a royal at that bounded to the King of All himself. Maybe it wasn't many pure souls he needed to use to open the given gateway, but just one.

Sparks flew viciously all around the blood bars making the flames recede as the monster within, held his head and screamed. tears of lava spilled down his fiery form as he writhed about. Why?! Why such pain within his chest, why such misery and a pain of not wanting to lose?!

_She is mine.. Forever_

_Forever..._

_I Will _Never _Lose Her!_

_... Not even to myself..._

Not even... With a disgruntled sigh, the monster; King of Flames, flared his wings as he hung his head. That woman... was Dracula's emotions becoming his own as well? Or was it something... else? Seras Victoria... before plans become a solid ideal of what to do, his thoughts of this... woman... needed to be dealt with.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A form covered in shadows within an alleyway, groaned as conscious become one with him once more. The half moon hung high above as scattered clouds beckoned rain in the near future. The two rundown buildings, long since abandoned, had many cracked and a few missing bricks as the alleyway littered with dirt, skeletons of many forms, smelled of decay and death. Slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position, the man rubbed his aching eyes with his left hand, while the right propped up his aching upper body. Memories of the previous night were faint... blood, lost of blood... death, screams... please to live... his laughter. Groaning the man removing his left hand taking notice of the smell and texture, saw his clawed left hand, caked in crusty blood. It wasn't just his hand either... looking at his whole body with a single icy blue eye while the other concealed by locks of black blond tipped hair, he saw his whole body was covered in blood. Cold, crusty and very uncomfortable, the man groaning, slowly pushed himself unto his feet. Cringing at the feeling of his cold crusty clothes encasing his body. Even his long braided hair was lathered.

Looking around at the alleyway he had awoken in, Hakuyaoshi gave into a small bitter smile. He did remember one thing... the night before he had just fed and was filled... then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he was beyond hungry and went on a rampage. Grumbling, the man shook his body, trying to dislodge any blood that would fall away. Loosening up his clothes and braided hair, his single eye looked once more to the night sky. He sensed no life within these ruins, nor did he expect to. With the smell of fresh blood all around... Haku knew where he had feasted in such a blind bloodlust.

Continuing his low grumbling to himself, Haku turning, began to slowly walk for the exit of this alleyway. He needed to clean up and sleep off this over filling of blood within his own lands. Unkempt and not having been to the castle itself within well over three hundred years if not longer... Hakuyaoshi couldn't help but smile with the knowledge of going home after such a long time of not being there.

The vampire's smile faded swiftly as he coming to a stop, silently stood right outside of the alleyway he had come from. A gentle breeze kicking up allowing the locks of hair to drift over his face, Haku gave into a small pert smile. "I can feel you nearby... since when does your kind leave your realm and travel within this bleak world?" As the man spoke, his eye snapped over to the left as he remained facing forward. Within the shadows created by the ominous half moon high above, a figure lacking any human features, stood, two feet taller then the size foot tall Hakuyaoshi. Pawing the ground with a sturdy hoof, the creature tossed its head allowing the long mane to fly about within the dark cold air. _Since when does a blood sucker become concerned about our presence? _Hearing the cold male voice shiver down his spine, Haku smiled even more as he turned his whole body towards the creature.

"Since I haven't seen your kind in a thousand years, so why show up suddenly, and here of all places?" the creature merely tossed his head once more as if amused as he fell back further into the dark shadows. _The sent of spilled blood so close to one of our many gateways... _With that spoken, the creature, turned fully around, with his long flowing tail gracefully falling back into place from the turn, he started to walk off _You amuse me... farewell for now vampire_. Hakuyaoshi just watched him, still smiling, he was befuddled by the antics of this being, normally their kind were not so... sarcastic. Then again, was he sarcastic, or truly having been attracted by the blood...

"You really have no idea who he was, do you?"

Haku this time could not fight that all so big smile as he turning saw the woman cloaked in a dark blue kimono, head his way. Stopping a few yards away, clearly still untrusting him, her red and blue eyes watched him closely as the corner of her thin mouth, twitched. Laughing, Haku stood there, watching her... for so many years, they seemed to be constantly chasing each other. Or more so, him chasing her and she trying to run away.

"Oh really? In any case, what brings you out here as well my little multi eye?"

Rogue just stood there, her left eyebrow slightly twitching as she glared at this man. He amused her, yet greatly annoyed. Whenever he had a moments chance, he wouldn't leave her be. "Simple... I smelled blood and thought I would find a vampire worth my time of slaying." With that said, Rogue turning on her heels, began to walk off, her katana clicking softly on her left side. Haku, blinking, just watched her walk off. "Humph... you're a real piece of work aren't you? What's wrong, to afraid of fighting me, I understand, go on, flee to your home, I can find someone that truly is worthy to be in my presence." Haku spoke as he with a smirk, examined his nails in a stuck up manner as Rogue... Coming to a dead stop, hunched her shoulders forward as her rage grew... like a feline becoming enraged and puffed up, Rogue turning sharply, Haku could swear he heard her hissing and spitting at him. "You... you... Asshole!" Hearing her words, Haku grinning, looked up as having jumped, Rogue was lunging right for him with malice in her eyes and sword drawn. All Hakuyaoshi did... was laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zuranna..."

The woman, with long vivid blue hair wearing a red slender trench, groaned as she awoke within her chambers in the castle residing in Seattle. Donovan waking beside her ten minuets before, watched her awaken with very groggy eyes. Both of them covered in blood as they having feasted blindly, crashed in their chambers with their bloody clothes still on.

Covered in his usual black attire of a Englishman, Donovan, groaning, rested his aching head upon Zuranna's breasts, enjoying her plush comfort. Zuranna giving into a faint smile, rested her right hand upon the back of her lover's black mat of hair as a weary sigh passed her bloody lips. "What... happened... Don?" her voice barely above a whisper, Donovan hearing though, smiled weakly. "I... can't remember... it's all a blur from us waking up the night before then awakening once more but covered in blood..." hearing his wavering voice, Zuranna pulling her golden red eyes open, looked past her love and to the ceiling. All a blur... the memories were barely there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luran! Luran!"

Giving a loud cry, Luran's bare form rose suddenly within the hotel room. Residing underneath the bloody sheets of the queen mattress, Luran held her throbbing head within the palm of her left hand as she took ragged breaths. Her stomach lurched from the motion, yet swallowing it down, Luran giving a small moan, pulled her hand away and examined both before her crimson eyes. Jesse; one of her most recent lichen recruits to her bike gang, stood nearby, eyeing the door. Unsure what to do about her dubbed leader from the scene of the slaughter the night before. As if blinded by shear rage and bloodlust, Luran had maimed everyone at the bar, everyone that is; but her gang. Untouched physically, some fled with the mental torment, others went into reclusive silence as they dealt with the mental issues by themselves... Jesse though was unsure. Being chosen by Luran's male pet to keep an eye of the leader, the wolf in her human state, felt her astral tail hang slightly between her legs. The sister of Dracula, a vampire mistress who was near as strong as the King and Queen of all darkness in this world. She was terrifying.

"I... can't remember... I can't..."

Hearing her shaky words, Jesse looked over to her naked blood lathered leader and gave a small sound of surprise. Slipping gingerly down her pale face, a crimson tear slipped. The woman's shoulders shook as she seemed to be stuck in her own mental torment... Unsure of her own self. "Luran ..." Jesse fell back as Luran hearing her name be called, looked up in a flash, locking her eyes onto the wolf's. Yet... the pain, confusion... such a strong woman, dragged down because of uncertainty and confusion as to what had happened the night before. Jesse smiling weakly, clung tighter to the bundle of clean clothing she had been handed to give to Luran once she had awoken. "Um... they're... all fine... all of us.. .you didn't come near any of us..."

Luran blinking, hearing the wolf's words, smiled weakly, exposing one fang. "I didn't..." looking to the lap and bloody hands, the woman giving into a very shaky deep breath, sighed heavily. "I am glad..." as a few silent seconds passed making it feel like eons with Jesse... Luran chuckled. "So... you may stay here as I take a shower and clean up..." tossing the sheets to the side so casually as if no longer bothered by anything, her eyes once more carrying the look of forever sarcasm and pleasure; Luran made her way past Jesse, yet stopped, keeping her side to the wolf who watched her weakly. "I am glad... you are all safe..." and with that spoken, Luran heading to the bathroom, shut the door as Jesse watching the closed door, soon heard the water running. Luran ... made her uneasy, yet also, befuddled the wolf greatly... yet... with a smile, the wolf nuzzled the clothes she held, to ease her worried mind. "I am glad... you are back to being you..." whispered the wolf as she grinned into the clothes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How?"

a figure sitting awkwardly in the rubble of what was the forth castle of the royals to Darkness, examined himself within the night sky that was slowly being consumed by day.

_You have been restored..._

Hearing the woman's echoing voice, the man looked around, yet saw no one as the daybreak began to finalize its consuming of the night sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinking, Hakuyaoshi with his arms hanging on either side of his form, looked up as Rogue stood smugly on top of his head. Arms crossed and multi colored eyes amused, the woman peered down at the man as he merely stared up as best as he could at her. "Worthy of your time? Ha, don't make me laugh!" Rogue chuckled as Haku grinning, gave a small shrug as the woman staggering slightly from the motion, leapt down landing to the vampire's left. "It seems to me I already have..." He spoke as he turning on his heel, watched the woman who huffing, eyed him. "Did not..." Rogue growled slightly, getting annoyed with this man. Hakuyaoshi, grinning, eyed her back. "did so... you just laughed a second ago, did you not?" Rogue; whose eyes went wide, huffed once more as she turning her back to him, began to walk off.

Haku watching her, laughed outright. "Oh what? Have I annoyed you? Then again that doesn't seem so hard to accomplish. So you aren't talking to me either now, oh I feel so loved!" Rogue, who continuing her stiff walk away, rose her left hand, unleashing a good American salute with one finger. Hakuyaoshi laughing, merely followed after her. Knowing all to well, following was the best way to piss this woman off even more, he was amused by this very small woman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alseides sat there, his tail flicking about madly. Looking to the decaying lands as all around him like a protective circle, saplings of many assortments of trees were blossoming. _The life, even though still imbalanced, is returning... the decay is finally receding. _The feline sighing slowly, looked over to the glowing woman graced by a flowing white dress... _"Lady Cascarilla... It has been two months since seeing you last..." _Though unable to show human emotion upon his feline face, the smile was heard in his words making the woman smile down at him as she looked once more to the decaying lands before them. _Even though he has been awoken, his emotions are confused... Your job now is to keep Seras close to him. If he gets out, the decay though receding, will once more consume and even at a faster rate, as for life... it will fade and never return. Keep Seras close to him and this world has a chance. _

As soon as she had spoken her words, the Goddess of this world faded away leaving Alseides very confused. Yet... with a swift turn on his paws, making his tail stick in the air, the tabby raced off towards where their scents mingled the strongest. Told to keep her close, he will try his best to manage. But one thing made him wonder... what had she meant by 'his emotions are confused'?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seras..."

Seras, blinking, stood there watching Alucard's back as he stared up at the star filled sky. Upon hearing name called, the woman eyed him, his voice sounded... odd. Still his, but different. The man flexing his hands and arms, testing out the strength he still carried in a physical form after so long, let out a deep long sigh. "It's rather amusing that with my return, life is returning..." Seras taking a few timid steps upon the ground now littered with many small seedlings and saplings, the woman came to a slow stop to the right of her former master. "Is something wrong?" her words came out softly as Alucard turned his crimson gaze unto her own. Smiling his ever so familiar grin, the vampire king looked back to the stars that hung high above. "Nothing is wrong my dear, I was merely thinking... look straight ahead where the decay is still thriving." Following her gaze with his, the woman gave a small sound as she saw the skeleton beings scatter away from the receding borders of their supposed home.

"They are... going back to nothing but bones..." Seras whispered as one small humanoid figure was to slow and left behind as the border was shrinking even further in pulsing waves, gave into a feral shriek in defiance as its body collapsed; dead once more. "Soon enough, they all will fall, spirits who did not want to die are trying to remain alive..." sensing the change in air, Seras eyed Alucard. "No... if you do what I think you plan..." Alucard's cruel dark smirk answered Seras's unspoken words as h e looked back to the decaying lands. "My servants were nearly wiped out during the last war, I will need to replace them." With that spoken, Alucard in his flowing red trench, began to casually walk for the decaying lands as Seras... giving a small groan followed after. 'Why does he have to always use skeletons as servants...' Seras's mind grumbled as the man before her, her King, her Lover, hearing her words, began to outright laugh into the still night air.

All around the world, as if a sign to start; plants began to grow back, animals that had survived, emerged from their hideaways. Wolves be it were or actual animals, raced through the regenerating forests, yipping and tongues lolled out of their grinning jaws. Their noses taking in the scents of new life. Even though the balance was still uneven, it wasn't so tilted anymore and as proof, the world earth, the realm of water, was eager to keep fighting, to stay alive, and to defy even the reaper itself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Woot to bloodsuckers! What do ya all think? I pray it is still good, in any case, reviews, always reviews. As for the next update, soon, I hope... I will try to get in about three more chapters before the Sakuracon is here (grins) So, until then, ciao for now! (waves)


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Yo to all!!! Thank you all for the reviews! I feel so ever lovedsmiles Anywho, this one is a bit short, but I do hope it may be a good chapter, in any case, keep up the reviews and I will always keep up the updating, it just might take me a while... Till then, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"this... is not good..."

Ebony hearing Reign's voice as if from afar, stood there. Her face emotionless as they stood within the center of a decaying twenty mile wide land, concealed in the heart of Germany. Facing them on the side of a towering mountain was a gaping maw of a massive cavern carved out from the very earth in what looked to most, a massive skeletal head of a demonic dragon. Blazing through its gaping jaws, seemed like embers and smoke as to what was like drool, lava slipped out between the carved jagged teeth. The fiery crimson glow deep within made the eye sockets blaze. "Someone has.. tainted the cavern of light... shit!" Ebony giving in to near all curse words in the English language, lifted up her left foot, and raced for the hidden pathway concealed by magick that lead to her throne of long ago. Reign, a cloaked skeleton and nothing more ,watched her with unseen eyes, as he giving into a unneeded sigh... followed.

Trudging through the muddy slope of the mountain, Ebony kept hissing curses as she still human yet her hands changed to dragon claws for a better grip, climbed. The cavern of light was not the actually location of her throne, but the main gateway to get into the realm of where her kingdom and throne resided. A realm where all creatures of magick when the touch of tainted humans ruled, fled to so they wouldn't starve to death from lack of magick. "Maybe the mountain just awoke?" Reign's echoing voice bounced off the trees in the mildew lathered morning as the forest and mountain itself was cloaked in fog. A few startled birds by his voice, fluttered and gave out agitated alarm calls as they sensed the predators about. Hearing him, Ebony growling, dug her claws rather roughly then need be in the boulder above her, pulling herself upward. "No! This mountain was chosen and carved out for the fact that the lava was dormant, and even if it had awoken, magical barriers were in place to keep it from the drakken's mouth!" as Ebony spoke, her boots rippling with sparks of her sapphire magick faded exposing her bare feet that shifted and changed to dragon claws, aiding her final pull upward from the massive boulder.

Reign using his own magick, sighed once more as he followed suit. His mind was racing, who or rather what would do that? Break the barriers, allow the lava to flow...

"I allowed it!"

Ebony snarling viciously, reminding any who saw all the more she is not at all human, snapped her sapphire eyes upward. Reign following her gaze with his unseen, saw at the edge of the bottom jaw to the caves entrance, a man stood. Cloaked in a black trench covered in orange jagged stripes, his face was concealed underneath a black fedora with dark golden feathers on the left side of the hat; feathers that belonged a phoenix. Long white hair blew gracefully behind him in a gentle breeze as his black gloved hands flexed ever so slightly. "Who are you?! Why have you tainted this mountain?!" Ebony screamed as her power rippled over her form. Her black hair looking feral as within, her bones grinded, wanting to change and maul this intruder. "This mountain is no more the gateway to your pathetic world! The imbalance will remain and I will claim what should have always been mine!"

As the man bellowed his words filled with victory to the fall of the gateway, huge phoenix like wings of tattered dark golden feathers, flew outward from his back. watching the two below as the Ruler of the throne blazed violently... the man laughing, that sounded more to a powerful bird's scream, slammed into the sky as a mighty dragon of ebony scales, launched after, screaming her fury.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Groaning weakly, a man, wearing common black slacks, shoes, tank top, and dress coat, letting a bushy black wolf tail hang behind him lazily, laid his upper body upon the bars countertop as he sat wearily upon the barstool with a half empty glass of beer sat before him. The loud rock roared all around as lights of many colors blazed about. With his head throbbing and yet barely two drinks in his gut, the man felt ill, mentally, physically, and emotionally. With his long black hair tied back behind him, exposing two elegant yet ruffled black wolf ears, his muscles convulsed and shuddered rather violently, gaining worried gazes from nearby gathers to the bar. He was use to these episodes now... in the beginning, they were every ten minuets... a few weeks passed, they were near every other hour... now, two months in... twice a day. By returning to life so fiercely, his soul was causing the body to convulse as if fighting to go back to the eternal realm of peace and serenity with his wife. He knew what resided past death, and oh how he wanted to go-

"No... it... can't be... are you..."

Hearing a stuttering woman's voice, the man groaning and perking one ear up that was missing a chunk of flesh from an age old wound, looked to his left with a set of golden eyes. A woman with maple brown hair tied in a tight bun, garbed in simple savannah clothes lathered in dust stood before him as on top of her head, resided two dusty and scruffy looking fox ears. With her tanned dusty face holding the expression of shock and awe, she gave into a feeble smile as her left finger pointed at him weakly. Her golden eyes shining with a look of awe, suspicion, and joy. The man swallowing the alcohol tasting saliva, nodded to her with a expressionless composure. "Can I help you?" his scratchy voice spoke, even though the bar booming with heavy rock, his spoken words were heard. The woman still smiling, lowered her finger and took residence to the empty stool on his left side. With a swift nod to the barkeep, she weakly sighing, took her hands to the cool glass bottle and eyed the open top. "I thought you... had died... when the castle was destroyed over eight hundred years ago..." her soft voice spoke as the man went back to sipping at his own mug of beer.

He remembered as if yesterday... the fall of the castle, once belonging to a undead royal, that had been handed to him and his family.

_With a heavy yell of brute strength. Clawed hands grabbing a huge collapsed wall of burned and charred ebony marble, a man's form lathered in ragged torn burned clothes with blood and cuts all over, pulled the wall hard from the top of the rubble pile with a groaning cry as the marble began to crack under his strong hold. Having violent golden eyes blazing, his black wolf ears were held erect with shear rage and panic as his left ear bleeding profusely had a gouge upon the edge of his ear from a piece of shrapnel that had flown through the night sky from the sudden surprise attack of a giant shadow cloaked winged demon._

_Blood sloshing down his growling fang bared face, Kunisaku's arms seemed to bulge as the wall finally giving way from its perch on the rubble, groaning, collapsed hard to the far right and shattering loudly into what seemed hundreds of sharp small rocks of ebony marble. Taking ragged breaths, his slightly exposed and heavily bleeding chest heaved as Kunisaku looking forward at the rubble that within the fiery flames glow, glistened with crimson regret and lumps of strewn innards of some form of morbid artwork, the wolf king saw within the center of this blood lathered sight, the crushed and mangled near unrecognizable remains of..._

"_K... Kristen..." with a deep mix of a growl and groan of searing pain, a trembling clawed blood soaked hand gripped his right arm tightly as Kunisaku giving a weak howl, collapsed hard onto his knees. His body beginning to visibly tremble not from just the intense pain burning through his body but... through the sound of roaring flames to the extent of a continuous song of thunder, in the flames glow... Kunisaku with a weak sound passing his broken and bleeding ash covered lips, with his eyes hidden beneath his ebony hair, specks of shimmering light fell down onto the black rubble causing whiffs of steam to rise from the mixture of heat and... tears. Tears that fell unto the blood covered face of his wife._

"_D... damn it... damn it... Damn it! Damn it! Damn it all to HELL!!!!" curling his left hand into a tight fist, the ground seemed to shake as t he rubble screamed from his sudden pounding attacks making flecks of debris, droplets of blood and tears to fly within the violently glowing air as the winds of blasting heat flew all around as the demonic flames continued to feast upon the wolf king's clan and castle... upon his very family._

I need some sleep,

You can't go on like this

I tried countin sheep, but there's one I always miss

Everyone says, I'm getting down to low

Everyone says, you just gotta let it go

_With his fist striking the rubble for a near twentieth time, bones grinded as blood splattered harshly all over the destroyed remains. Through gritted teeth that had blood dripping through and down his ash and scraped chin, Kunisaku's body shook as faint whispering whimpers passed his tightly clenched teeth. His love; his mate that was to be for all eternity... with a trembling motion of his head, the Wolf King of South Africa and one time UK, looked up with weak and tear soaked golden eyes with the spilled tears mixing with the blood upon his face, the wolf watched at the mangled body of the near unrecognizable female wolf with what seemed a look to wait and awaken from this nightmare. _

you just gotta let it go

_Even with all the blood and smoke filling his lungs and coating the inside with a vile film, Kunisaku could smell her spilled blood... the blood of... rising his mangled left hand, the wolf king kneeling forward, tenderly rested his bloodied hand upon the left side of Kristen's mangled face as her shut eyes seemed so peaceful, yet... Kunisaku could both see the small gathering of tears beneath her soft eyelashes and smell the salty sadness. "... my wife... my... family... they're..."_

you just gotta let it go

_His body convulsed and parting his jaws, Kunisaku hanging his head began to hack loudly making heavy pools of blood to spill out like vomit itself onto the ash and blackened remains of his domain. With the flames still violently dancing all around him and his fallen queen, rising his shaky left hand from Kristen's cheek, covered his bleeding mouth as Kunisaku's sorrow filled eyes looked to his fallen queen as his heartbeat began to trembled and convulse within. All around, his hearing began to fade as the sense of smell closed up from deep within. Kunisaku blinking the blood from his eyes s well as the salty tears, the wolf's focus began to blur as weariness began to consume him from within and out. _

I need some sleep

Time to put the old horse down

I'm in to deep when the wheels keep spinnin round

Everyone says, I'm getting down to low

And everyone says, you just gotta let it go

"_Father!" Hearing his voice, Kunisaku with glazing eyes and blood soaked hand still over his dripping mouth, looked weakly over as there they stood.. three figures, all ash covered, burned and beaten... but.. alive. A small shimmer began to rise within his golden eyes as Kunisaku's body began to slump over the rubble and the crushed remains of Kristen. "You're... alive... I'm... so..."_

Just gotta let it go

_Collapsing hard, the fallen wolf king faintly heard the cries of his children and their feet running thunderously over the ground with such force to the exact same of the greedy flames. Darkness began to engulf as he felt the three surround him and scream for him to hang on, he heard their wails mutate into a failing roar. Kunisaku knew... he was finished but... He must know. "S... Son..." coughing the weak word, Kunisaku's numbing body felt the eldest song grasp his mangled hand roughly and speak meaningless words the king couldn't even hear, but the man went on. "S... Son... Tell... Drac... Ula... what... happened... be... strong... all... of... you... be... strong..." _

Just gotta let it go

_With his last breath leaving his one time immortal lungs... Kunisaku's eyes slowly drew shut as all life fled his body leaving behind his three children. The only survivors from the massive slaughter, screaming over their fallen parents forms as flames consumed everything around the one time lively Castle of Fear._

Just gotta let it go

Hanging his head allowing the free strands of his long hair cover his eyes, the woman blinking, saw silky tears slip down that man's face. "Hey... are you... alright?" She whispered, her hand half raised over his own, unsure if touching him would give comfort or anger.

They were alive then, but were they still? After eight hundred years, did his family still thrive in this world of the living?

"Is... everything... alright Kunisaku?"

Hearing her voice speak his name, Kunisaku's ears flicking to the old familiarity, the man bitterly smiling, went back to taking a heavy swig his beer. Putting the now empty glass onto the bars counter, Kunisaku gave the woman a sideways glance. "do forgive my mind, but who are you again?" his scratchy voice spoke as the stage to their far left was being occupied with the next band up for the night. The woman watching him, flicked her left ear slightly as she smiling weakly, looked back to the bottle in her hands. "I'm sorry... that was rude of me... just abruptly showing up as I am..." The woman spoke as she plucked at her dusty shirt.

"I didn't ask for a full out explanation, just who are you?" he asked as the new band checked the sound system with a few plucks of their guitar strings. The woman in mid pluck, laughed faintly as she look at him once more. Releasing her shirt, she straightening up as best as she could on the bar stool, smiled professionally to the wolf. "My name is Midna Thomas, I am an excavator of the ancient ruins be it of human or kin from the last thousand years... yet back by about... eight hundred years ago, I was a savannah researcher."

Blinking, Kunisaku looked Midna over. He saw her face, her self, and remembered. Fifty years before becoming the owner of the royal's castle in Africa, he had been living in the wilds of the African Savannah and when one night, teaching his young ones to hunt, they were suddenly greeted by a fox kin who was beaten, worn, starving and fatigued. One who even Kunisaku's wife welcomed her as part of their small pack. They mended her, trained her, taught her the ways of life in the wild in general. Once fully aware of her strengths, abilities and skills... she kept alongside them as a sly protector in the savannah. Becoming a researcher to find out the trails of all the hunting packs, be it wild dogs, hyenas, lions, cheetahs, or jaguars. Even after moving into the castle, though she wished to remain in the wild lands of Africa, Midna had been welcomed to their new home whenever she needed it.

Watching his eyes flash to recognition, Midna gave a weak smile. "I saw the monster destroy your castle, your home... and you. I... it was so painful, I thought you were all... but then your children..." Hearing the word, Kunisaku snapped his gaze clear as he looked at the fox before him. "What about my children, where are they, are they still alive?" the wolf growled, his own mind uneasy with not really wanting the knowledge of his kids, for the fact of being fearful it was news he didn't want to hear. Midna though, smiled as she nodded to him, her fox ears perking up slightly. "They are well, and still alive... they though are right now in the old den seventy miles from the ru- from the castle..." Kunisaku, even though weary, and still very beaten by the whole regeneration of his physical being, began to wag his tail as his ears perked up.

"They're... Midna, could you?" the wolf king looked to the fox as she smiling, finally took a swig from the bottle and looked to him with joyous golden eyes. "Gladly... but first, shall we get you cleaned up?" Midna laughed as she grabbing Kunisaku's left arm, pulled him off of the stool and towards the bars exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A lake of fire roared all around, all was destroyed and being consumed by flames. High on top of a erupting volcano, a silhouette of a man stood, laughing maniacally as his body erupting into fire... a massive phoenix flew forth into the night sky as other birds of immortal flame flew about screeching..._

Seras with a loud cry, sat up hard as sweat trickled heavily down her clothed body. With blond hair ruffled up from the uneasy slumber, the Queen rubbing her weary eyes with the back of her left hand, looked to her left. Having taken up temporary residence in a run down abandoned, they or more so Seras wanted to watch as the decay was falling away. Alucard merely kept to her side for his own sort of reasons. Smiling gently, Seras continued to watch her lover's sleeping face. They had been through so much, so much... shit has happened, Maxwell, her going human, his death, Maxwell's death... the decay... and finally, finally it seemed they could take a breath of fresh air, or at least as fresh as it could be in this area.

Giving a small groan, Seras stumbling as graceful as she could to her feet, stepped over Alucard's and Alseides's slumbering forms, tempting to get close to the door- _"And where do you think you're going?" _Seras coming to a slow stop, smiled slightly as she felt his hand encase her left ankle. "No need to worry, it's early morning and I just wanted to go for a walk, is that alright? Do I need your permission?" Seras chuckled lightly as she looked down at his still sleeping face. His thin pale lips faintly curled into a small smile as his dark chuckle rang through her mind, yet; his hand uncurled from her ankle and went back to his side. _"Be safe..." _And with that last spoken, all signs of any awareness of his being awake, Alucard became once more sound asleep. Seras watching him for a few more minuets, allowed her smile to grow as she nodding to him, a silent agreement to what he had said, the woman slipped out of the boarded up house, and into the morning dew lathered forest.

The Undead Queen unaware that a set of fiery eyes peered at her from the high depths of a pine tree.

_I have finally found her..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Me: So... you enjoyed it at all? I'm not using Maxwell as the enemy in this fic, happy? Instead, I made him a feline and am entering a whole new enemy... Hope he will be to your likung... But for now, till the next update, please, please keep up the reviews and I will update as soon as my life permits, till then...

- Hakuyaoshi


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Greetings to all!!! Sorry for the lack of updating, work, Sakuracon, trying to find a place to move in to... life in general keeps mucking up things, Oh well... thanks for the reviews and your patients, so please, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reign?!"

Ebony swiftly reached out allowing her scale covered arms to catch Reign's upper body. Feeling the ribs underneath his thick cloak, Ebony cringing, looked to his face that was no more then a skull with red slits in the eye openings showing his sight was half shut. With the evening light falling swiftly, Ebony frantically looked around the desolate lands that was the dead lands of Europe, long since consumed by the first signs of the decaying lands. Since receding began, this land still remain a dead area where only black earth remained with a few ivory bones jetting out like morbid plants. She needed to find shelter, or more so, someone to help her. Reign had been growing worse by the days passing since the gateway to the Throne of Light was engulfed with lava. It was as if he was poisoned.

He couldn't talk, was barely conscious if at all...

"Reign... please... don't die.. please... I don't want to lose you again..." Ebony whispered as she groaning, laid his body down onto the desolate ground. Taking in weak breaths, she looked around. The land was barren, empty, lacking any sort of life... with a weak whimper passing her lips, Ebony was at a loss. No one was here, no one could help her fallen love. Or so...

"he's fallen ill for the fall of the throne's gateway."

Ebony crying out, looked all around as the deep man's voice seemed to boom from everywhere. "Who's there? How can I help him? Please, I need help!" the woman cried as her frantic sapphire eyes looked around for the voice's owner.

"The name is Kami; and I have been watching you for some time ruler of the light. To help him, you need to find or create a new gateway to the throne's realm, but there's a catch."

Hearing his echoing words, Ebony with a small sound, looked to Reign's collapsed form. "A catch... I... I'll do anything, please, what must I do?" Ebony's voice echoed in the desolate lands as the man's voice softly chuckled.

"Find Lord Alucard, and I will tell you more. For now though, this will aid in your loves fight against his sickness."

High above, Ebony looking up... saw a sphere of orange light as large as a basketball, fly forth and without any heed to Ebony's body that protectively encased his fallen form, slammed into Reign's cloaked chest.

What seemed a few silent minuets, bolts of orange light began to fly all over his form as with his empty sockets suddenly blazing a vivid crimson, Reign lurching hard into a hunched sitting position, gave into a savage scream as Ebony only could hold him and watch what was unfolding before her very eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"so... what do we do now..."

Alucard's head faintly bobbed as the man leaning against a well sized tree trunk, had his arms crossed and hair draping his hanging face. Upon hearing her words, he didn't even look up, all the vampire did was grunt indicating he heard her. Seras standing nearby, turned and looked at him with worried crimson eyes, the chains lathering upper and lower body clicked from the motion. "Alucard?" her soft voice spoke gently into the fresh spring breeze that danced within the pine branches of all the nearby trees. Sighing deeply, the man rising his head ever so slight allowing his hair to split, a single crimson blinking slowly, stared at her from the depths of his dark mat of hair. "I have no idea." Came his pert reply as he rising his head up to the sky, stared forth as a small flock of small birds flew past on swift wing.

Seras huffing, eyed him. She should be use to his 'antics' by now, yet... he almost always found ways to bug her, to piss her off. Grumbling that gained a small smirk from his pale lips, Seras looked around to the forest that was allowing life once more in. "Well... we better go somewhere... why not back to the castle?" she mumbled as the young queen itched the back of her neck. Her skin crawled, not from the cold or bothered by anything... she was completely comfortable in this forest; it was her empty gut that bugged her the most. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled.

Chuckling deeply, Alucard pulling his stare from the sky, brought the intimidating gaze onto Seras who blushing, rubbed her gut. Grinning allowing his fangs to be exposed to the cool early afternoon air, the man fully turned his body to the queen; His queen. "So, I am guessing a hunt is in order." He chuckled. Seras laughing weakly, cocked her head to the side. "Maybe... it all depends, you hungry as well?"

Seras fell back as with a low rumbling laugh vibrating from his chest, Alucard was suddenly no less then an inch from her. Leering down at her with the sun behind him, Alucard looked menacing to Seras as both sides of his bellowing coat seemed to engulf the petite woman. "I'm always... hungry..." his hot breath tickled past her neck as his lip s tickled her lower jaw. With crimson eyes hungry for lust, blood, darkness, locked onto her own, Seras felt the darkness consume, like a cloak over her form.

A man of temptation, of raw lust be of blood, sex or shear ferocity.

Swallowing weakly, Seras smiled timidly to this man, this creature of darkness. Not being the first but of many times, she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Lets hunt."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Kunisaku... you look dashing."

Midna Thomas, in her usual but now clean savannah outfit, stood in the very classy store sticking out like a sore thumb. Many odd stares were given as the employees and customers clad in formal wear went on their daily business as Kunisaku... standing before four full body mirrors, held his arms out as the fitter was busy fixing any odds and ends to the casual, or more so, the most casual wear a formal wear business could hand out.

"Looks a bit to formal still, but with the fabric we've used, they will not tear so easily while trekking in the savannah my good sir... now, I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a few more pins, stay right there and try to not move to much." The fitter spoke in a nasal voice as he trudged off in a rush as Midna watching him oddly, smiled and shaking her head, looked at Kunisaku. With his ears perked forward, his golden eyes watched himself through the many mirrors. He was rather pleased how they fitted his slacks to his large wolf tail. Perking her fox ears forward as well, Midna laughing softly, came over. "You look good, though a shame they'll get dirty as soon as we hit the savannah." She chuckled as he looking at her, gave a odd smile allowing his top left canine to poke out. "I can't wait... to see them... my children... they're alive and well... I can't... Midna... thank you."

Seeing his eyes shine, Midna blushing, rubbed the back of her head as she smiled. "No big! Call it repaying from you helping me when I needed it." She laughed.

-----------------------------------------

Deep within the maw of a massive cave entrance high up on the side of a massive mountain, a deep plume of smoke bellowed from the entrance as a being encased in a deep hazel cloak appearing in thin air, pulled forth to the entrance.

"You are late Kazul."

The hissing voice as if water hitting a savagely hot stovetop boomed from the entrance, making the man hunch forward in a submissive bow. "My apologize Lord Ryu... it took me a bit longer but I had finally found who you sought... the barrier has broken and both are now aware in the same body, yet it seems with her, he remains in a dormant if not submissive state. So with what is the next step?" the man's young voice spoke clear and loud. With a few deep hisses causing steam to bellow intermixing with the trickle of smoke, a deep chuckle rumbled forth.

"Good, Good, the throne has been put to a forever slumber, and with the lord of fire dormant, he is open for attack. Soon... Soon... both Thrones for Light and Dark... **Will be mine!**"

with the words became the sound of wild flames consuming an ancient forest, the man fell back as the bellowing smoke and steam increased tremendously. Birds, disturbed from their rest, scattered into the late evening sky as roaring laughter, unhindered from any forms that would muffle normal sound waves, the man stood there with a bothered look upon his body.

With a violent tremble sending a few good sized rocks tumbling down the mountain's threatening walls, trees all around in a steady wave, withered and turned brown, the needles and pine cones crackling and smoldering as the very land turned black. Not like the decay, but... as if touched by such savage heat that burned everything.

"**Dracula will fall and I shall personally see it be done!"**

the birds that didn't flee the range, screamed as their feathers burning into their flesh that bubbled, dropped like flies into the black lands beneath them as the man standing at the gaping maw; having survive the frontal blaze, stood; ready and waiting as his master whom continued his cruel laughter, retreated back into the cave. Retreat not in lack there of, or fear... it was just simply not time for his arrival to be announced to the world quite yet.

"Kazul... go and retrieve; and Kazul... if they merge, you will be the one whose blood I feast upon."

----------------------------------------------------

"Seras... oh Seras... Little blond one... do so wake up."

Seras groaning turned to her left side and curled into a tight ball against the cold chilly wind. Having fallen asleep during mid afternoon, late night greeted her petite form, as well as the annoying cooing of a certain blood suckers voice.

"Go away –card... give me a few more minuets..." the woman mumbled into her sleeve as she gave into a deep sigh that racked her entire body. The man leering over her like a vulture, merely laughed, and went back to poking her in the neck, softly, but was very, _very _Annoying.

Growling, Seras smacked the hand away and curled into a tighter ball. "go away... leave me be..." her voice more threatening yet still muffled by her jacket and once more gaining no more but a laugh. Seras tried hard to ignore his prodding which now moved to her left shoulder. "Wake up little fanged one, your master beckons your awakening." His voice became more darker, sinister even... Though a very groggy Seras, grumbled, uncaring. Lifting her head ever so slightly and pulling her gaze barely open, the woman gave into a deep yawn that bared her array of fangs. "Alucard... since when was... the last time you called yourself my... mas... ter..."

Seras drawing fully awake at such a rapid speed, stared weakly up right into the grinning blazing fiery eyes... to the body of Alucard, yet the very mind and being of the King to the realm of Fire.

Grinning cruelly, darkness seemed to both ripple and pulsate from his very body, the power this being held was immense. "Oh, does it bother you I have greeted your awakening then your little 'Alucard'?" the man's voice, even sounded different then Alucard's, laughed with such malice as Seras sitting up, pulled away from this man squatting beside her. An odd pose for most, but yet, even he made it look elegant.

"You... you're... but I..."

laughing outright, he without a sound, slowly stood up, fully erect and peered down at her. Through the night's touch, his blazing eyes glowed more viciously then when Alucard was the ruler of that body. "Ah... you both seem to under estimate my powers; did you really think by taking daily amounts of this body's blood, that it would keep me? _ME_?! The king of flame, dormant? I must say, I am gravely disappointed that you, the chosen mate my other self has chosen, and himself, would think such a simple thing could contain me!"

"But... I... we... it was..."

"my dear... blood will not do it, I am the very start of this man's existence, I got bored with my throne and left, now here I am, awoken, in the realm of water and pure life, a realm that isn't just filled with condemned useless souls. Here I begin anew, and even more, I can get to where I rightfully deserve. The realm of purity." Laughing cruelly, the man looked to the night sky as a owl gave into its haunting whispers through the chilly night air. "And... for now on, no more of this 'You'; for now on, when I am wishing to smell this air and speak my words, call me Aldhelm,until then... I shall grant you a bit more time with your 'mate' but I will be back, and when I want to be heard, you better fucking listen, understand fanged one?" as he spoke, the man brought his intense gaze unto her own as Seras weakly, swallowing, nodded.

Smiling cruelly, the man watching her, chuckled as he kneeling upon his left knee, lifting his left hand, encased her chin, making her eyes to meet his fully. "I am free, understand this, I have been awoken and now wish to walk these lands as well, for now though, my time to fully consume this body is not ready, so enjoy my failure's existence for a bit longer while you can... farewell for now, curious one..." hanging his head, within seconds, his hand fell limp from Seras's chin as the man, like a falling pine, crashed to the ground with a tremendous thud. "Alucard!" as if the fear she just felt moments ago was abolished, Seras was instantly cradling the man's head as he laid there, dead weight of a unconscious body... one body, two minds...

With a weak murmur... Alucard's eyes twitching, weakly pulled apart. Crimson eyes, no longer blazing, timidly blinking a few times, looked slowly to Seras's own gaze as she smiling weakly, brushed a few ebony strands from his pale face. "Alucard... are you alright?" Seras whispered. Alucard, watching her... gave into a small smile as his eyes rolling back, the man fell into a deep unconscious state once more. Blinking, Seras sighing weakly, kept hearing his words ring in his mind... enjoy while you can... was Alucard going to fade away? To no longer exist after all these years? Seras blinking, was startled to feel the hot red tears wield up and spill down her face. To lose him... _again_... Not again, never again... He's gone through to much...

"Alucard..."

encasing his head in a tight embrace with her arms, Seras rested her left cheek onto his forehead allowing the soft tears to slip onto his pale skin. "I don't... want to lose you again... I love you... I want to be with you forever..."

"My dear, no story of a vampire ever ends happily."

Seras blinking, looked to her left as a man in a grey cloak stood there. With the hood down his soft handsome face seemed to glow as his golden eyes watched her own with a deep sadness that seemed to ancient for words. With his long silver locks tied back, the man gave into a faint smile... a crescent silver moon hung on the center of his forehead indicating he... was clearly not human. Turning her tender embrace to that of protection, Seras watched him carefully. "Who are you?" she spoke cautiously.

Watching her, he still smiling, nodded timidly to her. "My name is Kami, I am a soothsayer of what has been and what is to become; with the decay receding, the old gateways from my realm to yours has once more reopened and I now stand before you; Queen of Darkness. And as I was speaking, a vampire's story never ends happily, but what that vampire can do before their sad ending, they can make a happy ending to others become that of truth."

Listening to his gentle voice, Seras seemed to grow groggy to his rather confusing words, though her mind raced with fear... a vampire never had a happy ending. Looking at Alucard's slumbering face, his mouth slightly ajar, she couldn't help but smile... even if it was sad.

"never... a happy ending... why is that?" she whispered. Kami watching her, didn't move, he didn't even do more then blink as he still smiled that oh so sad ancient smile. "Vampires are immortal and they chose that life unless forced to choose... for such a cause they do not look to death as their happy ending, a human is born, grows up, meets their love, creates a family, grows old and die happily with a life well done. A short life, yes, but a fulfilled life none the less. A vampire's life is never finished, it is never satisfied for their thirst to keep existing to keep living, thus a way for them still remaining in this world of living. With their fear of death, they never fully gain a true life be it immortal. They keep consuming blood to stay awake and alive. If that man was right this instant taken away from you, would you feel, even though devastated, a sense of accomplishment, a sense of a finish no matter how small?"

"Most vampire's I've met have not been able to say yes to those thoughts. Though cursed with sad endings, you can always help in others who can be granted happy endings, and who knows, maybe in my many years of wandering, I too can whiteness one who is willing to fade away with a sense of accomplishment in their hearts, a sense of grand joy, relief, and no longer fearing to remain... the grand wonderment I'd feel to see a happy ending of a vampire."

Seras blinking several times, watched as his body began to grow transparent. "Wait... wait! I know we'll have a happy ending, I promise that!" Seras cried with tears running down her face, a sign of her despairing defiance as Kami nodding to her, smiled a bit more. "I hope you are right young one, I really do hope you're right..." his voice becoming nothing but a soft whisper upon the gentle winds in the crisp night air, Seras weakly looking from the empty spot to Alucard's unconscious face... smiled and rested her forehead on his own and closed her eyes. "I promise... if not a given, I will try... Gods I will try... to let us both have a happy ending..." she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------

_Do not let them merge..._

Kazul, cloaked heavily in the hazel wool cloth, trudged through a half revived town as both human and kin lathered in tattered filthy clothes, walked around. Though as gloomy as this rundown town was, the air was filled with happiness it seemed. As happy as the air felt, Kazul couldn't shake the chill from his back as he walked onward.

"Oops! Excuse me sir!"

Kazul stopping, looked down at his feet as a child no older then five, having bumped into him, grinned weakly at him as she raced off, her fox ears dancing in every bouncing leap she made. A half kin, she was born from a human and kin breeding... Kazul's unseen lips twitched into a small smile. From the ages of the Japanese samurai, he'd never had thought to see such things become so common like it was in this age.

"Yo, stranger, what brings you to these parts?"

Kazul glancing over to his right, saw a man in his forties, wearing a set of ruffled blond canine ears and a tail, though in rags, he held a sense of authority. No doubt one of the leaders if not the head of this small gathering in this rundown town. Staring him over for only a few seconds, Kazul looking forward once more, began to head off. The canine lifting one ear towards the stranger, watched him with a cautious glance.

_Don't let them merge..._

_Retrieve..._

Clenching his fists, Kazul begrudgingly kept walking through this town. Once a powerful warrior... now, nothing more but...

_You are my slave, you serve me. Defy me and you'll never see whom you seek ever again._

A slave.

Slowing pulling his gaze to the clear sky, Kazul felt at loss... the cold air rushed to his face as his breath seizing; the man realized from looking up, the hood that having concealed his face... fell back, letting all who were watching, see.

Both blond ears stuck on end as the man watched Kazul with a startled expression. Never in his long life had he thought to see... Kazul blinking, weakly looked to the man with vivid hazel eyes, as green as a lush forest as his face... was not human in the slightest. With what seemed like the black face and large ears to that of a monkey, two horns a foot long and what seemed to be made of a black metal hung on top of his head as a mat of floppy red hair hung behind him and dipping further into the cloak. Red fur encased the sides of his face like that of a helmet as small ivory canines jetted out from his top jaw. A kin, yet, not a kin...

"A... demon..."

Hearing the canine's words, Kazul swiftly recovering the dropped hood, concealed his face as he swiftly kicking up his feet, raced out of there. A creature long since faded from history's pages, a being no more then a legend... A demon that was not from Hell, but was birthed from this very planet, this very realm. Born to protect the ancient ways of earth, guardian to Lady Cascarilla, a Demon, monsters to those they opposed.

Yet this particular demon, this guardian...

Growling deeply under his breath as he ran, Kazul glared forward through the concealing shadows upon his face.

Was a slave...

High within the maw of the smoldering cave, a man, standing in the shadows to keep the daylight from his body, looked out. Victory was assured to be his... with a cruel sneer etched upon his hidden face... the mountain rumbled as his echoing laugh boomed through the burned forest. Far off, though unable to hear the physical cackle, a certain cloaked being collapsed in agony.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Me: and this is where writers block strieks yet again(weak laugh) In any case, please keep up the reviews and I will keep up my updating, but for now, take care y'all!

- H.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello to all! I have finally found enough time to one. Write, and two. the update, cheers for me! In any case, I do hope I still have some readers out there awaiting this new chapter, if not... oh well (shrugs) In any case, if a certain P.A. reads this... then blah, I hope they enjoy this as well...

To all, this chapter I feel a bit odd about, I believe that I am better with blood and gore, not... (shudders) lovey dovey crap, so I am trying my best and wish that all can keep the laughter to a small minimal volume...

So from here to then, enjoy the new chapter and pray it doesn't take four months again for another update. Oh yes, to all once more, thanks for the reviews, now lets get this chapter going!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ebony blinking, sat there in a odd crisscrossing with her legs as she looked down at her feet to a bundle of a thick wool cloak as there watching her... was once the most feared demon general who worked under the watchful eyes to the Lord of Flame. Yet now...

Still nothing but bones, yet no longer carrying the body of a man... Reign sat there, with a bony tail swaying behind him, carrying clear markings that he is a demon feline, even though of a skeleton, he was the size of a cougar. Ivory bones glinting in the early morning sunlight, his empty eye sockets, black as the night, shined orbs of hazel light.

Yawning, yet no sound emitted from his gaping jaws, Reign looked to Ebony who held a small smile towards him. "Well... I guess we head out..." She murmured softly as her eyes going from his face to his back, there, no longer large to be carried by a man, the coffin containing encased souls was chained over his shoulder blades and strapping the device onto his back. Kami... sighing, Ebony rising to her feet, looked around at the desolate land they had crossed to where they had camped. A borderline of young trees and plants with only insects and small rodents taking the bountiful amount of berries and fruit offered. Large animals did not even dare get close to the decay, even though no longer a threat to life, it had taken so much, it was still a terrifying place to be.

That man... he visited them, spoke in a odd way and then... he changed Reign to keep him from decomposing. Then disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Grumbling, Ebony turning her back to the decaying lands, began to walk off as Reign silently followed after her. Them both leaving behind a rumpled cloak.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So close... Kazul.. do not fail me."

A man cloaked in a black hooded cloak, stood there underneath the mountain containing the gaping maw to the former entrance for the throne of Light. Residing at his feet, a full grown buck with wide eyes filled with uncontrollable panic, laid there, his entire ribcage crushed in as three of his four legs were bent in the opposite directions they were not meant to turn. With blood trickling from the bucks jaws, his body twitched and convulsed as the terror his heart was taking was too much.

With a slow turn of his head, the cloaked man looked down at the bucks head the rested by his feet. Chuckled softly, he watched the dying deer. "You should be grateful your life ends here... or rather, I guess your soul's life in that body ends here... I have waited to long to get what I have forever rightfully deserved to let the deaths of many drag me down." Rising his right hand from the cloaks concealment... the bucks eyes which seemed impossible, grew even wider as instead of a human hand nor kin hand... it was black as if made from black metal and wielding very sharp hawk like claws.

The deer, though silent through most of its life, suddenly screeched as with violent convulsions, fell still as with the man's right palm, a glittering white orb began to gather and collect. With another soft laugh leaving his concealed lips, the man pulling his palm back to his body, turned the palm upward so his unseen eyes could fully examine the orb he so gently clutched. "So simple... a soul... nothing but an orb of light, yet so complex, filled with more then one lifetime, or like you, the very first... such a shame you will not feel what it is to be alive again... to keep my own soul thriving in this world of living, I need yours to sustain me... though pity you're so young, not a whole lot of energy, hence the reason, either gather more of you to live longer in this world, or gather myself up a single powerful soul and I then become one of the immortal living in this world..."

With a swift motion, near unseen with such speed, the soul with a loud scream, was crushed within his claws.

Taking in a shallow sigh as he felt the energy absorb and become his own, the man looked to his left as a doe raced from there with tail held erect. Looking back to the now empty body of the buck, the man gave the corpse a tap with his foot. "Apologies for ending your honeymoon... if my slave gives me what I have asked for, I will not have to keep consuming your small souls..."

With a startled growl, the man fell back as he was suddenly on full alert. Falling back, the man turning, headed on swift foot back to the mountain's side. He had overstayed his welcome outside with so few souls helping sustain his own soul.

Watching from the confinements of the sheltering trees, though brown and withered, a form standing on four slender yet strong legs, a tail of silver hair twitched gently as behind the towering creature, a doe hid behind. With golden eyes watching on a elongated muzzle covered in short silver fur with a main of silver hair hanging over a muscular neck, the nostrils flaring, snorted loudly as it turned, began to trot off as the doe crying out in fear of being left alone, raced after as both creature and deer faded into the concealing forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alucard?"

the man groaning, pulled into consciousness as he felt his young queen beside him peering over him with a worried feel that near choked him. His stomach, seemingly pleased he was finally awake, growled as his lust for blood began to cause his mouth to water. Running his tongue gingerly over his fangs, Alucard's eyes snapped open making Seras cry out and fall back. staring straight up as to where the full moon hung in the cool night sky, a small cruel grin crept over his lips. Not worried by the anxious gaze he gained from Seras's crimson eyes, the man without a sound, slowly sat up then rose to his feet allowing his deep red trench coat to flail out behind him in a ominous bellow.

Upon looking around, his eyes; deep pools of crimson as dark as the blood he fed off of, fell onto the petite queen before him who with no where near the same color of red, her eyes blinking, watched him. "Something amiss?" he crooned softly making Seras blush, as she wringing her fingers together, smiled weakly at him. "n... no... ma- Alucard... I'm just glad... you're... all right." She whispered as he chuckling, lowered his face, leveling his gaze to her own as his fangs were exposed to a sadistic grin... the man watched her. He knew what had happened between her and his 'other side'. He was aware and conscious, yet unable to move the body, unable to talk, unable to do... anything.

"Seras..."

Seras blinking, closed her eyes as he having risen his hand... let it encase her left cheek ever so gently, allowing his body's warmth to seep into her chilled skin. Startled as if expecting more from him, Seras opening her eyes, looked to Alucard's crimson eyes as his smile, still remaining, softened. How much longer did he really have left to be among the living? That mere thought made the vampire chuckle, gaining a very worried look from Seras Victoria. To remain with the living... to remain among those he had looked at as only food, annoyances beyond food. Now his very existence was being threatened and he didn't... he didn't want to fade away.

Watching Seras's confused eyes, Alucard just stared at her, taking in her very form, features, being, spirit, soul..._ "I don't... want to lose her..."_

Seras blinking, watched him as Alucard's voice rang in her mind, so faint, a thought not meant for her to hear. "Alucard? Is everything..." Seras's voice drifted away as she weakly watched his deep crimson pools suddenly bleed to the color of old blood; eyes that were meant for him so long ago when still a human... now resided in his face as he watched her, the fear in his eyes that rose and grew. Blinking slowly, the fear ebbed as he looking to her and her alone, the man, the vampire king of all undead, rising his other hand encased her right cheek as he slowly drew forward. "Alucard... what are you... what's wrong..." Seras's quiet voice shook, not from fear, but in general over whelming from the emotions her soul seemed unable to comprehend.

"Seras..."

the woman went limp in his hold as she felt his soft lips grace her left cheek, his warm breath tickling the smooth skin. Something was wrong, very wrong. She had only ever seen Alucard act like this before; when he was human and turning into a statue all so many years ago. He acted like this before for he believed that was the last he would have seen her... and now here he was once more, acting like it... again.

"You won't lose me..." Seras whispered, yet all she gained from her words, was Alucard's soft bitter laugh as his right hand slid to the back of her head, wringing his fingers roughly yet not enough to hurt her; in her blond locks. "I won't lose you... but you... will lose me." He spoke gently to her cheek as his eyes near hers, were closed near all the way; his gaze turned downward.

"Alucard... you're scaring me..."

"Good; tremble, fear me... soon all the living will fear me..."

Seras gave a loud cry as nails, turning to claws, slammed into her cheek and the back of her head as the man who was a fearful Alucard; was no more once again.

Laughing cruelly making Seras's own chest reverberate, the man's grip on her body, tightened. "Aldhelm..." Seras croaked the name as the hot blood began to trickle down both side and back of her head. Aldhelm laughing, opened his eyes near all the way, locking solely onto Seras's gaze... though filled with fear for being so close to him; her sadness drowned the fear. "I'm impressed, the small fanged one remembered the name I had given for myself... but, oh why the sadness, because your happy ending will not happen? I consume your lover's existence and make it all my own leaving you with nothing, I guess, be happy you have kept his being soft that it will be easy to tear him from inside out; you've helped me in _my_ happy ending..." the man sneered as his grip on her face tightened while he drawing back his face, looked at her squarely; his fangs exposed in a cruel grin as his blazing eyes... no longer brown and sad, flared a fiery red, the eyes belonging to the king of flame.

The sadness just grew... Kami's words, the lack of a happy ending for a vampire; was it all true? was she and Alucard cursed to have their story end on a unhappy ending?

"Oh... you're crying... why? Because you've lost everything you've ever loved?" the man's dark laugh sent chills down Seras's spine as the crimson tears spilled from her eyes, intermixing with her blood caused from the inflicted wounds of Aldhelm's claws. Pulling her face closer to his own, their lips barely touching, he watched her with wickedly dancing eyes. "No one to love, everyone you care about dies, perishes, fades away... but you still have me, I can _love _you." The man chuckled as his smile grew. Seras sniffing, watched him, her gaze, though blurred and tear filled, did not waiver from his own eyes. His smiled just grew. "oh what? You don't think you could love me? I'm in the same body you've kissed and cherished, the same body you've made love to, I may not be the same _man _you've loved, but if not for me, he would have never been, give me a try little fanged one."

Seras's eyes went wide as he suddenly advanced. Hot lips pressed harshly onto her own, his claws dug deeper into her face, yet his lips on her own made her yell of pain become muffled. Fire burned through her veins, she could feel her blood begin to boil as she struggled profusely under this man's rough hold. Where she was touched by his claws, Seras's flesh began to bubble and burn as steam bellowed from the man's body.

As fast as it had happened... with a loud yell, Aldhelm fell back hard shoving Seras violently from his body. Skidding savagely into the ground, Seras crying out, came to a scraping stop upon her left side as she weakly opening her eyes, saw Aldhelm rising to his feet in a wobbly motion, stare at his clawed hands. For the first time she was aware of his existence within Alucard, she saw concern in his fiery eyes as steam that bellowed from his body began to lift.

Aldhelm was utterly baffled... he had kissed that vampire out of shear content of tearing apart her mentality, to make her aware just how truthful his words were of taking and consuming Alucard's being were. Yet his blood was racing through his veins, adrenaline made his heart pound. Clenching his slightly trembling hands tightly together, his eyes snapped over to Seras's fallen form as she remaining there on the ground in a crumpled heap, watched him with unemotional eyes. This woman... she... growling, Aldhelm walking swiftly right up to the fallen vampire, rose his left foot right above her head, all intention to crush her skull in.

"Aldhelm..."

the man froze as he watched her eyes, turned up and meeting his once more, still lacking any emotion as she spoke his name. no fear, no sadness, no regret... as her wounds upon her face began to ever so slowly mend, the woman watching him, the corner of her soft pale lips, curled into a weak timid smile as with the last of her energy ebbing away. Seras collapsed fully onto the ground in a deep unconscious state with her mouth slightly ajar.

Aldhelm lowering his foot, watched her... how easy he could kill anyone else... so why did he hesitate on killing this bitch before him? Growling deeply, baring his fangs, the man kneeling roughly onto his left knee, hung his head over this woman as he closed his eyes. Love... that was a concept he knew nothing off, his very being knew not of what it meant at all, yet his counterpart; Alucard, though a being of nightmares and blood, did.

So... for now, Aldhelm sighing deeply, gave into a small cruel grin. Let his other self deal with this woman for now, until when he wanted to take this world, he would; just not yet.

The air around the kneeling man's body, rippled. As he took in a slow breath, a small murmur was issued as his body wavering over Seras's, eyes didn't open as three small words with such meaning... were whispered, and the man, Alucard, collapsed on top of Seras's unconscious body.

I love you...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kami!"

A woman dressed in a simple soft green dress standing out in the middle of a lush rippling field of wild grasses, looked all around. Her long near white hair danced in the gentle breeze as her emerald eyes upon such white skin, pulled to the left as in the borderline of thick forest, a entity took form within the shadows.

"You summoned me?"

Still wearing his grey cloak of thick wool, Kami stood there. With the hood down exposing his soft handsome face seemed to glow as his golden eyes watched the woman that stood before him with a deep sadness that seemed to ancient for words. A being who has seen to much. With his long silver locks tied back, the man gave into a faint smile... The crescent silver moon seemed to shimmer upon the center of his forehead as the woman facing him, returned his smile with her own that held a deep bitterness.

"I hear you are calling yourself a soothsayer now. Tell me, have you then given up your former position then?" as she spoke, Kami slowly emerged from the forests protective clutches with his soft hands tenderly plucking a few stray leaves from his silver hair.

"I have, it's yours if you so desire."

The woman, smirking, eyed him. "In your dreams, working under that... thing... is a bit harsh on me, besides, I already have a job." She chuckled as Kami stood there, looking all proud and elegant even though a single small leaf stuck out on the top of his glossy hair. The woman giving a bell like laugh, went over and timidly rising her left hand, plucked the leaf from his hair. "Even though in that form, you still are clearly not at all like who you prefer to mingle with." She chuckled as the woman falling back, fiddled with a snarl in her hair as Kami sighing watched her, his golden eyes dancing, yet still holding that old sadness.

"I know to badger me of my looks isn't why you called me Celest... tell me." He spoke as the woman's very form seemed to grow solemn as she letting the tangle intermix once more with her hair, looked weakly to the man before her. "It's... about Ryu... he's... destroyed the gateway to the realm of light... But I though he was... well... you know..." Kami closing his eyes, sighed heavily as he looked to her once more. "I know, I witnessed the gate being consumed. Hence the reason I left my 'former' position, I want to find out why Ryu is how he is. Guardian's don't just attack one another, and then turn against what they protected. That gateway was his duty to protect from all evil, and now, clearly."

Celest watching him wearily, grumbled as she itched the back of her head. "So then... you already knowing all that, I'll get down to my main concern... The awakening of the King of Flame, I'm already surprised he hasn't taken out his counterpart Dracula and consumed this world in flame. Any idea what has been our secret fortune?" the woman asked as she resting the back of her left hand to her lips, gave in to a deep yawn. Awake she may be, but it has been a long while since she had to ever be awoken.

Kami merely smiled, gaining a curious stare from Celest's emerald eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I need your help to get up from my knees_

_I can't even see the forest full of trees_

_As I wait here in my silent misery_

_All I ask from you is please, forget me._

Alucard pulled back to concessions as he heard her soft breaths beneath his body. Time was forgotten, uncaring of how many days if weeks had passed with them slumbering in that forest of lush life. With a low growl, the man putting his hands on either side of her slumbering face between the wild grasses and weeds, pulled himself up halfway. Allowing his lower body to press unto her own, the King of Darkness stared down at his Queen, so soft, so gentle, both her skin, and her heart... running the back of his right hand tenderly onto her cheek gaining a small murmur from Seras, his eyes half crimson half brown, constantly swirling, danced with happiness; and sorrow.

_...Please forget me..._

_... Still she wants me_

_She needs me_

_She wants me_

_She loves me_

She had helped him so much in his many years of life and long since death and rebirth of recent times. Always there, she was always waiting, watching, protecting even when many had forgotten who he was. Even now with his other side truly terrifying her, she remained beside him. Yet... his eyes seemed to dull as his palm encase her face, pulling her face to fully look right at him, though still in a deep slumber. How much longer until his existence was to be gone forever? She was always there, believing in him, praying, and gained back... but now, praying would not help, believing would not help. His time was nearing the end, his very consciousness was on death row.

"Alucard..."

Blinking, he watched her as a tender smile crossed his pale lips that had caused so many deaths in this world. Hearing her voice whisper his name, a soft caress to a heart he had thought long since lost. When he grew bored with the immortal life he gained, he didn't care of being killed, he faced every slayer and organization out there, destroying them all. He killed so many, blood was spilled from both guilty beings and innocence. Children, women, mothers, wives, sisters, sons, brothers, husbands, men, fathers... all had died, he was ruthless, a merciless sadistic ruler of darkness who gave up his emotions a long time ago. Now, awakening in a wild forest filled with the current night life, hunched over his undead Queen. Alucard, Lord Dracula, had something to live for... Her.

Pain he had loved causing others, yet for her, he wished it not unto her being. With a weak breath passing his lips as his eyes flared crimson once more like old, the King lowering his upper body upon her own, brushed his warm lips softly on Seras's left earlobe as his right fingers pressed to her forehead with a faint glow of his dark powers.

"Thank you... Seras... for everything. Now... please... forget me... I was your master, and as far as you'll ever remember, that was all I was to you... Your master..."

lifting his face from Seras's ear, Alucard, his lips not even an inch from hers... the crimson tears faintly brimmed his eyes as he drawing closer, closed his eyes as he felt her warm lips connect with his own. Removing his fingers from her forehead; his spell in place, the man greedily wrapped his arms hungrily around her upper body, lifting her off the ground, drawing Seras's lips closer unto his own as his grip on her petite body tightened. His kiss full of sadness, regret, hate, pain... a kiss from lover to lover; the final kiss he was to give her. Gripping her jacket's back tightly, making it tear loudly, blood trickled from his mouth as his forceful kiss had her fangs knick his bottom lips, yet uncaring, his grip just tightened. Oh how he didn't want to leave her, how he wanted to fade to dust with her after another thousand of years passing of them just being together, living. To enjoy each others company, to be there, forever in each others arms, bare bodies clutched together.

Aldhelm...

He would be the downfall of Alucard no matter what course was taken... to keep her heart from being shattered.

Alucard slowly pulling away from Seras's lips, looked down at her sleeping face as a drop of his blood rested on her bottom lip. He'd rather fade into the night and never be seen again, to find the gateway to the realm of fire and entrap both himself and his consuming counterpart for all eternity... to keep _her_ safe.

"Seras Victoria..."

rising his hand to touch her face once more, stopped... and sighing, Alucard's lips twitching, turned to a sad smile as his body rippling, began to pull apart into many forms of fluttering bats. With his face remaining while the rest of him fluttered high above, the crimson eyes having given so many nightmares to all, cherished the final look of her slumbering body as a single blood tear slipped down his face.

"Farewell... Seras..."

A the droplet fell onto Seras's left cheek beneath her eye, Alucard's face faded as the rest of him, like a black cloud, drifted off into the night sky as Seras, unaware of the actions that had just taken place, continued to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Ugh! Work and life is a bitch! So I am off to go pack up my room and work my ass off, so hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter and yes, I know, the next chapter will _Hopefully _be ready in a few weeks, depends really on time and... well, writers block... all ijn all, keep up the reviews and as always promised, I shall keep up my updating! Till then though!

- H.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: P.! Where are you? (cries out)

Haku:...

Me: In any case, thank you all for the wonderful reviews, and look! A new chapter that didn't take four months to make, yipee! So, shall we go on then?

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar blazed with lights and roaring sounds from the speakers all around. The dance floor was packed as all the tables contained over four people be it human or kin, be it sober or beyond. The band was the main fire to the life in this bar, five gothic men looking no older then twenty yet well over two hundred years old stood on the stage singing and playing their souls of long lifetimes. Wolves danced with vampires, humans mingled with felines. It was a sight a young looking woman of many years never thought to see as she sat there in the far back by the bar's counter, away from the living crowd. With her long blue hair tied back behind her that hung to the ground beneath the stool she sat upon, her sapphire and ruby eyes eyed the half empty glass of common English beer before her.

The condensation slipped down the thick glass as her right hand lazily held it. Wearing what many had dubbed ancient Japanese clothing for women, she stuck out even though many strangely dressed kin and human were intermixing. Why she was even there, she didn't know herself... the music was to American, the atmosphere was to stuffy, but for the smallest reason, there was one that made her being there...

His voice filled the bar as the cheers just grew louder. Rogue blinking, looked up towards the stage through the many people as there standing on the stage wearing leather pants and a open long sleeve white shirt with mike in hand; Hakuyaoshi. Though not part of the band himself, he had mentioned to her before he had gone missing three days ago, they were former hunt mates. She had tracked him down here, why, she was still unsure, he was annoying, he can be cheerful one minuet and then the next, as dark as Alucard himself. Yet here she was, watching him as he sang with the band. Rogue's left corner of her mouth twitched as she fought the smile. He wasn't bad.

That was when the cold sweat slipped down her back with chills. Turning her head hard to the right, there in the loneliest part by the counter, a man cloaked in a black wool cloak, sat there seemingly staring at the counter.

"Lady Rogue... It has been a long time... has it not?"

Rogue felt uneasy hearing that familiar voice from so long ago... once so bold and daring to the very essence of darkness and light, now scratchy and pale, ready to give up to the cravings of the dark abyss.

"K-"

With a swift motion yet nothing uncovered by the cloak, Rogue fell silent as his dry weak laugh was heard through the roaring vocals of Hakuyaoshi. "Please... that name has died with what I used to be a hundred thousand years ago... I merely came to say farewell... and that... I am sorry..."

Hearing his words, Rogue narrowing her eyes watched him. "Sorry? Farewell... what for?" yet as soon as those words slipped by her soft lips, Rogue's eyes grew wide. "Ryu... you didn't please... he was binded before he could finish his-"

A single hand lifted from the cloak, covered in dusty gauze bandages long since over due to a changing, blood stains of old in the markings of chain link wrapped around from wrist to elbow. With a few seconds of a clear view, the arm was concealed just as swiftly as it had been exposed while Kazul's weak laugh was faintly heard. "the binding has failed... I am now a mere servant... so this is farewell... as for my apologies..."

Rogue watched him as her mind raced... why would he say- "Kazul! No, you mustn't!"

Yet as soon as she had cried out with terror in her words... he was already gone.

Taking a few weak breaths, Rogue, looked timidly back to the glass in her hand. Her hand trembled as sweat trickled down her brow... "The fire king..." jumping hard from the feeling of someone behind her, Rogue swing around on the stool and froze as golden red eyes met her sapphire and red. With sweat slipping down his face and chest from the heat and singing, Hakuyaoshi smiling gently, watched her. "What was that you spoke of? The flame king?"

Hearing his words, Rogue groaning weakly, looked to her empty trembling palms. She had to stop this...

"You mean the very ruler from the realms Christians call Hell, am I correct?"

Hearing him, Rogue was brought back from her deep thoughts as he yawning heavily, sat down beside her and began to finish off what was left in her mug. Setting the glass down as he gingerly wiped the liquor from his lips, Haku looking over to Rogue, lifted a single eyebrow towards her. "Don't go hiding shit, I know who he is and whose body he is residing within, but dormant last time I had heard... So who was the former guardian?"

Rogue near fell off her stool as he cheerfully began to untangle a knot within his long ebony locks. How did he know Kazul was a guardian, and a former one at that? Looking back at her hands, Rogue sighing, smiled weakly. "His name was Kazul, he was the guardian of the tropics that used to cover near two thirds of this planet... when the tropics fell, he gave up his position to the elementals and became the watcher of the skies... then there was a great war, a guardian of the planets core, Ryu, was enraged of being forever in a world of lava and darkness. He loathed the Realm of Fire and thus began to loathe his own guardianship. He revolted, wanting the skies and lands... the guardians and watchers rebelled, and sealed away Ryu... yet it seems he has... returned. And on top of that... he had bounded Kazul into servitude to him and only him."

Hakuyaoshi listening intently on her words, sighed as he eyed the empty glass with disdain of still being sober. "So that makes all sense... yet I am guessing even though the binding to this Ryu failed, something still keeps him bound for the fact the sky and lands are still free." Hearing him, Rogue grinning weakly gave him credit she'd never admit she gave; Haku was intelligent.

Grumbling, she rubbed her eyes as the bands were being switched up. "there is something binding Ryu... The highest being the rules the Realm of Light had put as curse upon Ryu, if he was to consume what he truly wanted in this world, then he'd have to bring out the very King of Flame to do just that; the very creature he had loathed would have to become his ally, on top of that, by not being in his own lands connected to his guardianship, Ryu's soul would start to deplete like a flame eating all of its oxygen till nothing is left... He'd have to consume souls constantly to maintain his, the stronger the soul the stronger is his, all in all, before he could ever think of binding the sky and earth to himself, he needs to make his enemy his ally and contain his soul just right so it won't fade."

Watching her, Haku smiled slightly crooked. "Well, I see nothing wrong then, the King of Flame is away from his throne and laying dormant in a certain vampire, and as I recall it's the queen who is keeping that flaming soul in check." Haku spoke as he tipping his head all the way back, tried to collect the last drops of alcohol from the glass.

Watching him, Rogue smiled weakly. "That would be the case, yet by how it looks... and what Kazul may be apologizing for... I am guessing he is planning to bring back the King, and to do that... who has to disappear to do just that?" she near whispered as Haku blinking, lowered the glass as he turned his gaze unto her own. Seeing him understanding, Rogue nodding, looked back to her hands that were cold and clammy. "You remove Seras, and there is nothing holding back the King of Flame from consuming the very essence of what we know is Alucard. On top of that... what else would Ryu need to do to succeed in his conquest?"

Haku eyeing Rogue, gave into a small smile allowing his fangs to slightly poke out. "simple, his fading soul, it'll need rekindling... So if my guess is correct, take Seras from Alucard, awaken the King of Flame, and then take her soul so his own has the chance of lasting much longer then with other souls. His plan is basic yet seems complex, there's an oxymoron for you right there." Haku chuckled as he making eye contact with the bartender, silently beckoned a new glass of beer. Rogue sighing, just watched him as he taking the new glass of liquor began to drink it heavily. She was bothered by this information, yet here sitting beside her, a royal who didn't have a care in the world, all he wanted was to party, drink and have fun. He was nothing like what a royal should be...

"_well, I never took the job willingly."_

Rogue jumping, blinked as she looked to Haku as he near finished the glass, looked at her through the corner of his eye that held a smile. Removing the glass from his lips, Hakuyaoshi sighing heavily, looked fully to the petite woman before him. "royal I may be, but it doesn't mean I have to act like one, maybe three thousand years ago when a royal was needed, but this world is so fucked up, one royal can't do jack shit right now, I doubt even Alucard could do anything besides cause panic and pandemonium, so might as well enjoy this chaotic ride until my rank is needed once more." Haku shrugged as he with his right pinky, began to itch inside his ear.

Rogue grumbling, looked back to her hands as the shaking had finally gone down. "but... Ryu is going to attack, and soon... he may just cause the Armageddon for all then just that for humans." She whispered.

Haku unleashing a rather rude belch, began to outright laugh making Rogue look at him weakly. "Then let him, this world needs a good change be it for the good or the bad. Besides, his reign won't last, no ones ever does, look at Alucard, he reigned for hundreds of years, just to be put into slavery by Hellsing. Back in the middle ages, I reigned for a hundred thousand years, and yet with a single blessed arrow in my heart, I was dormant for just as many years... Like I said, no reign lasts forever."

"But-"

"Besides my little multi colored friend, who says the world is just going to go belly up when this Ryu attacks? We have power and willing armies, clans, gatherings that will fight, even if it looks hopeless."

Hearing his words, Rogue sighing, rubbed her eyes. No matter how much she wanted to argue, she knew it was pointless against this hybrid vampire. He always had a positive outlook for anything... hearing his laughter, Rogue looking over, cried out as his hand coming down on the top of her head, ruffled her blue locks. "Stop being so gloomy, life is always bright if you know where to look, even if that brightness is a gift from the darkness."

Eyeing this man before her, Rogue grumbling, pushed his hand from the top of her head. "You're sounding like an old man who dishes out a lot of proverbs.." Rogue grumbled making Haku chuckled as he went back to looking at his near empty glass. "I am an old man to humans, but compared to you, I'm young as a brand new pup seeing the first light of day."

Haku stood no chance as Rogue attacked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"M... Master.."

Seras, trembling and holding her arms tightly to her breasts, stumbled through the night filled forest. Her red eyes fearful as t hey darted around to every single hoot or snap of branches emitted in the darkness. It was so dark even with her vampire eyes, and even with her black clothing lathered with chains on her body trapping the heat while clicking loudly in the still night, the air was frigid as ice.

She couldn't remember anything, her head continued to pound since when she awoke in this frightening forest with no one around, not even her Master; Alucard. All she could remember was Hellsing being set aflame, collapsing in on itself and she leaving her former home with her master... Then she just woke up here with her body aching and shivering. What had happened? she felt in her soul that time has passed greatly, the air was more crisp and no longer did the lands themselves feel as if a great evil was upon them; Maxwell.

Thinking on that man, Seras shivering even more, sighed weakly as she looking ahead with worn eyes, kept walking near blindly through the forest's thicket. He was a monster more so then even Alucard himself. What happened to him? Who was Zuranna? Donovan? Aldhelm? Kunisaku? Where was Integra? She died didn't she? Walter?

Crying out, Seras grabbing hold of her head, hunched over herself as the blood tears began to spill from her tightly shut eyes. Her head pounded as she felt muddled within her own mind. Where was everyone, who was everyone? Collapsing onto her knees as she hanging her head continued to grasp it with white knuckled hands. Something was Wrong! Something was wrong with All of this! Her heart was aching, why? Why did it feel as if it was torn apart? The pain, like when her mother and father were brutally murdered in front of her... the loss of a love, the loss of something that made her want to fade into nothing but ash.

But what was IT she lost?

_Farewell Seras..._

Seras remembered those words, faintly as if a whisper upon the winds breath, so sad, as if the final farewell. Whose words were so sadly murmured to her?

"I can't remember!"

Seras screamed rising her face to the daunting night sky. The blood tears pooling down her face as her words echoed all around making the small noises of the night fall silent. The only sound following her echoing cry was the fluttering wings of a few nearby birds startled from their roost.

Pulling her eyes from the sky unto her trembling palms, the young woman sighed weakly. She knew that something tremendous had happened, something that shouldn't have. Yet she could not remember, her mind was blocked. Clenching her hands slowly together, Seras gritting her teeth, closed her eyes tightly squeezing the few remaining tears from their domicile. So many question h er mind could not answer, to much having happened, yet with no answers given. One thing was clear that Seras Victoria knew. In order to recover what her mind has lost, she had to seek out the most terrifying vampire she knew, and served; Alucard.

_My soul is not going to hold much longer with these petty creatures, I _need _her soul, do not fail me Servant!_

In the confines of the nights breath and haunting touch... a Woman's scream of terror rose all around making many birds take wing in fear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Seras..."_

Water echoed dimly within the dark confines of a cramped alleyway. Dripping from a rusty falling apart drainage pipe from the earlier rains, rats chattering, scurried away as within the darkness a low moan of many vibrated weakly from the brick walls of the closed in buildings. Deep in the heart of the alleyway a mutated shadow hung there leering over itself. Arms no longer having any substantial strength still weakly clung to their attacker with a pathetic defiant hold. Dressed in the attire of a young accountant, his legs were limp underneath his body as a rigid organ was concealed within his pants. The man's head was lolled back as his eyes half rolled into his skull convulsed, his mouth slightly ajar allowing saliva to slip out over the corner of his twitching mouth that held an eerie grin of gratification.

Like death himself, the King of the night held the young man's body near tightly to his own. With his lips sensually latched onto the young man's neck, a tiny blood trickle running down the young man's neck indicated as to what those warm caressing lips that concealed fangs that have claimed many were doing. Though the man's own gratifying moans and feeling of his raw pleasure seemed to satisfy the King's own... his crimson eyes pulled halfway open as they held a unseeing stare. Three weeks had passed since his removal of his Queen's memories, and they now haunted his own mind. He never knew the pain and fear his Queen had held onto from when he had been turned to marble, and her deathly fear of it happening again.

She will never remember.

Closing his eyes to conceal his grief even from himself, the vampire bit down even harder onto the man's neck pushing his teeth even deeper into the warm flesh. The young man's grip upon Alucard's sleeves tightened as his lips parting more, gave into a loud pleasure filled cry as his groin convulsing forward and back faintly, left a wet mark upon his black dress slacks as the life began to flicker from his body.

Angst was thick in the air as Alucard dug deeper, clutching the dying body as if a loved one long lost.

An hour had passed since the life drained from the body as the Vampire King continued to still clutch the corpse tightly to his body as he hanging his head over the man's right shoulder, peered down to the ground with a glazed sight. Blood drying upon his chin and lips, Alucard just stood there hunched over the dead man whose pants still held the stain of pleasure. She wouldn't remember, but he was going to... for eternity... unless he allowed Aldhelm to rise up and consume.

Digging his fingers hard into the cooling flesh of the corpse, Alucard's eyes went hard though still glazed. He refused such a defeat, he swore to leave her to protect her, if he allowed Aldhelm to consume, then what he had done would be all for naught. Gripping the body harder as his rage soared, Alucard with a silent motion carrying much feline grace, bones grinding and organ sloshing out. The once whole body of the pleasured drained accountant, collapsed on the cold alleyway's pavement in two. With spine and ribs exposed, the intestines and liver laying fully exposed as the lungs having collapsed cling to the ribcage... the rats who having hid nearby smelling the fresh meat, began to rise and chatter loudly, waiting for the predator much higher ranked then they, to leave so they could feast.

Alucard looking to his blood lathered hands, smiled cruelly as his eyes clearing, blazed a fiery crimson. His mind in deep thought yet... with a baring of his fangs, he turning gracefully around, faced a man cloaked in black wool.

"It's been a while has it not? Aldhelm?"

Hearing the fiery words, the man's lips twitching, grew into a wild grin.

"Hello Ryu."

The cloaked man chuckling softly, began to heavily cough. Within a few minuets, he rising tall to regain his composure, the man nodded to the Vampire in red.

"I am glad you have remember me. Enemies we may be, but I have a proposition I would like to pass by you."

Aldhelm fully drawn forth in the body of Dracula, crossing his arms, eyed t he cloaked man. "And what would a Guardian like you have that I would even wish to consider?"

Ryu outright began to laugh. "Tell me Aldhelm, what is your thoughts of Seras Victoria?" the man spoke as Aldhelm leaning his head to the left and slowly to the right, allowed loud cracks to resound from his neck. "Seras... You mean the lowly vampire Alucard cherishes? I care naught for her, why do you bring up her anyway Guardian?"

Ryu grinning, nodded to the King of Flame before him. "Simple; my servant has her in my clutches. My proposition though is to aid me in consuming this world in flame and lava. I will allow you to become ruler of all, just let me take the pleasure of killing those that had imprisoned me. As a small side pleasure, before I consume her soul to make mine last, maybe you can have her for your own dark desires, torture her and let Alucard... watch."

Ryu's last word near caught in his throat as Aldhelm suddenly being right in front of him, sneered cruelly, letting his blood covered fangs to be fully exposed. The stench of fire and decay hung on his clothes and aura as the eyes, blazing with a fiery glow, showed all, he was indeed not Dracula. "why would I need your help Guardian? Do you remember who I am? I do not need the aid of your pathetic powers."

Watching him carefully, Ryu chuckling, nodded once more to this terrifying man standing before him. "I know, I am not asking to be partners, but let me follow you, I give my servitude to you King of Flame, allow me to watch you take this world as your own, then take the Realm of Light for yourself." As the Guardian spoke, he bowed his head greatly top the vampire before him, allowing his neck, though still cloaked, to be exposed that if Aldhelm attacked, the wool would do nothing to protect.

Aldhelm standing there for a few silent moments, began to chuckle deeply, his laugh rumbling from deep within his lungs. Throwing his head back allowing the ebony hair to fly behind him, Aldhelm began to outright laugh wickedly as flames began to lap harmlessly over his body.

"This world will be mine! Fine then... show me to the wench, I will kill them both off, and then take what is rightfully _mine_!"

Ryu though, watching this man before him cackle manically, began to grin cruelly in his mind as he recalled a old leather bound book hidden deep in his cavern where the doorway to the Throne was Light once stood. If a human could bind... so could a Guardian.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Woot! What do ya think? Good? Bad? Keep those reviews coming and I'll get this story some more chapters asap, or rather, whenever I can find the time... In any case, hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I'll be setting up a new one hopefully soon, till then though!

- H.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Reviews! I feel so loved! Woot! In any case, a new chapter, I'm spitting these out much faster now, but I cannot promise when that may slow down or stay put... So, thanks for the reviews and here's more! Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chains grinded softly as a woman covered in a torn wool blanket, shifted upon the cracked stone floor. Groaning in pain, the blanket was shoved off in a clumsy fashion as with wrists chained together with thick black chains made of raw magic, Seras's weak crimson eyes blinking, to adjust to this gloomy darkness, looked around. A cell, no bigger then her former room in Hellsing with cobblestone walls lathered in ancient ruins and a single steel door that permitted the only entry and exit. A cell meant to hold a very powerful undead, so why was she in it? Seras looking at the chains binding her wrists and ankles, gave a weak pitiful laugh. Why such measures? She was nothing but a servant to the king of undead, maybe that was why, whoever had taken her in that dark night may have been afraid she would be as powerful as her master.

Seras outright began to laugh even though shaky. Who in their right mind would ever think she was as powerful as him, she was nothing, not even in the ranking of being dubbed a fledgling. Sitting up slowly to stop the ache in her lower back, Seras sighing, looked to the cold ceiling that hung above. Her head ached, her mind raced... always unknowing what was going on, or what was going to happen next. She remembered... she remembered being taken from that dark forest by a cloaked man, and dragged into a cavern. Narrowing her eyes to the ceiling, Seras thought long and hard, she had seen upon entering the deep underground cavern, a wall of thick glass that swirled blue and by it... a leather bound book sitting on a table; the only furniture that was there she could see. That book... she recognized it... but from where? Didn't Sir Integra have that same book? If that was hers, how did it get-

"Seras?"

The young woman jumping turned her gaze to the far left corner of the cell as a small black object no bigger then a rat chattered her name. "W... Who's there?" she whispered. The object fluttering limply, turned around from its huddle in the corner, letting its beady red eyes look to the vampire who remained curled on the floor in a worried posture.

"Seras... Seras..."

screeching the girl's name, flaring its huge wings, the bat of jet black began to drag itself right for Seras who crying out, threw her self back hard.

With a loud crash from Seras's back colliding hard into something in the other corner, the girl trembling looked to her left as something smooth and cold had touched her fingertips. There staring at her with the ever eerie grin, a skull clean of anything, all that remained within that skull was a object that rattled inside.

"Walter... died... soul consumed... mine... nearly gone... Seras... you... in danger..."

Seras's eyes going wide as she watched this skull and heard the bat's voice, blurred images few through her mind. Hellsing in flames, Integra dead, Walter dangling from a flagpole... then they were alive, with crimson eyes... stalking the night, vampires. All of them, fighting side by side, Integra, Walter, a few other blurry faces... and Seras.

Agonizing pain shuddered up Seras's spine as she throwing her head back, wailed savagely. These memories tore through her very essence, something was wrong! Something had happened, but she couldn't remember!

"Seras... what... wrong?"

feeling the tiny claws on her left pant leg, Seras breathing heavily as she collected herself once more with the ebbing pain, looked down to the little bat before her whose ears twitched around. Eyes half crazy, yet...

"I... Integra?"

Her voice was barely audible as she spoke the name of her former Master's Master. The bat blinking, gained back a bit of its sanity as it nodded... "Integra... yes... am... I... but... for... not... much... longer... he comes... takes souls... makes them... his... and we... become... ash."

The bat, former Integra Wingates Hellsing, looking from Seras, turned her gaze to the fallen bones of her former comrade, friend, and lover. Inside the skull, as gloomy as the cell was, the monticule worn so long by Walter, glimmered within. "I... miss... him... Walter..." crawling on all fours from Seras's leg to the skull, as if a tender motion, gripped his skull with her wing fingers and hung her head onto the skull's ever grinning jaws. "His... child... I carried... when.. he found us... took.. him first... in front of... me... then... tore... my... child... out... took... her soul... and then... half... took... mine... let me... live... with my... pain... made... me tell... him... where... binding... book... was held... and left... me in... here... with... Walter's... remains... Walter... Walter... Walter..."

Losing half her mind once more, Former Integra chattered mournfully as tears of small slid down her furry face. Torn through her heart of emotion, the once proud Integra Hellsing, was reduced to a mournful woman who had lost everything precious to her.

Seras sitting there just watched with agony in her crimson eyes. How could this have happened? all of this? Walter was dead, and Integra who carried his child watched him die and have her unborn be ripped from her womb. What was going on in this world? What was going to happen now?

"Seras... please... kill me... please... let.. me.. fade... so I... may be.. returned... to his... arms... and to... hold her... in my.. own... kill me... please... Queen of darkness... kill... me... kill... me... kill-"

with unseen force, Integra's head went all the way around grinding the neck bones into many pieces... her crimson eyes falling unto Seras's own... no insanity was there, but full awareness as the bat's lips turned into a small smile of thanks... with a loud screech from the body's battle from death was lost, a plume of ash swirled around the skull as it cracking, faded to ash upon the cold floor. Upon settling to the ground, in the pile of ash, the monticule rested, glimmered, as if looking right at Seras with those grey eyes...

Seras, with wide eyes, fell back hard from the ash. How did her neck break? No one was here, no one but her... and what did Integra mean by the 'Queen of Darkness'? she had wanted to end Integra's misery, but not by killing her! Looking to her trembling hands, Seras was half startled to see crimson tears in her palms. Feeling the warm tears slip down her face Seras giving into a mournful cry... buried her face in her chained hands and began to weep loudly.

Memories flew through her mind, Integra, the woman who took her in when she was changed, Walter, the butler who was a friend. Hellsing... it was all gone now! Everything! She was going to die, just like them! Her soul taken by this man who was heartless enough to rip Integra's unborn from her body!

"I don't want to die... I don't want to fade! What's going on!!!" Seras screamed to the ceiling above her as the metal door before her grinded loudly as they rusty locks were being turned. Huddling closely to the ash of her former comrades, Seras with wide fearful eyes that still leaked tears, watched as the door began to screech open.

"Oh how the powerful has fallen!"

Seras felt her heart lurch to a stop as she heard that laughter, that voice... the silhouette of the man she had known for what seemed not so long ago, stood right in front of her. His fiery eyes blazing in the gloomy darkness of the cell.

"M... Master!"

Seras's fearful voice made the man laugh harder making her huddle even more into the wall and ash of her fallen comrades. That may be his body, but that was _not _Alucard!

"What's wrong fanged one? Why so fearful of me, you know me, or have you finally learned I am to take your loves consciousness and make him no more!" the man cackled as Seras with wide eyes, stared at him with utter loss and terror. My loves? I know you?

Silencing his laughter, the man narrowing his eyes, watched her. "Something is amiss here that I am not aware of." Pushing violently past the metal door Alucard in a feline motion suddenly stood right over Seras, leering down at her as she trying to make herself smaller, did not let her eyes leave his own. With a few silent moments passing, the man's lips turning into a cruel grin not anything like Alucard's real smile, his wicked eyes danced.

"He took your memories... how clever, did he actually think by doing something so dismal that it would keep you safe?! He's more a fool then I had thought possible, makes me ashamed he's from my soul!" eyeing the woman before him, his fangs gleamed with old blood as he watched her tremble beneath him. "Well, this will not do, how can I tear your mind apart if you do not remember anything? Then hmm, lets have fun, I am guessing he made you forget to the point of when Hellsing fell, you still think you're a fledgling, incapable of doing anything... ah yes, this shall be fun!" cackling loudly, he kneeling gracefully before Seras upon one knee, brought his face close to hers as his right hand savagely grabbing the chains binding her wrists, tore them to his chest making Seras cry out as she lurching had her head collide with his chest.

Chuckling cruelly in a soft manner, his fiery eyes looked down to the top of Seras's head as she used his chest to hide her eyes from his own. "So how shall we start this? Shall I ravage you till you bleed? Shall I force you to watch me take my victims? Shall I make you take me? Or... for old times sake.." grasping her hair in his other hand, Seras crying out, weakly looked up into the man's eyes as he held her head back, forcing her to lock gazes with him. "Shall I kiss you and see if you desire the King of Flame over your King of Darkness?" as he crooned, the man slowly brushed his cold lips onto her own making Seras want to heave. She couldn't remember anything, nothing! This man who clearly knew her was about to have his way with her and she couldn't remember who he was!

"Aldhelm."

The man kneeling before her, relaxed his grip letting Seras's strained neck try to recover as he turned his gaze to over his left shoulder. "Yes Ryu?" the man crooned as another stood in the cell's doorway. "Take your time with the wench, but soon after you've finished up, it will be time to take this world into your rule." Hearing this, Aldhelm smiling, nodded. "Agreed, and as requested, you took out anyone who'd try to go against my wishes?" Aldhelm sneered, the other man nodding stood tall. "Hellsing's head has been dealt with as has the Vatican and the former trump card, Anderson who hangs nailed on a blessed cross in the ruins of London, his two followers also in the ruins hanging by blessed nooses, they will fade into ash within the passing month. The Royals of America are being dealt with as we speak by my servant Kazul, their daughter to soon follow after, Kunisaku has been dead for eight hundred years and the other royal, Hakuyaoshi, is no match, he disowned his throne many years ago."

Upon hearing this, Aldhelm laughing, turned his gaze solely onto Seras before him who was trembling uncontrollably... her mind raced as she felt sick. She knew those that the man named Ryu had spoke of, yet she couldn't remember!

Chuckling, Aldhelm watched her with dark amusement. "Leave us Guardian, I am to enjoy this alone, already I feel his own agony screaming from within." The man sneered as Ryu with his own concealed smirk, nodded his head to the Fire king and left, making the door grind loudly from his departure.

Seras giving into a small cry, pressed hard against the wall as her eyes were met with his. This man was going to kill her! She didn't know why either! To be killed and not know why... had she done something that made him want to torture her? And who was the 'other' that was dubbed her lover?

Master, where were you?!

Closing her eyes tightly, the vampire felt the tears slide down her face. Where was Alucard? Where was her master? He changed her and always seemed to show at the last minuet, saving her. So where was he now!

Seras screamed as the cold palm fell unto her left cheek, smudging the crimson tears on her pale skin. Yet...

Seras with a small whine, pulled her left eye slightly ajar to see why he had stopped. Blinking, she pulled her eyes both open with confusion upon her very features as his other hand having been raised, claws extended, geared for her throat... was stopped in mid attack as his eyes... were colorless. Faint flickers of fire and crimson showed as the irises twitched. What was going on now? Seras's mind raced as she tried to pull from his cold hand.

"_NO! Do not let go... I nearly got him!"_

Seras crying out startled from the sudden voice of her Master's, be it faint like a whisper, it was his voice. Looked cautiously at him as his grip on her cheek remained soft, though it too having claws extended. Red sparks began to dance all over the man's body as she felt the power shift wildly, never dulling, but changing from the feeling of raw flames, to the raw darkness. Swallowing her saliva to help her dry throat, Seras watched him... and took a risk.

Rising her left hand timidly to the man's, weakly rested her palm on the back of his cold hand making the entire man violently shudder. "I... will not be... taken... by... a consciousness from... _MY _Soul!!!" the man's lips moving, screamed those words, yet Seras, terrified of him, gripped harder on the hand touching her face. "Please! What's going on, is my Master, inside you? Who are you... why do you hate me, what did I do?!" Seras practically screamed those words as she hanging her head, felt the hot fresh tears come upon her. Her fear was becoming to much for even her immortal soul to take... the pain, the loss, her head and heart pounding from a terrible loss... but she could not remember!

"I am.. the... King of the Fire Realm... I will take this world... as my own! Dracula is nothing... but my reincarnation... that I am going to devour! He has failed me! He does not... deserve to live!"

hearing his words, cold and harsh, yet burning... those fiery eyes... images flashed through Seras's mind making her eyes go glazed and wide. Alucard and her... embracing... walking together, laughing together... hunting together... her powers were immense as they both fought in wars, battles. Seras shuddered as she seemed to feel the very touch of Alucard's bare sweat lathered body on her own, caressing her, biting her with his fangs, and making her his with each painful thrust. Having changed her to a undead with her virginity allowing it... Alucard; took it away... Then his change... his eyes going brown then a sudden fiery red, another consciousness that came forth, the first ruler of the immortal damned soul, the very King of Hell, the King of Flame.

Blinking as her tears cleared, she looked fully on those colorless eyes with a small amount of understanding...

"Aldhelm..."

with the crimson sparks upon his body suddenly erupt into flames, the colorless eyes blazed as Aldhelm's full controlled stare, met her own. With a cruel grin crossing his pale lips, a deep chuckle rumbled from within Aldhelm's chest cavity. "Seems his spell is fading... you remember me then?" the man sneered as Seras with her now trembling hand still clutching his, smiled weakly at this man making him eye her oddly. "I remember..." she whispered as the man grinning, watched her. Her memories were few and far between of what Seras knew she should know. But... now she understood why her heart ached so horribly.

"Alucard..."

Aldhelm blinking slowly, eyed her... as Seras smiling weakly with blood tears slipping continuously down her pale face and unto Aldhelm's hand as her own, she rose her right hand. Reaching out in a trembling manner, Aldhelm baring his fangs, held his livid eyes onto her own semi glazed sorrow filled stare as she felt his warm cheek beneath her right hand. "I love Alucard... I remember... him... is what... Kami spoke of true? We... vampires can have no happy endings?"

Blinking Aldhelm, watched this undead before him... her fear finally taking its toll, making her go into a dream state. But... what she had said...

"Kami? You know of that man?"

Hearing Aldhelm's cold words hiss past his lips, Seras smiling sadly as if already accepting her soon to be fate, nodded. "He.. visited me... a few times... saying, vampires can never have a happy ending... Aldhelm... if you kill Alucard... then please... kill me... I cannot go on without him..." Seras whispered as she still holding that sad smile, kept her eyes locked onto his own.

"He chose to speak to you..."

Seras didn't even flinch nor cry out as the man pulling his hand savagely from her cheek and removing hers from his, stood up and turned his back to her. Sitting there with the binding chains rubbing her wrists raw, Seras looked up at him... wearing the clothes of her Master, Seras couldn't help but keep that sad smile. She'd never see him again, never feel that warm bare skin on her own, never to feel his seductive touch, his fangs on her skin, his kiss, to never hear his voice... she remembered... and her heart ached for what she has lost.

"Alucard..."

Aldhelm turning halfway around, stared at Seras from the corner of his eyes as she having hung her head, buried her face into her chained hands. Groaning softly, his eyes snapped down to his right hand as it began to tremble... though as weak as he was, Alucard remained within... fighting, wanting to keep this woman safe. It wasn't his undead heart that did the most power to Aldhelm... growling the man clutching his hand tightly to stop the trembling, turned fully and looked down at the woman before him who wept softly.

Alucard's human heart was getting in the fucking way! Even if chosen by Kami, she was in the way! If Alucard knew she was alive, he was still willing to fight. Rising his left hand above his head, flames gathering slowly into his palm, began to form into a evil twisted blade of black glass. Not a blade to rip apart bodies, but the very essence of anything and anyone it touched. With fiery eyes livid, and the blade's weight resting in his white knuckled hand, Aldhelm stepped closer to Seras's small body by his feet. The woman having heard him, sniffing, rose her face up meeting his eyes with her own. Glancing to the blade and back to his eyes, Seras's lips turned into a small smile as she hanging her head, had the blond frail hair to fall away, exposing her pale neck.

"I hope your conquest goes well... be careful though..."

Hearing her mumbled words, Aldhelm's lunging arm, froze as the blade nicked a few blond strands from her scalp. "Be careful... for what do I need to be careful of?" the man sneered as he slowly began to raise the blade again...

"I think... Ryu... isn't... going to let you take this world... or at least for yourself... he has a book of binding, a book that binds whosever soul to the reader of the incantation... that was how Alucard was binded to Hellsing."

As Seras spoke, Aldhelm locking his arm once more behind his head, ready for the downward thrust, yet watched her.

In a sudden violent instant, red sparks launched all throughout his body as the aura of Alucard's powers surfaced. Aldhelm falling back hard, held his blade before him as he watched it crack loudly, only proceeding to shatter black shards all around, clattering onto the floor and melting into nothing but black goo.

"Alucard, you cannot take me! I am your maker!"

Throwing his hands to either side of his head, baring white knuckles, Aldhelm rising his face to the ceiling, bellowed his rage as his own flames interweaved with the red sparks of Lord Dracula.

Seras, blinking, watched with wide eyes as her tears ebbed away. Her mind regaining itself from the terror that made it glazed... she felt him, his power, his lust, his wants, his hates... everything that made the man, Alucard.

Stumbling hard from weak limbs and the heavy binding chains, Seras rose to her feet. Not even thinking of the blood dripping from her wounded wrists, the undead made her way slowly towards the ailing Aldhelm. "St- Stay back..." hearing the words harshly slip past tightly clenched fangs, Seras stopping, just watched... even with little memory... she knew now that there were two in that body, and both were trying to claim dominance of it.

With a loud cry, still clutching his skull, Aldhelm crashed hard onto the cold floor sending both flame and sparks into the ground. With a whirr as if ancient machines starting up, runes of ancient times began to blaze a vivid crimson upon the walls, ceiling and floor. The air became dry and hot as Seras rubbing her eyes to work away the irritation the heat caused, she continued to watch, unsure of what to do.

"Do not fret vampire, I assumed this was going to be the case when he awoke."

Seras jumping hard, looked to her right as there, standing with an inch between his back and the wall; Kami. His golden eyes stern as he watched the collapsed Aldhelm and runes that blazed and sparked. "Kami? What's going on? I don't understand..." Seras cried as the man slowly making his way over ever so silently, smiled as he stopped right alongside Seras. "The King of Flame's only weakness is emotion, hence the reason he had no heart when ruling his realm, but by coming here, he gained back what he long since lost and now a part of him wants to keep it the way it was before he had regained himself." Kami spoke as he turning to fully face Seras, gracefully waved his hand right over her head... with a faint hum and vibration in the air and the scent of pine and sap, Seras blinking looked to her shackles as they humming with a golden glow, cracked and faded to ash.

"The reason you cannot remember anything was Alucard's human heart, for the sake of him to not want your heart to break, binded your memories up to the point that Hellsing fell. Being close to him though, that bind is weakening and soon you'll remember everything... but one word of caution young vampire, stay close to him or the battle will go one way. The Guardian will be coming back in about fifteen minuets, remember what you can do, stay close physically and emotionally, and you shall do fine getting back to the night air. I will leave now, this is all I will do in your life; for now. Please prove me wrong that vampires cannot have happy lives. Until then young Seras Victoria..." upon speaking her name, Kami's voice and being faded away in a matter of seconds, leaving nothing but a faint hum of his golden magic.

Blinking back to her already mending wrists, Seras looked to the kneeling Aldhelm as both flame and spark had intensified. Keep close... both physically and emotionally... Keep close... How? With her mind racing, Seras in a blind scurry, scrambled to her feet as she practically lunged right for the fallen Aldhelm. The man sensing her approach, with half shut eyes, glared right at her as she with arms reached out, tackled the man causing a loud crash as they collided heavily unto the cold metal ground.

"Get off _wench_!"

Aldhelm screamed as his hands grabbing Seras's upper arms, squeezed savagely causing her bones to grind. Seras crying out in agonizing pain, pulled herself even closer to Aldhelm with their faces only a few centimeters apart. Watching him with very worried crimson eyes, Seras blinking, saw past that fiery gaze... she saw them... Aldhelm... Alucard... a demon and a vampire... fighting, tearing at each other. A being of roaring flames and fire filled eyes flaring its massive tattered looking wings as a being made of darkness with one eye crimson and the other brown, flaring its own wings of tattered darkness. Aldhelm and Alucard. Shaking her head vigorously from both the mental realm her vision was pulled into and the burning pain from her arms being twisted... with very little thought if her idea was a good one, Seras pulled even closer to the King of Flame.

The flames seemed to instantly snuff out as the runes began to flicker and lose their brilliant crimson glow. A few sparks that remained, wildly bounced around going into nothingness as the air became once more damp and cold.

The body beneath her seemed o grow limp as the hands once binding and ripping her arms from their sockets, released and crashed to the cold ground faintly twitching as the man's eyes half open, became glazed with the fiery spark lifting... Seras's own eyes half open but fully aware, kept her lips pressed roughly onto Aldhelm's... he not returning the gesture, yet became docile... his eyes no longer burning, held massive confusion as the man within; Alucard, was relaxing and trying to recoup his powers for another onslaught if needed.

Seras though, feeling the tears once more rise from all the shit that had just happened, closed them swiftly as she pushed even harder with a hunger and need for this body's physical touch.

"_Please... stop... please... I won't try to take your blood to make you go dormant, I won't try to rid of you, but please... let Alucard live! Please Aldhelm, please let him live!"_

Aldhelm blinking, heard her cries, he watched those tears slip down her face. Even though she knew she couldn't stop him when he wished it, she still tried. Did his other side really mean that much? Aldhelm, feeling exhaustion collapse on his being, sighed deeply as he drew his eyes shut.

"_I will... grant your wish... for now... fanged one..."_

As his words whispered through her mind, Seras pulling her eyes opened, lifted her lips from the body's and saw a sleeping face then a man filled with flame and rage. What had happened? did he just go to sleep, or was he planning to attack again?

Seras's thoughts were interrupted as she faintly heard the oncoming footsteps. Ryu! He was coming! Wildly looking around for an escape, Seras's heart pounded as the only way she saw was that metal door where the man was to be walking through very soon. "Alucard! Aldhelm, please, anyone, wake up! He's coming and will bind you and kill me! Please! Kami!" Seras's panicked eyes looked everywhere in a futile search... nothing, no place to run, no where to hide.

_remember what you can do, stay close physically and emotionally, and you shall do fine getting back to the night air. _

Remember... what I can do...

Seras sitting up on top of Alucard's collapsed form, looked at her trembling hands. Remember... her memories were few, but there... closing her eyes, Seras dove into those few and scattered memories, something must be there to help her... what could she do? Was she really more then just a fledgling? _Queen of Darkness... _Isn't that what Integra had called her? Seras's crimson eyes flew open as all fear and trembling subsided. Gripping Alucard's shoulders tightly as she looked to his sleeping face... She knew what to do.

Closing her eyes halfway, nothing happened at first, yet with a faint flicker of a crimson glow on her petite body, beneath the man she loved, swirled a dark vortex.

"Lord Aldhelm, you've been in here for a- What the?"

With a loud crash, the leather book was splayed out on the ground as Ryu in utter shock, stood there in the doorway facing a empty cell. In the center, the faint remains of a vortex faded away leaving him with nothing but a book of binding... growling harshly... the cloaked man turning his gaze to the fallen book, rose his foot up.

Causing a loud crunch, the book slammed into the furthest cell wall as Ryu lowering his foot, snarled viciously. "the little bitch... how dare she... Fine, when I find you... I'll bind you and then your fucking _Master_! Kazul, retrieve that wench for me once more, and this time, bind her up as if she were Dracula himself!" Ryu screamed as he turning his back to the cell, stormed out leaving the crumpled book sitting on the cell floor in the middle of ash from the fallen Hellsing and her love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

me: (yawns) I wrote this in the middle of the day and it's bloody 95 degrees out here (washington) may not seem much to Cali people, but to me, I prefer the rain any day then this hot sunlight... I burn to easy(laughs) I'm hungry too... hmmm... Pizza sounds good... maybe I should go on a hunt... (goes off mumbling to myself)

Hakuyaoshi: (blinks) Anywho, hope you enjoyed it and please, keep up the reviews, until then though.

Ah yes, because requested from a friend, to all Therian/otherkin/ furries out there, Hello from Hakuyaoshi!

- H.


	14. Chapter 14

Me: (grins weakly) I'm sorry it took so long for this update, even though it is a short one... Work is kicking my ass and well, life has just been a 'blast' if you wanna say so. Thank you all for your reviews, I am pleased so many like my work, now here's a question to all my fans, I am currently writing a story of my original ideas, and would like to see if any who are wishing to, read and review what I have done already. If interested, then please by all means email me, now... onto the chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kami, you are meddling to much with the affairs of the immortals Seras and Dracula._

_I know._

_You are not a meddler, you are a watcher of this living realm. _

_I know._

_Continue what you are suppose to do and stop your interfering, for if you fail your oath once more, I will be forced to replace you and you'll have to face your punishment in full._

_Understand?_

_Yes..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Fog softly rolled over the glass surface of a massive lake, veiled by a cover of ancient furs with only a small portion of the orange evening sky expose, the only sounds heard here were the calls of the wildlife. No humans nor kin came to this lake, as beautiful as it was, and with a peaceful enchanting feel, it held an ancient past proven many times of truth.

The lake's glossy surface was broken with faint ripples as a lone loon who crooned for a mate, swam gently in the cool waters. A legend that came to truth with a human or kin, left alone the wildlife that thrived in this tranquil vista.

The loon's call subsided to a panicked squawk as above the bird whose eyes were turned upward above him, a black vortex appearing from thin air, formed.

With wings striking the waters rapidly as the black mass crashed into the waters, the loon near screaming his terror, slammed into the air as the vortex hanging above the disturbed waters, faded into nothingness.

A buck and his mate lifted their eyes to the rippling waters as the loon high above flew by cursing in the air of the bothersome disturbance.

The waters by the land broke apart letting droplets fly all around as with soggy boots struggling up the small rocky slope, a woman with a mop of sopping blond hair covering her eyes, held a large unconscious man over her shoulders, his left upper arm clutched in her hand. With a weak cry and limbs trembling from exertion, the young woman struggled up the slope. With rocks giving underneath her feet, with a loud painful cry, her knees buckled and smacked into the rocks as the man's dead weight crushing her, slammed her into the water bank. With blood slipping from her new scrapes and busted up bottom lip, there she laid, taking shallow breaths as she continued to cling to the man's arm.

Closing her concealed eyes tightly, Seras's body shook as the tears came on suddenly. That had been to close, everything... Aldhelm, Ryu... her very existence was near snuffed out, just like Integra's and her love. Integra and Walter... sniffing, Seras nuzzled her face into Alucard's wet arm she clung to. She remembered... it wasn't much, but it was there... she remember them, Hellsing falling, then the head and the former slayer, both vampires, fighting alongside her and Alucard... then Maxwell... turned into a feline... Kami, then it went fuzzy... she had no idea how many years has gone since Hellsing's fall, she couldn't remember why when it came to the very thought of losing Alucard, her heart would go beyond breaking. Has she lost him before?

"My head hurts..."

Seras whispered into Alucard's sleeve... one thing she did remember as clear as day, she loved this man... the man who had terrified her in the beginning was now her lover... and she... though a bit fuzzy, knew she was what Integra had called her. 'Queen of Darkness'.

"Seras..."

Seras jumped as she heard his voice whisper her name... "Alucard?"

Grunting Seras pushing up, catching his limp head in her right hand, gently pulling herself from underneath his dead weight having her left arm curled halfway around his body, rested Alucard on his back with her hand leading his head onto her lap as she finishing crossing her aching legs, looked to his slumbering face. With his guns glinting in the evening light from their holsters on his hips, the man's black suit was utterly drenched as was his red trench. Hat long since lost to who knew. Seras smiling weakly, tenderly lifting her left hand, brushed a few ebony strands from his pale face.

Alucard... Dracula...

Hearing a small rattle to her left, Seras, with hand still on his face, looked over her shoulder and blinking... went rigid.

With black beady eyes watching her, the ground squirrel went to cleaning his muzzle with his forepaws as he sat lazily atop a brown cracked skull of a werewolf. Seras fighting her fear, finally took in her surroundings... bones of all shades, sizes and conditions were scattered all around, both old and still very new still clinging to the remaining scraps of meat that were beginning or already decaying away. Shifting her weight, Seras biting her bottom lip from crying out saw what the lake's shore was made of, not rocks or pebbles, but bone fragments, long since crushed by who knew what. Looking up from what she sat upon, her crimson eyes fell to the tree trunks nearby, twisted faces filled with agony and terror clung in the bark as if whomever those faces belonged to were sucked into the trees and suffocated.

"what is this place?" Seras whispered as she trembling, clung to Alucard's unconscious body for comfort.

_LEAVE MY DOMAIN!_

Seras crying out from the mutated vicious voice that boomed all around, jumped hard as her eyes shot right to the lake as bubbles of great proportion erupted rapidly from the great lake's center.

Gripping his body tighter, Seras shaking horribly, looked halfway to Alucard. "Alucard... please... please wake up... something... is here... please, Alucard... I can't remember, I don't know if I can keep us safe! How can I be a Queen if I can't remember what I can do!" Seras wailed as the bubbles girth grew... a sticky black fog rolled over the lake as a haunting wind roared up through the tree making the echoing screams of many lives lost cry all around the already terrified Seras.

_You will NOT take what is MINE!_

Seras scooting back hard with Alucard's body, watched as in the dense black fog, three sets of massive glowing red orbs began to blaze, their haunting gazes locking solely onto Seras's one single set of crimson eyes.

"Take? What do you mean?! I'm not here to take anything!" Seras pleaded loudly as from the waters as great silhouettes, large objects of all sizes and mangled shapes rose and combined together.

_LIES! ALL OF THEM LIES! LEAVE MY DOMAIN!_

Feeling a faint golden touch, Seras panicky looked to her right as there, watching her in the deep shadows of the wailing trees...

"Kami! Please, what's going on?! Help me! I don't know what to do!!!"

Seras though blinking, watched him as that was all he was doing... his expression did not change... his eyes hard, his body stiff.

"Kami! Please! What's going on?!!!"

Kami blinking his eyes slowly, sighed deeply as he rising his left foot, took a step back.

Seras screamed as a massive talon as big as a minivan crashed to her left. Combined with rib cages, femurs, spines and skulls of many species, her wide trembling eyes watched the talon, and up the arm it was attached to, just as grossly mutated of many bones...

"KAMI!!!"

Taking a quick glance to where he was, saw nothing but darkness... he had left her.

_LEAVE!_

Seras turned her gaze above her, past the mangled talon as there, swaying side to side like a serpent ready to lunge, hung three massive necks that held three demonic heads, each worse then the last. One that looked like a wolf, one that looked human, and the other that looked like a horse. Each one created from many bones... flecks of bones feel from the constant grin ding of their swaying heads as their massive red eyes containing no iris stared down at Seras with loathing.

Uncontrollably shaking, with eyes wide and mouth ajar as white knuckles clung to the unconscious man... Seras was beyond terrified.

The black fog curling around the lake's edge, turned to many talons of black fog that reached eerily for Seras. With eyes locked to the monsters that towered above her... the woman swallowing weakly did not see the eyes of another monster... open.

Screaming, Seras hung her head as the heads bellowing, lunged right for her. Their eyes of fiery loathing burning into her very being... this was it! She was done! Alucard! I'm Sor- Huh?

Crimson light poured through Seras's shut eyelids making her weakly peer through them...

Not having even felt him move from her lap, the man told in all legends of old and darkness, stood there before her with his red coat bellowing behind him as he held his right hand forth to the three heads that have frozen in mid lunge, heir eyes now locked on the man before them.

"Alucard?" Seras whispered weakly gaining a very wicked chuckle from the man before her as the claws of black fog seemed to scream as red flecks appearing upon the fog, began to eat it away.

_YOU WILL PERISH!_

Hearing the monsters words, Seras scrabbling to her feet watched as all three pulling back... lunged.

ALUCARD!"

Seras screamed as with a loud crash... monsters to monster, made contact!

Yet...

Pulling her eyes open weakly, blinking, Seras startled, looked at the sight before her...

Stopped in their place, the skulls roaring their rage, struggled against the invisible wall the man in red put between him and them.

_WHAT?_

Like spiders webs, red light began to creep from Alucard's palm unto the three skulls of many bones mutated together. Slowly turning his wrist and parting his fingers to exposed a wide open palm, the continuing spreading webs of red light began to blaze violently as where they touched on the bones, the material began to bubble and burst like boils as steam bellowed forth.

_LEAVE MY DOMAIN OR DIE!_

"Not to intelligent are you? I'm already... Dead!" With his cruel laughter echoing all around, slicing through the wind, remaining fog and haunting wails, clenching his fist suddenly and bringing his arm down to his side in a swift motion, the skulls screaming in savage pain and agony, sloshed into the waters as nothing but a white pool of melted bone, leaving the red orbs that flickering, faded away into wisps of red steam, leaving nothing.

Seras blinking, looked all around as the once beautiful serene lake and forest turned to a muddy bog with dead and decaying trees. The once fidgety ground squirrel turned to a half decayed rat... the very last area of decaying land that hadn't receded nor released the souls and bodies that it had condemned from so long ago.

With a haunting call, Seras looking past Alucard's back, saw a Loon, or rather the skeleton that still retained its feathers, swimming in the boggy waters looking for its mate it had lost so long ago when landing in these waters and becoming condemned.

"What is this place?" Seras whispered... her mind ached, she should know what this land was! She should know a lot more then her mind was willing to let her.

"This is a decaying land, if I am correct, it is the last... all the others had receded many years ago..."

blinking as she heard his words, Seras looked to Alucard as he still kept his back to her as he seemed to just be staring straight ahead at nothing. "Just... how long ago..." Seras whispered as she standing up, watched him... even if this was Alucard again, it was he who erased her memories... she didn't know if she could trust either one of them.

"By about eight hundred years ago... Seras..."

Without even turning, he kept his back to her as his voice faltered. Once a vampire of immense power and wicked intentions, now with a ongoing battle within... between his demon side, and his human side... keeping the vampire king off balance. But no matter..

Seras fell back a few steps from this man as fear hung in her eyes. "E... Eight hundred years... I've... been a vampire... for that... long? I've survived for that long? Tell me Alucard... why... _why did you make me forget?_" Seras wailed those words as she gripped her hands tightly causing white knuckles. "Was it because of Aldhelm? Did you think it would protect me?" Seras cried as she hanging her head, closed her eyes tightly.

Alucard, drawing in a slow unneeded breath, exhaled softly. "You were to never see me again... I erased your memories with full intention to pass through the gateway to the Realm of Flame and seal myself there. So yes, I do believe it would have protected you, or at least enough to dull your pain when you knew you would never see me again, even as your master."

"Alucard... I would rather, have my heart torn... then to forget... even if it hurt, I would rather remember the happy times I had with you then not know why my heart ached so horribly... now please... can I... have my memories back?"

Seras jumped as without a single notion of his movement, Alucard's warm fingers found their way to her temples, and pressed gently. "Keep your eyes shut..." hearing his hushed words rumble from within his chest, Seras obliged and with her head hung down, the undead royal closed her eyes.

It came as a rush of sudden panic, joy, anger, sorrow, pain, laughter... all emotions seemed to collide within her very being as the memories returned. From when Hellsing fell she saw it all rush past her closed eyes as if her life of previous was on fast forward. The castle rising, his claiming her as his lover, his Queen... Yuki, Zuranna, Donovan, Alexial's birth, the wars, Maxwell defeated, Alucard's fall... and rebirth... everything... returned, and the world of current swirled and faded to black.

Seras pulled into consciousness with her head throbbing viciously as if claws were digging at her skull from within. Memories though foggy from the grogginess, came upon her... she had forgotten and now remembered all. Uncaring of whose bed she was laying in, Seras groaning, buried her face into one of many pillows, wishing for slumber to come once more. So much forgotten... why had he made her forget? Did he really think she'd be better off not knowing him no more then her master? Seras sighing, felt her heart ache, she would have wanted to remember all, the love they have for each other, the Hell they had both been through and all the misery that would have befallen Alucard if he had gone through with his plans of entrapment. She would never want to forget, never again... to lose her memory of her love was worse then remembering and losing her love to the flames of Hell's realm... she'd would have never gained an answer as to why her heart ached so horribly, to never know how Alucard's lips felt upon her own... his touch on her skin, his caress to her neck with his fangs.

_You were to never see me again... I erased your memories with full intention to pass through the gateway to the Realm of Flame and seal myself there. _

His words hurt... even if they were meant to be kind though as harsh as they were.

"Alucard..."

Seras whispered his name upon her soft lips as she felt the tender touch of slumber once more fog up her mind.

"_Do you intend on sleeping for another week?"_

Seras pulling her eyes open upon Alucard's tart words ringing in her mind... 'another week'. With a weak smile, Seras groaning, nuzzled further into the pillow. Now she knew how long she had been out... a week... a whole bloody week. _"Hmm? You wish to slumber some more? Maybe I shouldn't let him live for much longer if your time with him is sleeping." _The cold voice, though sent telepathically, chills ran down Seras's spine as she sitting up hard, saw no sign of Aldhelm in the dark room.

Blinking the sleep from her crimson eyes, Seras taking swift notion of her body bare as a new born, cloaked herself within the thick emerald bed sheets as she took in the room around her. Covered in dust and cobwebs, the chamber seemingly never used, still held a marvelous elegance. The carpets were black as a grey marble fireplace was to the left lathered in cobwebs while a large dark oak double door resided, long since used. A great mirror took up the wall in front of her, behind the dust and cobwebs, etchings of old castles, legendary creatures, demons, beings were all around it, a mural of old. In the center of that mirror though, one creature stuck out... a dragon looking phoenix breaking from chains that had held it down, its head to the sky in a silent defiant roar. Hearing the rustle of wind to her right, Seras saw two large picture windows covered by emerald cloth blinds, the window furthest from her was cracked and letting the breeze in.

Above her, a chandelier of old metal with the same familiar dusting of webs and dust like the rest of the room, it held in its metal, forms that looked to be talons from all assortments of creatures. With half melted black candles in the dusty holders, a empty holder held a bird nest that was long since abandoned.

"W- Where am I?" Seras whispered as she hearing a muffled noise, looked to her left by the massive king sized bed, the Queen saw a single near camouflaged door, matching the black walls, rested.

With the turn of a concealed doorknob, Sera skirting back from the opening door, brought the blankets to her chin as a man wearing tight leather slacks and a loose half buttoned up long sleeve white shirt. Tossing his braided black blond dyed hair behind him as the top of his head still held unruly black hair with dyed blond tips, a single golden red eye looked at her with surprised as within his pale hands, a red towel was held, halfway through drying his hands. Wearing leather bracers on his wrists, two black belts with silver buckles, crisscrossed over his lower body right above his groin. With a simple black choker around his neck baring a silver cross, he was a sight of beauty... yet Seras, with a weak groan, already knew this man from the last attempt of Maxwell's insane plans.

Clearing his throat, as he turning his side to Seras, went on drying his hands. "So I see you're awake, good... 'bout time." Hakuyaoshi grumbled as he headed to a dark corner in the bedroom and proceeded to dig through a dresser Seras hadn't seen earlier. "Haku... Why are you here? What is here anyway? Where's Alucard?" Seras squeaked as the man coming over with a bundle of clothes, came over to her and rather carelessly tossed them by her concealed feet as his single eye watched her, amused while a single dark blue shirt hung in his left arm. "well, I hardly ever come here, hell I think last time I was here was near a thousand years ago... but this is my domain, my castle. Seeing yours was taken into that black crater, I guess your dear _Alucard _thought to come to me... and Hell, I was hanging out with a fun gal... such a shame your man kidnapped me from the bar." Chuckled Haku as he running his fingers through the free mop of hair up top, turned his back to Seras as he unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, pulled it off exposing a pale back, yet as soon as it was exposed, it was swiftly concealed by the blue shirt.

"In any case Queen of all undead, you and that creepy vamp can use my domain as long as you'd like, I only took this castle for when it was decided I was a royal, I have no idea why that is either, but oh well." Shrugging as he buttoning the shirt halfway up, turned and smiled to Seras who blushing, tightened her grip on the blankets. Seeing this, Haku's grin just grew more broader. "you shouldn't be embarrassed, these are my chambers, yet I do have respect for women, believe it or not, and also if I did do anything, let alone think it, I'd not be so immortal like I am currently, but as for your 'love' you should be worried what he did to you when you slept." Haku outright began to laugh as Seras with a weak cry, became red as she hid her face under the blankets pulled up to beneath her eyes.

Fixing the sleeves and ties to his bracers, Haku heading for the door kept laughing as he brought his hand to one of the cold doorknobs. "Now, here's the question for you... Am I telling the truth, or am I just kidding?" giving Seras an amused sideways glance, Haku opening the door, disappeared to the hallway beyond leaving a very bothered Seras alone in his chambers, fearing he wasn't joking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I know it's short, I am already in the process of making a new chapter, so patience please (weak laugh) I just pray it won't so bloody long like this one did... so apologies once more and hope to hear many reviews, till then!

- H.


	15. Chapter 15

To all my fans that have been waiting patiently, my computer is once more up and running. It had crashed and wiped out everything I had done and I had to take a few months to get it all back up and running. With said notion, I am here to inform you within the next week or so, I shall return to updating my fanfic, thank you again for your patience, I truly am happy you stayed around. Apologies once more for how long it had taken me to get back up and working once more.

Till then.

- H.


	16. Chapter 16

Me: To all my fans, if I have any left... thank you for being so patient with me! I am so sorry for lack of updates, life has been busy and lack of time has really got me in a rut, anywho, enough about me, keepon reading and giving me reviews and I shall always keep writing until this fic is done.

Enjoy!

--

Seras's mind raced as she made her way down a flight of very dusty cobwebbed lathered stairs

Seras's mind raced as she made her way down a flight of very dusty cobwebbed lathered stairs. Beneath the filth and cobwebs Seras could see the beauty this castle once had. Under the gray dust coating, the carpet was a soft forest green. The walls beneath the dust and webs, a elegant gray marble, and the ceiling. Seras didn't dare look up. As she walked on, any living spiders nearby scuttled from her presence. Eerie, but beautiful… Though beautiful this place held, Seras's mind was elsewhere. She didn't know what to think or rather do about Aldhelm. He baffled and confused her beyond all reasoning. He always spoke o f killing Alucard yet has yet to do so, and on top of that he has threatened her life many times and… has yet to do it. But why? Why has he yet to do just that?

_Do I amuse you?_

Seras flinching felt his voice grate her mind, sending shivers down her spine. "You… confuse me…" Crying out, Seras jumped hard as all around spiders hid in their dark burrows. All over dust and cobwebs fell from the ceiling as his cruel laughter roared down the stairway, reverberating right to Seras's core.

"Confuse you, oh my dear, is that all? I just confuse you?" Seras fell rigid as cold sweat formed upon her brow as his voice was mere whispers from her left ear.

"Aldhelm.."

Smiling wickedly, the man curling his cold hands onto her hips, pulled Seras close to his chest. "Ooh so smart are we now? But just knowing who is who won't help you now will it?" he crooned as Aldhelm allowed his teeth to tenderly nip at Seras's earlobe. Shuddering she tensed up as his grip strengthened on her hips. "I need to know… why…" A risk and no doubt a life sentence, but she had to know.

"Why is it you always talk about killing Alucard and yet he remains, and you always threaten me and say I am of no use yet I too remain… why?" her voice barely an audible whisper, yet with his fiery eyes dancing and his fangs exposed in a wicked grin, Aldhelm heard.

"A bit bold are we? You wish to know why, then I shall indulge." Pulling her suddenly right to his chest and wrapping his arms around her waist locking her in place, the right side of his face was a few centimeters from her left, their eyes meeting, hers fearful, his dancing. "When time comes to return to my realm, I want to have a proper place to put you leeches in so I don't have to see your damned souls roaming my realms. Therefore until that is created I keep you alive and enjoy tearing your oh so precious mentality part piece by piece by ripping your 'Alucard' into nothing but memories of pain and torment. So tell me my little Seras, does this answer feed your hunger of wanting to know why?" Aldhelm sneered as Seras tried to break free from his gaze and hold.

"Or… is there something else on your mind?" Aldhelm purred as his lips gracefully brushed Seras's neck, his dark hunger pulsating over her body causing the vampire to become paralyzed on the spot within his grasp. _Does my flame intrigue you more then his darkness?_

"Get out of my head Aldhelm." Seras groaned as she began to once more struggle with a futile effort against his cruel embrace making him just smile and laugh more. "Oh come now, why struggle, I am your death bringer, you cannot escape me when I will not allow it." Aldhelm crooned, almost like a purr of seduction that caused Seras to amp up her struggles, this man terrified her and she knew he knew this. His fiery eyes ablaze with gleeful joy, his fangs bared in a malicious sneer. He was toying with her! Just like-

Seras's struggle abruptly ended as it had begun making Aldhelm watch her with still amused yet now slightly wondering eyes. Just like Alucard… He was in a sense like the man she loves, he was the first to claim that dark soul when it was first created thus more cruel and wicked then Alucard, though they had similar qualities. Darkness, amusement to another's suffering, blood thirsty, vicious, cruel, seductive… Aldhelm on a higher scale of all these qualities, but still the same. The only difference, Alucard had a human heart… and now.. so does Aldhelm.

Seras… tempted a small smile as she straightened her body. "What's this, the little vampire having finally snapped?" Jeered Aldhelm as Seras rising her hands onto his own, gripped them firmly. "please… let me go." surprising them both, his grip loosened as Seras with relief flooding her very essence, phased through the dusty stairway.

"_enjoying the human heart?"_

Aldhelm growling viciously lashed his head side to side as if to jostle off a very annoying parasite. Alucard just laughed softly within his captors mind. _"You may call it weakness, I said the same thing many years…" _

"Shut your words from my mind 'Alucard' I have no use to hear them." Aldhelm snapped violently as he began to trudge down the stairs making dust flit from their resting place from many years of nonuse.

"Amusing… you seem to be a bit baffled with this realm Fire Lord."

"Kami." Hissing the name, Aldhelm through glaring fiery eyes, stared to his left as like a floating transparent ghost, Kami floated a good two feet from the stairs beneath his faint feet. Smiling sadly to the vampire king, he nodded his head in respect to this man before him.

"You! Why did you choose the wench, she has no use for me and only tries my patience!" Snarled the fire lord as Kami sighing, rubbing his golden eyes with his right hand. "There's more to her that is needed and wanted then you or I know."

Aldhelm merely laughed outright at Kami's words. "More then you know? You? The watcher of ages? You don't even know, how is that possible? Yet…" all amusement and laughter faded as with full seriousness and cruelness on his form, Aldhelm eyed Kami. "If I could kill you, I would. You also bring nothing to me but annoyance, like a fly that needs to be burned. I wonder what your essence would taste like." Aldhelm sneered as Kami watched him with unbothered eyes and emotionless face.

"Be it that your desire, I wish to speak to you Aldhelm."

Hearing Kami's words, Aldhelm growling, eyed him. "Every time you talk to me, it never turned out good for me, so why should I listen now?" he spoke softly, his power ripping faintly over his form. Kami still unaffected, nodded to the fire lord. "Because… what I wish to tell you can aid in your granting of what you have desired for a long time."

"Stupid… everything… is stupid…" Walking through the remains of the old main hall of the castle, now crumbling away looking more like ivy covered ruins over a thousand years old, the night air whispered around her form as she looking down with hands in pockets, kicked at a small rock that had been sitting on the cobblestone floor where a mangy once beautiful carpet had resided leaving nothing but a few scraps to remember. Cobwebs glowed in the moons glow as a few bats flitted here and there. This place, though in ruins was beautiful and peaceful… easing the worry and stress on her heart. So much had happened yet very few answers were gained.

"Everything alright?"

Seras jumping, looked to her right as he fixing his cuffs, Hakuyaoshi stood looking up at the moon. Sighing weakly, she turning faced him. "I… don't know… Aldhelm and Alucard… I don't know what to do. I feel lost and have no real idea what to do about all of this. On top of that Ryu-"

"Ah yes, Ryu, the guardian… he was to be the guardian of Gaea's heart, or rather the molten world that lays beneath this many layers of soil. The story goes he loved his guardianship yet one time when he was sent up to the surface, he felt like he had gained the short end of the deal and since then exiled himself from his musing to leave and from then on has tried to claim this surface realm for his own, but has always failed… though from what I had heard, he struck a deal with Aldhelm. But… that was not what was on your mind?" Hakuyaoshi spoke as Seras with a weak laugh, watched him with weary eyes. "It wasn't till now… so on top of having to try and save Alucard, there's a insane guardian that wants to take the surface for himself… great." Seras feeling even more lost, heavily laid her back against a cobweb lathered wall with no care if any occupants remained.

Chuckling, Haku running his hand through his hair, watched her with amused eyes. "that's how the world is, shit happens, and you either learn to do something about it, deal with it or give up. That was how I learned to deal with, hell look at me. I'm an exile from that fire lord's realm because I wanted out, by making a deal with a Hellsing, we combined souls and now roam as one… talk about making lemonade out of lemons." He smirked.

Watching Hakuyaoshi, Seras with a half smile, nodded to him, understanding his words all to well. "So… the question is, what to do… I do know a few things of the fire lord, few and maybe not at all significant but well, what do you have to lose?" Haku spoke as Seras blinking, peered wide eyed to her left as she saw the owner of the web she had crushed stalk towards her. "True… Haku, are you ever going to clean up this place?" she spoke falling away from the wall as the spider scuttled onto the remains of its former home.

Smiling curtly, Haku held out a hand to the spider that eagerly climbed into his fingers. "Why? I talk to these fellas, they can gain such amusing and interesting information and no one is at all aware of my little spies. As like this one, Joe… he is the leader of all the spiders I wish to use be it in the castle or anywhere I wish. He is a demon that followed me from our former realm and ever since, to aid for food for him and my gaining information from him, it's an equal trade off. Don't you agree?" he asked eyeing Seras who watching 'Joe' cringed. "Why couldn't you use anything else that isn't so creepy…" she grumbled.

Baring his fangs, the vampire outright laughed, "You are telling me a spider is to creepy? The Queen of Alucard, Lord Dracula? Never scared of the very being of darkness, but by a eight legged bug a tenth your size, I'm amazed you've made it this long in your immortal life."

Haku merely continued to laugh as Seras flipping him off, glared at the vampire.

_Kazul you have failed me! No matter, For the time to attack is now!_

Kazul crying out, fell back from the bar as around his wrists red hot links blazed, burning his flesh. Growling in anguish, his eyes snapped around making sure no one had seen them, and falling back, his sideways glance catching Zuranna and Donovan sitting nearby unaware of his cloaked presence… the guardian stumbled from the bar and into the midnight filled streets. Sparse with only a few wanderers and homeless, his skin sizzling, Kazul struggled out into the night. He hadn't failed, maybe to his controlling master, but not to his true Master; Gaea. They had to live to give the earth a fighting chance from the upcoming slaughter.

"reports are piling up! The skies have turned red, the sun hidden behind dark clouds, and no idea to when it's day or night! Volcanoes that have been dormant for so long have awoken and are now becoming a major threat! Earthquakes are ripping up cities as tornadoes are destroying towns! The death toll is rising and we have yet to see an end to this nightmare!"

News reporters were all over the televisions, the radios, reporting the sudden waves of destruction. The skies always rumbling with thunder, the winds always bringing the scent of death…

High atop Mount Everest that rumbled with spewing lava from many cracks in the mountain's walls, a massive phoenix roaring of flames all along his body and baring six red eyes, Ryu in his true form.

_This world is mine! You may have trapped me in your pathetic core, but I am at last free!_

Flaring his molten wings wide open and digging his fiery claws into the crater's edge, the mountain roared to life as the crater, sealed shut from eons ago, began to rupture.

_The thrones are gone! The barriers destroyed! Hear me Realms of Fire, Water and Light, I AM your new Master!_

"Mom! Mom!!"

Bare foot and scrambling fearfully through the torn rubble of her once home, a feline child, bloodied and bruised raced as fast as she could from the thunderous tornado heading her way. Her parents frantically crying to her to move faster as they dug in the rubble, trying to get to her.

Vampires once shunned by most humans were digging out survivors to get away from the oncoming disasters. Wolf shifters sniffed out those buried, the reptilians lifting up rubble to aid those escaping.

All bloodied, all battered, even some missing limbs as they fled.

Seras crying out, stumbled to the stairway banister, holding on tightly as the earthquake shook the very foundation. Spiders scuttled away as Alucard or Aldhelm, stood nearby with steady footing, his eyes to the sky exposed through a new sky window created form the continuous shudders.

"Alucard… something's wrong… I can feel it…" Seras whispered as she uncertain, looked around as there was a break in the shuddering earth. Grinning cruelly, his fiery eyes looked to Seras confirming her suspicion that Aldhelm still remained. "It's Ryu… the guardian with a demented mind. He's tempting to reclaim all Realms. I am surprised he has gotten this far." The man crooned as Hakuyaoshi made his way back towards them. "We have to leave, the castle has had it, it is going to collapse." He spoke as the walls began to sway gently with the winds onslaught.

"Alright… A- Aldhelm?" Seras spoke softly as she gave a sideways glance to the man who grinning cruelly, stared up at the exposed crimson sky. "Such a glorious sight, such a shame that crimson sky was not from my own hands." He laughed gleefully as Seras sighing weakly, looked to a confused Hakuyaoshi who stared to his left by a crumbling wall. Following his gaze, Seras's eyes went wide.

"Kami!"

Ash lathered, bloody and bruised, the man of silver hair collapsed hard onto the rough ground, broken bones grinding from the fall as he laid there, his life slipping onto the ground.

Running swiftly over Seras crashing to her knees reached out swiftly to pull Kami onto his back.

"Don't touch me!"

Seras froze at the ragged voice that was no where near Kami's regular voice. It sounded more like a beast's voice then human as he groaning, clenched his exposed left hand into a tight fist.

"I… have failed… I was to just watch… but I didn't want… to see a unhappy ending… of not just vampires… but this world… Seras, there is a way-"

Seras cried out loudly as Aldhelm appearing to her side out of nowhere crashed his left foot into Kami's back, breaking his backbone and ribs into splinters, yet the collapsed man gave no more but a groan to the impact.

Kami, you are a fool to come near me!" The man wickedly laughed as he grinding his heel into the man's shattered back, his fiery eyes blazing with a greedy joy.

Coughing heavily with blood dripping heavily from his quivering lips, Seras kneeling there in shock with her eyes locked on Aldhelm's form yet jumped as she felt blood seep into her pant leggings causing her to look down and freeze as her eyes met Kami's.

"Seras… trust me… I have… found a way… it is now… out of all hands… except-"

"Enough you fool!"

Coughing loudly, Kami was wrenched into the air with Aldhelm's hand clenching his throat tightly in a hold not meant to retain life, their eyes locked. "I have waited to long to make this world mine and now some bird is doing the very thing I demanded eons ago! By taking your life, that will ease my rage for what you have done!"

"Aldhelm, no!"

"Seras get away from him!"

Seras crying out was grabbed by Hakuyaoshi who pulling her and himself away from the Fire Realm Lord, struggled under his hold as he watched Aldhelm with concerned eyes.

Kami, not even struggling, watched Aldhelm as he advanced with such speed. Closing his eyes in time of his throat getting ripped out, Kami smiled ever so faint as his life slipped away through Aldhelm's fangs.

_Trust me and... my young Queen, prove me wrong on sad endings it is up to you now…_

"Aldhelm! Stop it! Please!"

The man's body locked up as the blood he was so greedily drinking, pooled down his front soaking into his ebony clothes. Kami's life no more, yet… Aldhelm had stopped drinking.

Seras struggling more within Hakuyaoshi tight hold, tears spilled down her face as she wept for the death of Kami. "Please Aldhelm! Please, let him go! Please! I want Alucard back! Give him back! Alucard!"

Near frantic with her struggles, Seras wept loudly as her mind struggled with it all, Kami's death, Aldhelm's cruelness, Ryu's lust for control… everything.

"Seras… hush, look."

Hearing Haku's whispered words, Seras trembling, looked up at Aldhelm as he remained standing, Kami's corpse in his clutch, but held away from, his blood lathered mouth, his eyes seemed unfocused as he stared at Kami in his grasp.

_Trust me…_

Kami's words rang softly in her mind and heart as she watching, Aldhelm unclenching his bloodied hand, allowed Kami's body to fall on to the ground with a wet smack. Near instant, the man's body rippling, shifted into that of a blood covered unicorn, his golden eyes clouded and unseeing.

"A… unicorn?" Seras whispered as she ending her struggles completely, weakly looked over as Aldhelm cursing under his breath, chuckled softly. "A unicorn… you thought you were so cunning. How gullible I must be, failing to see your true self all these many mortal years. Such a pure soul I could have used to claim this world the first night I met you. But no… now your very life runs within my veins. You… are… a brave f- GEAHHH!"

Seras lurched hard into Hakuyaoshi's chest as Aldhelm suddenly throwing his head back, screamed in shear agony, glistening droplets of crimson sweat pooled down his face glinting with a shimmer of sliver as ripples of silver light flowed all over Aldhelm's body.

"what's happening to him?!" Seras cried as with the eruption of silver on his body, winds kicked up harder, causing the castle all around to groan with its dying breaths.

"I don't know, unicorns were to be extinct long before I came to this Realm!" Haku yelled as Kami's body shivering, began to fade in to flecks of silver glimmers surrounding Aldhelm's screaming form.

"_They are now within this plane… good bye and thank you for giving my life meaning once more…Seras… we will meet again…"_

Seras blinking looked at the fading body as within the glimmers, Kami's face briefly showed, smiling and fading away, gathered all around the Lord's body.

"_Kazul! Do not let that man change! I am to close to have it all be swept away from that man! Find him and take him down with whatever means possible! Now go and DO NOT fail me again!"_

Hours passed… soon a full day and night, yet Aldhelm remained standing, stuck with is face to the sky as the glimmers of sliver swirled swiftly all around his body. The winds have long since ceased and the castle, though torn to shreds, remained standing as ruins around them. Haku, sitting upon the ground with is back to one of the ruined stone walls, having fallen asleep from much energy exerted to keep Seras in place, kept his arms still wrapped around her body as she very fatigued and weary, continued to watch Aldhelm. The flecks were fading slowly, one at a time absorbing into Aldhelm's body, each time to absorb seemed to take a good half hour… showing he was still struggling against Kami's power, be it whatever it was doing to him in the first place.

Yawning heavily, Seras leaned into Hakuyaoshi's body, her energy no longer able to retain her consciousness. As slumber fell upon her, a figure in the shadows lurked not to far off. Baring a cloak covering his entire form, Kazul wearily watched the sight before him. Never had he thought to see the man before him consume blood from a pure source. Wondering what was happening, Kazul flinching felt the braces on his wrist and ankles surge agonizing pain throughout his body, Ryu was watching through them and was not going to let Kazul think at all, he wanted his 'puppet' to do what was commanded of him.

Kill him at all costs… looking around, from the knowledge he had gained from this man, Kazul's concealed eyes fell upon the woman sleeping wearily in the arms of the hybrid royal. His Queen, his lover… yes, she would do nicely to break whatever held him to the unicorn's blood. No doubt weak from the changing of his blood, the vampire king would have no chance of fighting Kazul's soul trapping capabilities.

"Vampire!"

Seras jumping from the sudden harsh call, turned to her left as a cloaked figure raced right for her from the shadows.

Kazul's mind raced, he knew he was crazy to do such a head on charge, but there was no other option and she was distracted by Aldhelm's actions, even Hakuyaoshi was distracted.

Kazul himself had to admit what ever was going on with Aldhelm was indeed a sight to behold and a sight that has never been seen before. Yet… his mind still racing, his adrenaline pumping through his blood stream, the demon lunging his clawed hands forth, raced for Seras.

--

Me: So... you still like? Hmm?  
Reviews are always welcomed and till time allows once more, I shall update again and again, till then!

- Hakuyaoshi


	17. I have returned! MUWHAHAHAHA!

Hello Hello Hello!!!!

This is Hakuyaoshi and I know it has been some time since I last posted here, my life let us say went to hell so I have been bloody busy trying to get my shit fixed. Anywho I am officially stating that my Hellsing Fanfic is once more starting up and in a few weeks I shall be uploading a chapter if not more *I hope* Either way thank you all for your patience and try to not throw to much stuff at me I am sorry for my lack of attention to my fans if there are still any remaining^^

Till then.

- H.


End file.
